


Dark Surrender

by elcapitan_rogers, heyfrenchfreudiana



Series: Romanogers AU [20]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM, Dark Steve Rogers, F/M, Jekyll and Hyde, Masks, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mirror Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut, Soulmates, Werewolves, neither of us needs another WIP and yet here we are, the authors are trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 78,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elcapitan_rogers/pseuds/elcapitan_rogers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyfrenchfreudiana/pseuds/heyfrenchfreudiana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Natasha Romanoff met Steve Rogers, she thought he was nice. Soft-spoken and well-mannered and like every other man she'd dated, with the one exception that he was also the owner of the theater where her ballet company was performing. A safe choice, even if not necessarily the one her heart and soul yearned for. </p><p>The man who visited her at night, though, the one whose eyes flickered red and whose touch was like a matchstick lighting her whole body aflame...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**_Prologue_ **

Pietr Romanova was not allowed to walk home at night. His mother, Agata, told him this one rule every morning when she gave him coins for milk money. “Be home before the lamps are lit,” she said with a serious face, the same face she gave when Papa said there was no work or when the baby was hot with fever. “Don’t stay out late, this isn’t Russia, this isn’t home.”

“Colder than a witch’s tit,” Bobby McPherson, the Irish kid who sat next to him in school, said and Pietr nodded even though he didn’t think Bobby had any idea the temperature a witch’s bosom. He admired how Bobby talked, the way he said his words so that no one made fun of him for being an immigrant. Pietr’s family had sailed in two years earlier but kids still teased him. He hung around Bobby like white on rice for this reason, though he’d regret it later. 

Bobby had no brothers or sisters and Pietr supposed he was lonely. He was also a menace, open to thieving an apple or sneaking into the parish by the school when it was cold. The way he spoke, Pietr didn’t know if he believed in the Heavenly Father at all, though he had to admit it was a good idea to sneak into the church and eat apples in the room where the Catholics stored their candles. He didn’t think to ask too many questions, it was too cold outside to play ball and they could look at the comic Pietr got for his birthday instead. 

He didn’t mean to lose track of time, didn’t think Bobby did either,  but it there was a lot of snow outside, almost as much as what he’d remembered back home. The sky was dark blue and when he peeked out the window, he first thought they might have time before dinner. Mama was supposed to make a roast and he didn’t want to miss it. 

“Christ Almighty, my ma is gonna be sore,” Bobby cursed when he looked outside and that was the signal to go home, not that Pietr needed one. His mother would be cross too. Wrapping his scarf around his throat, he stuffed his comic under his sweater for safekeeping. If they hurried, they’d only be a little late. The lamps had just come on. 

“The moon is full,” he observed as they trudged out, boots wet already from the snow. He had to go opposite Bobby. The moon, almost as bright as the lamps that lit the way home, was imposing enough to make him wish Bobby could tag along for supper.

It was beautiful and large enough to see the spots on the glowy surface. In school they learned it was not made from cheese after all, but gases and rocks and other things that maybe people didn’t even know about yet, not till they could get the man on the moon. Pietr wasn’t sure how he felt about that- everyone was hoping the President could put an American up there. Pietr quietly rooted for home to win that race.

“Hey, see you tomorrow?” Bobby shrugged, nose bright red already as he started walking backwards towards his street. Pietr nodded and looked back up. The moon felt almost close enough to touch. Some dog nearby started howling, loud enough to put the hair on the back of Pietr’s neck straight up, and he shivered. He asked Bobby if he thought the dog was close, it sounded hungry, but when he looked, Bobby was long gone. 

Pietr straightened his back and kept walking, eyes on the fog of his breath, because it was dark out and cold and he knew Mama would be in a panic. The route home was a straight-shot. Just past the soda shop and the dimestore, across the alleyway, a hook to the right and his building was right there. The red-bricked building the Romanovas shared with a nest of other Russians, the entire place rich in the smells of onions and dill and the sound the ballet on Mrs. Sokalov’s record player downstairs. He felt in his pocket for an apple core when he heard the howling come closer. Not that he was afraid of dogs but he hoped maybe he’d have something to throw if need be. 

At the dime store, the crunch of snow behind him told him he was being followed. When he turned around, he froze in his own tracks. The dog was right behind him even if this wasn’t no dog. 

“Vo...  _ volk _ ,” he stuttered because he couldn’t remember the English word, couldn’t remember anything except the terrifying beauty of the animal in front of him. He rattled words around in his mind as he watched as the animal’s eyes, piercing blue, focused right on him. The animal looked curious at first, as if the idea of a boy being out past dark was some kind of mystery, as if Pietr was trespassing through Brooklyn instead of the otherway around. Pietr looked around and wondered where all the people were, it was so quiet, the echoes of families in the city a quiet din against the sound of his own breath. 

_ Dog. Monster.  _  No, those weren’t the right words. His heart pounded in his chest and he started slowly walking backwards. The animal cocked it’s head to one side before putting one paw forward. Pietr watched fascinated, paying more attention to the way the animal’s ears pointed to him, its’ golden fur so clean and not mangy at all, not at all like any normal animal you’d find on the streets of Brooklyn. 

_ Fox _ , he thought as he moved back, hand grabbing the apple core. He didn’t think about the fact that this animal was walking unthreatened and even prideful, that the animal almost seemed to be  _ smiling _ . When Pietr looked around though and realized he was so many paces from his back against the fence separating the dimestore from the building beside it, his breath strangling him in his throat and his legs so shaky, he thought he almost had the word. 

“You are a good boy?” he asked quietly, as bravely as he could. “I’m a good boy too. I have an apple for you.”

The animal snarled suddenly, bearing teeth that would haunt Pietr even when he was an old man, dying and surrounded by his children and granddaughter, Natasha. And just before the animal leapt, before the animal sunk those teeth into Pietr’s arm without mercy, Pietr remembered the word he’d been looking for. 

_ Wolf.  _

  
  


 


	2. Chapter 2

Steve Rogers looked out of the giant window in his office, watching the hurried people down below before his intense blue eyes shifted to the beautiful view of Central Park.  Nature had always calmed him in a way that the concrete jungle couldn’t.

He’d been contemplating his life lately more often than he should. He’d lived life long enough to know that this was weird for him. Most of the time, he never thought about his life, not like this. Normally, he just lived, enjoying every single moment as if it was his last day. He lived recklessly, enjoying all the reckless things. Extreme sports, fucking a new woman each night, expensive wine, tasting new kind of food from all over the world as he traveled to all of the world’s strangest places.

But something was missing. He felt like there was a hole in his heart, a part of his soul that was missing and wanted something to complete, to fulfill that part. His life had reached the point in which money, wine, and women no longer bought his happiness.

He ruled an empire that he’d built by himself from the ground up, thousands of employees working for him, covering various fields of business. He had control over everything and he loved it. With his personality, he felt the need to control everything. He couldn’t afford to lose control or else he could destroy everything. With the power he had in his hands, both physical and wealth, he was capable of destroying anything if he wanted.

Control was everything to him.

He appeared to be calm and kind, a gentleman with proper manners, soft-spoken. But inside, Steve knew there was a storm waiting to be unleashed. An animal waiting to be let loose. And that part of him was trying to get out. That part was extremely hard to suppress. The part had taken him for a long time to learn how to control and mask with his calm persona.

He averted his eyes from the green of Central Park when he heard someone walking into his office. The familiar sound of Jimmy Choo heels and Louis Vuitton leather shoes. He turned away from the window and saw his two friends walking toward him.

“What is it?” Steve asked as he noticed the seriousness on their faces.

“Well, my news is way less serious than what Maria is about to tell you.” James ‘Bucky’ Barnes, Steve’s best friend who had been beside him since they were kids, spoke. He was a tall man with dark hair and steely grey eyes. He sat down comfortably at the armchair opposite of Steve.

“Maria, go ahead.”

“The  _ Minami-za _ theatre declined the invitation to perform at our theatre in March,” Maria Hill told Steve. “They were invited by the Emperor to perform as his guest on March thirteenth.”

The blond man sighed.  _ Kabuki _ by the  _ Minami-za _ from Kyoto was one of his favorite shows. He’d seen them perform on his trip to Japan a couple of years before. He was disappointed that they declined his invitation because he’d saved the slot in March for them in honor of the first day of spring.

“It’s okay. You can try to find another slot for them.”

“Sure, boss. But who do you want as a replacement?”

“Try a  _ Khon _ from Sala Chalermkrung Royal Theatre. People would go crazy to find a ticket to that show,” Steve suggested. “Tell them I’ll spare no expense in getting them here.”

Maria noted it down on her iPad. “That would work. I will see what I can do.”

“And what about you, Barnes?”

“Now that the bad news has been revealed. I wanted to tell you that the Sokovia clan want us to help bail them out of their hotel investment in the Upper West Side.”

Steve rolled his sharp blue eyes. “We just bailed them out of one of their businesses last year!”

“I know,” Bucky admitted. “But Django can be a really stubborn pain in the ass.”

Django Maximoff was Bucky’s father-in-law. He’d married to Django’s daughter, Wanda Maximoff to help strengthen the relationship between the two companies. It had been lucky for them that they were in love with each other and that they would do anything for each other.

Steve huffed. “A stubborn and foolish pain in  the ass,” he corrected. “I told him not to invest in it. They are not equipped to handle this. He should have listen to me when I told him to stick to his shipping business.”

“So are you going to help?”

“Tell them to sign the hotel over. I’m giving this hotel to you and Wanda to manage, okay?”

“Thank you.”

“Anything else?”

Maria and Bucky looked at each other and Steve was smart enough to notice their gesture.

“What is it?”

“You should go out more, Steve. The press has been wondering about you. You’ve barely gone to any social events over the past couple month.”

“They just want to sell news,” Steve shot back. “They don’t care about my welfare.”

“Let just say burning your money to invite exquisite performing arts companies to New York isn’t a good way to deal with your life crisis,” Maria said.

“Dude, just go out. Meet someone.”

“You know I’ve tried that. I just haven’t found the right partner.”

“You need to look a little harder, Bro. She’s out there somewhere,” Bucky clapped his hand on Steve’s shoulder. “You can’t keep yourself in an ivory tower if you want to find her.”   


His friends were right about this. He had been keeping himself locked up, pouring all of his interests into the arts.  Art had been a passion of his since he was a boy and, because he had all the opportunity and money to do so.

Arts soothed him in a way that nothing else could. It was for this reason that he owned three major theaters in New York and many other state-of-the-art theaters across major cities. He owned three art galleries in New York and six more over the world. He’d spent his lifetime collecting all the finest paintings and sculptures and he was also the biggest patron to the Arts world. He supported every Fine Arts department in every university in the state of New York. 

It was his way to cure the loneliness and helped ease the weight of his family’s legacy on his shoulders. He felt so alone in this world and he yearned for someone to share a life with his and accept him from who he really was.

“Steve, the press already says that you are a hermit,” Maria added, looking really worried about her friend. 

“Maria, I’m happy. You don’t need to worry about me.”

“I know you want to keep things private but go out and socialize from time to time. You wouldn’t hurt anyone.”

“You know I hate night time.”

“Just try, okay?”   
“I will.”

 

* * *

 

Darkness began to fall over Manhattan. People began to hurry home. It was the darkest night of the month and it struck some fear in people’s hearts. The kind of darkness that brought out terrible things and creatures that might break into houses and creep up from under beds. 

The light from the street lamp didn’t help repel the darkness and a man used that to his advantage as he strolled around the city on the empty pathway. There was only drunkards, homeless people, and thieves and muggers. 

He seemed like an easy target for them, nice suit and expensive watch. A wall street guy who hadn’t noticed how dangerous it was to walk alone in the street of New York. They stalked toward the man who still walked with a confident stride. They pulled out a knife, ready to rob the man but once the tall guy turned toward them, fear strike their heart.

Even in the darkest night, ruby eyes shone bright, canines long and sharp. They screamed out of fear and ran away.

The guy huffed. He loved to play with his prey before he hunted them down. On this night he would let them live for another day. He had another agenda in mind.

He walked in a fast, blurry pace and no one noticed him except as a shadow in the corner of their eyes. He stopped at the front door of a brown brick house in Brooklyn, pressing the doorbell. A minute later, a tall blond woman opened the door for him. Her smile broke out when he saw who was outside her door.

He stepped inside without waiting for an invitation. He didn't need any permission from someone with lower status than him, especially an omega.

"Alpha, what a surprise to see you here."

"Hello, Sharon," the Alpha greeted. His red eyes didn't scare her like they might a normal human. "I came here for you."

"Of course, Alpha. I will prepare my room for you."

It was a rule of his. Any omega that he slept with would only address him by 'Alpha'. They all knew his name but he didn't allow them to say it. They were not his friends, not his family. Merely a meaningless one night stand.

As an Alpha, he had rights over all of the unclaimed, unbound omega in his pack. As the clan leader, he also had rights over all of the unclaimed omega in his clan. A pack leader couldn't stop to him from ordering a night with them. But he was a fair leader. He asked the omega he was about to sleep with if they wanted to give themselves to him.

There was a short time when he didn't ask. He just took, having his way with them and then leaving them, knowing that he didn't have to take any responsibility. It was the only time the dark; animalistic part of him, taking full control.

Like this darkest night of the month.

Ten minutes later, he walked up to her bedroom to find the omega on all fours, face down and ass up, presenting herself to him. He slowly took off his clothes and joined her in bed, taking her from behind, fucking her into the mattress, making her scream and begging for him to knot her and come in her. She wasn't in her heat cycle yet so it was unfortunate for her that her alpha would not be giving her his pups.

But she also knew him. He would not give anyone his pups unless she was his one true mate. Just a night with him was enough. She was an unclaimed omega and still looking her mate so he had every right over her until she found an alpha who would bond to her.

After he had his way with her, spilling his seed inside her, he left without saying anything. He saw the parents of Sharon waiting for him downstairs. He could smell their fear from all the way upstairs. He was intimidating that way.

"Alpha..." the father called him.

"I mean your daughter no harm, Mr. Carter," the alpha said. "You know the right that I have.  I do not wish to be with any humans on a dark night like this."

"We know, sir, and we're honored that you chose our daughter," Mr. Carter replied.

All werewolves knew how the darkest night affected their alpha. Unlike normal werewolves that went crazy during a full moon, alphas had even less control of their urges. The urged to kill their prey.  The instinct to fuck their omegas. These primal, animalistic desires made it hard for them to control themselves during this night. The tension was there that they might harm an innocent human who would cross their path.

"I appreciated your daughter's help," the Alpha said and nodded to the man before he left the house and disappeared into the night.

  
  


* * *

 

Bucky and Wanda came to Steve’s penthouse in the morning, hoping to find his friend with some random girl he’d invited back to his place and had ‘socialized’ with, as Maria suggested. What they found was more par for the course of what they’d come to expect from him on what should have been a day off.

Steve was working in the kitchen, doing the paperwork Maria had left for him the day before. He wore glasses even he didn’t need them, explaining that they helped him focus.

“Morning, Bro!” Bucky greeted his friend. 

“Good morning, Steve,” Wanda said as she stepped closer to the blond man and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Hey guys. Why are you here so early?” Steve asked as he put down the papers in his hand.

“We wanted to see if you listened to Maria said.”

Steve grumbled at them. “Sorry to let you guys down but that’s not going to happen.”

Bucky sat down next to his friend while Wanda opened the fridge to get herself a glass of orange juice.

“We know you want to find the one you really love, Steve. But you gotta go out to find her.”

“I’m trying, Wanda. But women from my circle either want me for my money or want me because of my face...or both.”

Before Wanda could say anything back, a loud arguing voice came from the front door. Without even looking, they all knew it was Maria and Sam.

“I told you. They are the best of the best. Steve is gonna agree with me to bring them here as a replacement for the Kabuki.”

“It’s the  _ Minami-za  _ theater, Wilson. Kabuki is a type of performing arts,” Maria corrected her friend.

They stopped arguing when they reached the kitchen area and saw Wanda and Bucky with Steve. 

“I assumed he didn’t go out like I told him to,” Maria narrowed her eyes at the blond man.

“Sorry, Hill. I’m not that kind of guy.”

“Oh my God, chivalrous much?”

“I’m a gentleman,” Steve shrugged. “And what are you guys talking about?”

“I was just telling Hill here about the Bolshoi Ballet. Why don’t we bring them? They’re the best in business and you know, hot Russian ballet dancers are a big perk.”

“And I told him that you want the  _ Khon _ theater as a replacement.”

Steve was quiet for a moment and thought about the possibility. “Tell me more about the Bolshoi.”

Sam whispered a ‘ _ Yes _ ’ to Maria’s frown before continuing. “So, when I went to Russia, I had the chance to see the best ballet I’ve ever seen in my entire life. Steve, I really mean it. And the lead ballerina is so powerful. They say she’s the best dancer in the world.”

Sam kept going on about the Bolshoi’s ballerinas and how great they were. Steve recalled seeing them once, maybe ten years earlier while he’d travelled with his mother. Back then, they were already a great ballet company, filled with talented people. Now if they really had the best ballerina, Steve couldn't resist inviting them.

“Move the Khon to the slot in September and fit the Bolshoi in the Rogers theater for six months. Move the other show to the smaller theaters we own. I want to make them the star of Broadway for six months.”

Maria looked like she was about to yell at him but she didn’t, thankfully. He knew he gave her a hard time in managing every theater’s schedule. It was a hard work to do but she did it so well. He didn’t know what to do if he didn’t have her.

His theater business would be a total mess.

“Tell them I wIll pay for everything. Just get them here.”

“Alright, boss. I will arrange this for you.” 

“I will show you the picture I took with her.” Sam said, pulling his phone from the pocket of his jacket.

“No.”Steve declined. “I want to keep this a surprise.”

“Oh man, you will have the best surprise in the world.”

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muwhahaahaaa

Natasha Romanoff remembered very clearly the day she fell in love with dance, which happened when she was a girl. It was not long after her family had returned to Russia, to their homeland. At five, she’d understood only that she was moving Home and that once the Romanoffs returned Home, they would be safe. At five, Natasha had no concept of safe or unsafe, at least as far as what the grownups described, because she felt plenty safe in her family’s New York apartment. There was a park a few blocks over and grandfather always bought her ice cream when he took her on walks. 

_ (“Deduska,” she asked her grandfather, “do they have the same ice cream in Moscow?” He assured her that over there it was even better. _

_ “And instead of the park, I will take you to meet the Bolshoi ballerinas,” he promised. Natasha had already started her own dance lessons and this news excited her, least of all because of the  _ _ aforementioned  _ _ ice cream.) _

She remembered shivering in her coat, her hand in her grandfather’s, watching from the window as the ballerinas practiced. Everyone moved as though with invisible strings, so effortless and yet so controlled. The music- the woodwinds of Bolero even playing on speaker- vibrated through her skin and her bones and hit her very soul.

It was beautiful. 

She loved it. 

And as luck would have it, she was good. She had the right feet, had the right structure and frame, as well as the knack for picking forms and steps up quick. And even on the days when she didn’t have the discipline to wake up early for practice, she also had a mother who wouldn’t let her quit. 

Joining the Bolshoi Ballet didn’t break her, though it did harden her. The grueling schedule of eat, sleep, dance. The strict instruction that noticed every mistake, each one so costly. The loneliness when she’d made it as a prima ballerina, the only person who would talk to her being her partner. The toll, on her feet and her ankles and her ability to judge what counted as a real meal. It didn’t break her, but she was tired. At twenty-six, she was ready to retire.  She’d given decades to the ballet, after all. And it was just as well, there were girls ready to take her place. 

It was a decision she’d made carefully, though easier when she was peeling off toenails or so hungry she might faint. And she thought that it was one everyone around her supported or at least anticipated. The elephant in the room. Natasha wasn’t getting any younger. When she was called in by the director, she thought he’d be reviewing her exit plans. He smiled, hands clasped together like he was about to deliver the biggest news ever, and she couldn’t help the knots in her stomach as she sat opposite him at his desk. 

“We’ve been invited to New York, to Rogers Theater,” Ivan Petrovich rocked in his chair, grinning like they were playing for the President. She tried not to shrug, though if she was honest, this name meant nothing to her.  

“I thought maybe... “ she started but the words didn’t come. That she could retire and be done? She didn’t want to be done, even as tired as she was, because the high of the stage, of the praise and the attention, of the music passing from her toes through her bones, was so good. That good held her tongue down and she swallowed back her words about retiring, like hard shards of glass that stabbed her throat and all the way down. 

“It’s a wonderful opportunity,” Ivan announced in his most persuasive voice, the velvety one he used to get on someone’s good side. Natasha sighed. 

_ One more time.  _

She’d go one more time, do it one more time, and then she’d get out. 

This is what she told herself that night when she hobbled after practice to her solitary room in the dorms, too tired to peel herself out of her tights, only enough strength to touch the picture of her parents and her grandfather before pulling her comforter up to her chin. She’d have to wake up in four hours anyway. 

***

She woke up in her bed, shivering and cold enough that she could see her breath. The dorms could be drafty, especially in the wintertime, but it was still colder than it should be. When she sat up to cover her arms, her heart started pounding in her chest as realization of why the air was cold hit her. 

This was a dream. 

The cold gave it away but the nightgown, a long white satin one nothing like she’d normally ever wear, that was a dead ringer. This was a dream, which meant she’d wake up soon and that the cold couldn’t hurt her. It also meant she’d see him again. She exhaled and pushed her blankets off, her feet moving to the quiet floor just as she heard the first howl. 

“Master,” she whispered, looking toward the window. The moon not quite full but it still lit up the school grounds, the air dewy and romantic. This was the best dream, one she’d not had in awhile, and by the second howl she was slipping to her door and through dark hallways in order to find him. 

There’d  been only a few of them, starting the same year she  moved to Russia, and every few years or so since, nothing of a predictable pattern. Waking up in a white nightgown, her red hair on her shoulders. The first time, she’d been at home and she remembered it was the wolf who’d woken her up. Master’s wolf, licking her palm so sweetly. 

“Who are you?” she’d asked and the wolf nudged against her hand, his fur so soft. He smelled like the woods. Like trees and the earth and she giggled when his cold nose touched hers. But he was still small then, barely a puppy, and she thought he was a stray. “I’ll follow you, just be careful not to wake mama and papa and my  _ deduska _ . He’s already a light sleeper.”

The first time she’d met him, it was in her family’s garden. Right there, standing next to her mother’s tomato plants with a gentle smile and a dark blue jacket that had beautiful gold buttons. 

“Hello there,” he said, kneeling down to her level. “And who are you?”

“Natasha Romanoff,” she answered as politely as she’d been taught, petting the scruff of the wolf’s neck, grey and white. “Is this your dog?”

He laughed. “He’s not a dog, he’s a wolf. See his teeth?”

Natasha shrugged and skimmed fingers over the wolf’s teeth. “Is he your wolf, Mister…” She knew enough to be polite, even if she didn’t know his name.

“I’m your Master,” the man took off his hat and tugged at her red curls fondly. She didn’t think he knew her either, though he didn’t seem surprised to see her and the way he answered her, like it was obvious, was enough to convince her that he was safe to talk to. Besides, strangers looked scary, not kind with nice wolf pets.

Natasha didn’t understand but she nodded anyway, figuring that this meant he was a teacher or something. She wiggled her feet in the wet grass and looked up to meet Master’s blue eyes. They looked like the ocean, like the ocean when her family had flown that long way from New York to Russia. 

“Why are you here?” she asked and he slipped his big hand through her small one, a smirk playing on his lips. 

“I’m not sure. But what does it matter anyway, if this is a dream?”

He never answered the question, not directly, but she saw him again. He taught her how to play slapjack in their dream when she was ten, right when she’d gotten serious about dancing, right after she’d showed him the difference between the different positions. How funny that had been, watching a grown-up with his heels together in first position, laughing at her as she giggled and told him he was all wrong.  And then when he sat with her and taught her how to shuffle the card deck? She wished they could play games all night, begged him for one more game and then one more. 

He visited again when she was thirteen, when her grandfather had had his first stroke. That time, they’d swung in her swingset and she’d told him all about her _ deduska.  _

“He tells the best scary stories, though never when Mama is around,” she said, rolling her eyes and Master laughed, dragging his feet as they swung. 

“It’s probably not good for you to hear scary stories,” he teased and she scoffed. She’d already seen Frankenstein at her friend Laura’s house, her mother had no faith in her. The last thing she needed was a lecture from the one grown-up she counted on.

“Please, they are just childish stories about wolves,” she said, spinning her swing so the chains got tight. “Not any blood or suspense.”

Master laughed again and asked her to tell him a story, so she did, the one where her grandfather was a stupid boy that got bit because he stayed out past dark. 

“Come on, you can’t be scared of that,” she shook her head when she looked over at him, at the way he furrowed his brow like she’d told it wrong. And then Master drew a heart with the toe of his shoes and the subject shifted to why she’d seen a scary movie at Laura’s house at all. 

When she was sixteen, her grandfather had a second stroke, and this time Natasha was old enough to be scared she’d lose him. That night she’d curled up in her bed with her grandpa’s pipe in her hand, the smell of his tobacco rich in her lungs and her cheeks tear-stained, and when she woke up, she felt so relieved to see the wolf, to know Master was there for her. She got out of bed lightening fast, her bare feet carrying her as fast as they could to the garden, and there he was, so big and tall and his arms out for her like he knew that she needed them. 

“My grandfather,” she sobbed into his sweater, fingers digging into the cable knit and he smoothed her hair down, kissed the top of her head with...well, it was more than affection, wasn’t it? She shivered and looked up, studied the lines on his pink lips as if seeing them for the first time, the way he peered down at her through his eyelashes. 

“He’s very sick,” she announced and his face fell like he felt all of her sadness too. And how could he not, he’d never failed her before. She reached up to touch his lips, feeling so brave because he’d always been there, she knew he’d been there even if she didn’t dream of him. And she was sixteen and he had to know she was old enough because he knew practically everything. 

“Natasha,” he sighed, grabbing her wrist but not moving her hand and she could tell he was about to break her heart into a million tiny pieces. 

“If it’s a dream, you wouldn’t hurt me,” she hiccuped. “If you kissed me.”

He looked down and kissed her fingertips. “You shouldn’t be kissed for the first time in a dream.”

Natasha nodded even if she didn’t agree, because whoever Master was, he was the one she wanted, the one who knew her and loved her. She trailed her hand up until she was combing his blond hair and he leaned into her. 

“Natasha, I’ll kiss you one day. You are mine and I’ll kiss you, probably kiss you and more. But not yet.”

Natasha woke up from this dream and went to school. And then she became a ballerina. And the older she got, the more she figured these were the sort of childish dreams that died with one’s imagination. Just dreams, not real, though she knew if she was honest that she held Master up as the standard. The first time she was kissed and each time after, she looked for someone who felt like he felt. Pierre, the boy across the street. Michael, her first dance partner, the one who she’d ended up slapping when he got handsy. And lately, Alexei, who she decided in her limited  experience was a good enough kisser even if it didn’t feel like he was the  _ right _ one. None of these boys compared to her Master, who hands were strong and confident, who looked at her like she was a woman.

When she walked through the school corridors, following the howls outside, she found she could barely breathe,  the butterflies in droves in her stomach. Maybe it was because of this final dance, this final ballet and the trip to New York, that she’d been allowed the chance for one more dream. She knew enough about why people dream to know that it might be just her brain’s way of organizing all of the day’s activity, but she also didn’t care. 

“Master,” she called out, her voice betraying her excitement, as she pushed open the doors. And there he was, standing by a park bench, waiting for her and so beautiful, just the same as always. 

“Natasha,” he greeted and held his arms out. This time when she ran up into his arms and he spun her around, she giggled like she was still ten but then she swallowed and shut her eyes, relishing in how erotic it actually felt being so small against him. 

“Why? Why am I having this dream?” she asked as he put her down and he looked her over, his eyes dark like he was seeing her for the first time. She pushed her breasts out and tipped her chin up because she was getting too old not to get fucked in her own dream. 

“I’ve got something for you,” he announced and she grinned, pulling her lip in her teeth. He pulled out a blood red ribbon, looping it around her head and tying it tight into a bow at the top. Natasha laughed and thought about how kinky he was in her dreams, what that probably meant about her that she was dreaming it. 

“Hold on to this, so I know it’s you,” he explained, face serious. 

“Okay,” she said slowly and then he sat down, motioning for her to sit beside him. “I’m going to New York,” she told him, feeling anxious, hoping he could validate her hesitation. He looked down and nodded, like he knew, his jaw clenching and she ached to kiss him there. 

“For ballet?” he asked and she pulled her knees up under her gown, laying her chin down in between them. 

“The last one, before I retire.”

“And then what?”

Natasha didn’t know. Ballet was such a huge part of her life, of who she was, she could barely think outside of it. “I guess to teach little kids? I don’t know. But I’m getting too old.”

He hummed like this was funny and she moved closer so that she could lay her head on his shoulders, just like she used to as a girl. 

“I’m getting old, too old for ballet. Too old for a lot of things.”

“I’m so much older than you, Natasha,” he chuckled and she pushed him gently with her body, the tension she felt suddenly so sharp. 

“How old?” she asked and he laughed. 

“Don’t you know it’s rude to ask?”

“If it’s a dream all rules are suspended,”

“Old, Natasha. Very, very old.”

She rolled her eyes. “So that means my dream man is an old man? Kinky.”

When she said that, he looked over and she gasped, his eyes darker than she’d ever seen. His wolf howled, startling her, but she held his gaze.

“Natasha, one day, you are going to tell me exactly every single thing that excites you and I’m going to do it until you are begging me to do whatever I want, and then I’m going to do that too.”

Natasha’s eyes widened and she breathed, every cell in her body crying out for him to touch her. “Fuck,” she whispered and Master touched her cheek.

“One day,” he smiled. “Because you are mine…”

“Fuck,” she repeated. “Some fucking dream.”

He leaned toward her so that his lips were close to hers, his body covering hers suddenly, and she’d never wanted anything more. More than ballet, more than being prima, more than money or fame or praise.  “This is not a dream, Natasha. I am your master and you will submit to me one day.”

“Okay,” she shuddered, the spot between her legs so hot and wet. He looked down and smirked, like he knew what this did to her, the ego in that enough to make her angry but also even hotter. And then he met her eyes again, nodding and mouth open like he was waiting for her to say something else, to say his name. And so she did. 

“Okay,” Natasha said carefully. “Master.”

There wasn’t any time, in ballet, for romantic relationships. Alexi had been her first and they’d only done it once, clumsy and awkward with him cursing as he came and then again when he pulled out and fell off her bed. No time for romance or dating or finding out what she wanted, only time for her own fingers as she closed her eyes and thought of her Master, so strong and kind and when he smiled at her, it felt so  _ real.  _ And his breath, right now on her throat and her shoulders as he looked her over. This was real too and she thought she probably would submit, she would do whatever he wanted in her dream or even in real life. 

“Oh Natasha,” he said her name, his voice heavy and thick. She dared to grab his shirt underneath his jacket, feeling his breath and the heavy mass of muscles underneath fabric. 

“Please,” she begged. “It’s not fair that it’s my dream and you won’t.”

He looked apologetic when he pulled back, even though he also looked like he was ready to pick her up and take her somewhere. She wanted to go, she would go. Fuck, she’d do anything he wanted right there in the garden at her school…

“Soon, Natasha,” he promised, kissing her forehead quick. “Soon.”

***

She wrapped the red ribbon around her wrist, her thoughts on her dream as she settled into her seat on the plane. New York. Home, or at least where she’d been born. She hadn’t been back since she was a girl and she wasn’t sure where to put her feelings about all of it. It was just work, she tried to tell herself, though she was excited to see if the buildings were as big as she remembered or the air as cold. 

The ribbon, crimson and pleated from the many times she’d folded it or scrunched it up since the morning she’d found it, still wrapped around her hair, served as a touchpoint of sorts as she exhaled and mentally reviewed the itinerary once she arrived at LaGuardia.  The contact for everything was a Maria Hill, who had arranged for everyone’s travel, for the apartments that they’d call home during their run. Hill seemed nice enough, though matter-of-fact, and Natasha knew she’d be taken care of, even if she was on edge about leaving Russia, about leaving home. 

He’d given it to her. Whatever supernatural forces were at play, she had a red ribbon in her hands that she’d not had before her dream, and it was a secret she guarded closely. Primarily because it was insane, the idea of magic ribbons and dreams that weren’t dreams. But also because that meant that he was real, that the man who’d visited her at night wasn’t an illusion or something her mind had created as coping mechanism. He’d told her to hold onto it so that he knew it was her. Natasha bunched the ribbon up into a ball in her fist and brought the fist to her lips because this was crazy and if anyone knew, they’d say all of the work was finally getting to her, that she had finally lost it. 

The only person, she decided, who wouldn’t second-guess her was her grandfather, not that she was going to tell him. Everyone else had been over the moon when she told them she was going to New York. Her mother had already sent her with a list of things to bring back. Her father had sent her with a list of people and places to see. But her grandfather. When he found out, his eyes got wide and he looked like he had seen a ghost, motioning furiously because his speech had worsened over the years, to tell her that she couldn’t go. 

“I’m going to be fine,” she sighed and hugged him, ignoring the tears in the corners of his eyes, even though it was truthfully unnerving. “I’ll skype with you,  _ Deduska _ .”

Her parents scolded him for overreacting, for not being happy about her success and the opportunity, but she gripped the ribbon tighter at night and again on the plane when she thought about it. Her grandfather was wise. She hoped the ghosts or the wolves or whatever was going on in her life would prove her grandfather’s fears unwarranted. 

***

She was picked up in an honest-to-God limousine.  A long black one with a straight-faced driver holding only her name, even though she’d traveled with the other ballerinas. She handed him her bag, feeling silly and shy as she slid into the back, though thankful for the quiet and the space afforded after such a long and grueling flight. It was nice to feel like a queen, like a celebrity, like she was important, and she took it as a good sign. And she knew she should have kept her eyes open, should have taken in the sights of the city she could only barely remember, but she closed them for the jet lag anyway.

And she tried not to squeak too loudly when the car stopped in front of the apartment building where she and the rest of the ballerinas were staying.  Right in the heart of the city, within walking distance of the theater, and all glass and sharp lines. It took her breath away. The driver gave her luggage to the doorman, who showed her inside, handing her an envelope with her name on it. 

_ If you need anything, tell me immediately.  _

_ -M. Hill _

She stood in the elevator and read the letter to herself, fingering the key that slid out along with it. 

“If you need anything at all, don’t hesitate to give me a ring,” the doorman said with a smile. “It will be nice to see you all filling this building.”

“Thank you, I hope we won’t be too loud,” Natasha smiled and the doorman held the door open. 

“Twenty-eight floors and you got the top,” he said, his accent peeking through. She nodded, dazed because she didn’t quite know what to expect when she opened the door to her apartment, already impressed and a little overwhelmed by the treatment so far. 

“My God,” she whispered when she stepped inside, because anything else would just be impossible to say. “This is…”

“I’ll just leave your bags here,” the doorman said gently, aware that she was gaping, perhaps. Her eyes swept across the apartment, across all the space. More space then she’d had in the dorms, more space than she needed. Across the white. White tables, white sofas, white walls, everything looking like it cost more than anything she’d ever owned. And when she walked to the windows, she was sure she’d stopped breathing, was sure she was looking at Central Fucking Park. 

“Have a nice evening, Ma’am,” her doorman said before leaving her alone to scream and jump up and down, unable to believe her life and that it was all hers. She was about to make snow angels into the carpet in her room-sized closet when her cellphone rang. Moving to the one black chair, a big armchair in the living room, she collapsed and pressed ‘talk’. 

“Miss Romanoff,” a woman’s voice answered, quick and calm. “I hope you got in alright and are comfortable.”

“It’s very lovely and entirely too much,” Natasha said, probably gushing and definitely not as cool as she normally tried to be. “Is this someone from the theater? Please tell Maria Hill this is above and beyond, it’s just wonderful…”

The woman on the other line laughed. “I am Maria, so I will take this and say it’s no problem at all. You are the star, aren’t you?”

Natasha balked, looking down and her chipped nails. “Well, I...we all work hard and if one part suffers, we all suffer…”

“But you are the Black Swan, the prima ballerina,” Maria said plainly. “And it’s my job to make sure you have the best. If you suffer, the whole world falls apart."

“No pressure, right?” Natasha sighed, because this was only what she always told herself all the time and exactly the reason she wanted to quit,her heart aching in her chest. Maria clicked her tongue. 

“I am sure you are tired but the owner is having a small thing tonight to welcome everyone. Just drinks and small bites, nothing too overwhelming. And it’s my job to come and pick you up…”

Natasha leaned her head back against the chair and closed her eyes. The owner, she knew via Google, was a young guy. Family fortune, supported the arts, socialized but stayed enough out of trouble. He sounded spoiled. She hoped he’d give her space to do her job, hoped she wouldn’t be expected to actually spend time with him as part of the deal, though she wouldn’t put it past Ivan for agreeing to it. 

“What time?”

She could hear Maria smile on the other side. “Get some rest, freshen up. I’ll be over in a few hours.”

***

A small thing was actually a big thing, she found out when she arrived later at the restaurant where the ballet company was being welcomed.  Maria, her guide for the night, looked up from her phone and smiled when the limo stopped. 

“When you are ready to go, just let me know. I know that the Owner will be glad to meet you but don’t feel pressure to stay the whole night.”

Natasha looked at the restaurant, a trendy brick building with a name she was afraid she’d mispronounce. She wasn’t even that dressed up, just leggings and a grey chunky cable-knit sweater, her ribbon tucked into her purse because she was apparently a child who thought if her dream man existed, she might bump into him at a company reception. 

Maria, dressed miles more professionally and looking completely confident and grown-up, stood by her and prepared to walk in with her. And when Natasha thought about it, she sighed with relief. Maria Hill was there to do her job, there to show Natasha around and make sure she settled in okay. But she seemed so genuine. Natasha took it as a good sign and hoped it meant everyone else would be as equally welcoming, not that she could get attached to a city no longer home for her. 

The entire restaurant, darkened and candlelit, had been reserved for the company and Natasha watched as her co-dancers walked around, glasses in hand and looking as jet lagged as her. Waiters walked around with trays of appetizers and alcohol, both sounding good to Natasha even though she wasn’t sure how many calories she could spare while working. And Maria motioned with her head toward the back of the restaurant, a booth where she spotted Ivan and Alexei and a few others who she didn’t know, likely people working for and with Maria. 

“I’d like to introduce you…” Maria leaned close, her hand on Natasha’s elbow, her eyes looking around until she saw whoever it was that she was looking for. And something about this, about meeting strangers and putting on a mask of  _ prima ballerina _ , made Natasha shiver even as she straightened her back and raised an eyebrow because she knew first impressions counted. They all but walked into someone, a big someone in a dark blue sweater, and Natasha didn't have time to feel stupid because Maria was grinning like this was suppose to happen. He turned and she breathed a sigh of relief because he looked so  _ normal,  _ so unassuming, blonde hair neatly combed and parted to one side like he’d had it done by his mother, his smile friendly and charming enough. The only thing extraordinary about the man in front of her was his size, though even this felt camouflaged in how he stood, like he was trying not to draw attention to himself.  That and blue eyes that reminded her of the ocean, of something she knew on the tip of her tongue...

“Just the person I was looking for,” Maria announced. “Natasha, I’d like for you to meet Steve Rogers, the owner.”


	4. Chapter 4

 

Steve woke up feeling hungover, unable to remember anything, not even his dreams from the night before. He only made out red hair and a pair of green eyes. He discarded this because he thought it wasn't important.

It happened like this from time through time. Dreams of a mysterious woman with fiery red hair and emerald eyes, whose lips were so soft and full when he touched them with his thumb.

But in the end, it was just a dream and he woke up alone to a big penthouse and an empty bed. The void in his soul was getting bigger everyday. It was only the matter of time before he succumbed and there was no way to return.

He laid there in his bed, not moving an inch since he’d woken up, staring at an empty wall as if he was waiting for it to show him a sign.

His friends had started to notice, had started checking off his signs of depression. He rarely ate or got out of his bed, and it took a lot of effort to get Steve to do something they wanted.

“Come on, now. Don’t just mope around in your bed. You’ve got a kingdom to rule. A bride to find. The council is beginning to think this is the end of the Rogers’,” Maria announced as she opened the curtain of Steve’s bedroom with the house controller in her hands. Maria swore she’d had enough of Steve doing nothing while she, Bucky, and Sam worked so hard, not only trying to find someone for him but also taking care of his business. Bucky, especially, was having a hard time holding everyone in the Irish clan together while the big boss spent his time alone in his penthouse. Sam ran the company in Steve’s place while Maria tried to manage Steve’s personal life.

But Steve made it a really tough job.

“I’m sure Sam can handle my kingdom,” Steve replied. “And I have plenty of time to find my bride. Those old men can go fuck themselves.”

“Whatever. I set up a date for you tonight,” Maria said. “She’s nice and beautiful and smart. Pure Irish blood. She would make a great bride and the council would be pleased with your choice.”

“No, cancel it.” He quickly replied. “and she’s  _ your _ choice.”

“Steve…you promised that you would try.”

“Maria, this dinner date would be all for nothing. You and I both know it,” Steve sighed. “She will think she is the right one for me but I will know that she isn’t.”

Maria looked at her friend. She didn’t like this Steve at all. The one who gave up on his love life and hid in his house. She just wanted him to be happy. But she loved him so she did as her friend asked.

“Okay, I will cancel it.”

“Thank you.”

“But you can’t hide here forever, Steve.”

“I will come out of my shell when the Bolshoi come.”

“Which is a month and a half from now.”

“Yes, it is.”

“Fine, stay here. Do whatever you like.”

Maria stomped away, pissed Sam and Bucky followed her out too. Steve was also getting tired of his friends forcing women onto his lap. He could sense that these women weren’t for him.

That made his decision so much easier. He got out of bed and began to pack his bags. He would leave this place, leaving all the madness in New York City behind. He called his driver to bring the car around and called his pilot to prepare his jet.

Steve closed his eyes and inhaled deep, listening to his instincts before telling the pilot his destination.

“Take me to Russia.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Steve hung up and threw more sweaters and coats into his luggage. Something inside him growled with happiness when he decided to go to Russia. That was how he knew he’d made the right choice.

“Russia, huh?”

The voice surprised Steve, someone who didn’t get startled easily. He turned around and was greeted with a warm smile by a woman standing in the doorway. He smiled back and went to hug her.

“Wanda,” he greeted her, kissing her cheek. She was like a sister to him and probably the only one Steve listened too.

"Are you really going to leave New York at a time like this?"

"It's just a temporary thing, Wanda. I'm not going to leave forever. Just a month. To clear my head and quiet the ghosts in my head."

"I'm sorry if James and the rest pushed you too far."

"They mean well."

Steve finished up packing and Wanda looked at him like she wanted to ask him to stay. Steve silently thanked her because she didn’t. Instead, she followed him downstairs, where they found the others, waiting in the living room. Everyone seemed startled when Steve cleared his throat and announced that he was leaving New York for a month.

They knew they couldn't stop him so they wished him safe travels and walked him to the limo.

"See you soon, Bro." Bucky hugged Steve. "Hope you find what you're looking for."

"Thanks, bud."

"Good luck. I’ll try not to ruin your kingdom," Sam joked, earning a punch to the arm.

Steve turned to Wanda, hugging her and kissing her forehead, earning a warning growl from her husband. He laughed at his friend’s reaction before turning to her. "Take care of everyone for me, okay?"

"Sure. Safe flight."

Steve kissed Wanda's forehead and earned a warning growl from her husband. Steve laughed at his friend's reaction before turned to the last woman.

He looked at her as if he tried to thank her for everything and Maria just nodded. Steve hugged her again. "I know you mean well and I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble. Thank you for everything you’ve done for me."

"I know. You’ll be a wreck without me handling your shit."

"I know."

"I hope you find her soon, Steve."

"Thank you."

Steve got into his car and everyone waved goodbye before the car speed away.

  
  


* * *

 

 

He didn't understand why his instincts had told him to go to Russia. It was as if he expected to find someone or something there. As if maybe his right one would be a Russian woman or man. Well, at this point, Steve only wanted someone to share his life with.

He always trusted his instinct. It was always right. That inner something that lived inside him, part of him since he’d learned he’d inherited wolf blood from his mother. He was a descendent of an ancient bloodline, the purest one. Steve didn't know until he was seven years old, when the darkest night forced him to turn into a wolf.

He still remembered the pain of the first shift. It hit him unexpectedly, while he was lying in his bed. Suddenly he felt the sharp pain running through his body. He felt something inside him reaching out as he screamed from the top of his lungs. His parents rushed in with the rest of the household and told him not to fight it, whatever it was. To let it out.

Steve let go and then he saw it with his own eyes. His skin had started to grow golden fur. He fell on all fours and his hands started to change into paws. He looked in the mirror and saw his eyes change, from blue into red. He felt his teeth grow sharper and longer.

Once it was finished, he found he’d become a wolf. He turned to his parents, who had also turned into their wolf forms. His mom had the same shade of golden fur, her eyes bright blue. His father's fur, in contrast, was white with brown highlights along his back. He had red eyes.

The ruby red eyes of the Alpha.

After Steve’s first shift, his father taught him how to control his power, how to control that dark side of him that had a tendency to come out. His dad didn't know why it was harder for Steve to control. Even the elders of the clan couldn't find the answer to this. 

Joseph believed that Steve had too much power, so much that it was too hard to contain. In spite of this, or perhaps because of it, he took pride in his son, his only heir, who would take over his position one day. His son who would rule the Irish Wolf Clan.

No one challenged him when he ascended to this title. Every council member accepted him as clan leader, in fear of the Rogers power, and so he had ruled for some time.

“Sir…” the driver called as they arrived at the airport, pulling Steve out of his deep thoughts. “We’re at the airport.”

“Thank you,” he replied and got out of the car.

Steve quickly got on the plane and the pilot quickly took off, heading toward Russia.

 

* * *

 

 

Once he arrived in Russia, his men took him to the cabin he had in the forest. It was one of the most secluded properties he owned, surrounded by mountains, woods, and rivers. The dark part of him growled in delight when he saw the property. It had been so many years since the last time he’d actually let loose of the beast inside him, a free spirit but also one as dark as night. Steve had always been afraid that he might lose control.

But he could sense that there weren’t people nearby, not for many miles. It was perfect because he wanted no harm to come to anyone when he turned into his wolf form.

The cabin was small but had just enough space for him. His security guards insisted on staying with him but Steve ordered them to stay in Moscow until he called for them.

The guards left and Steve waited until he couldn’t hear the sound of the car or smell anymore oil fumes. He sat down on the snow, closed his eyes and felt the nature that surrounded him, overwhelming his senses. Winter breezed flew through his hair and gave freezing kisses on his skin. Snow fell down on his face. He’d never felt so free in his entire life. This was it.

Steve let the inner beast out, let it took control of him because he knew it wouldn’t hurt anyone. Humans were safe. 

There he was, in his wolf form, golden fur and ruby red eyes of an Alpha. The wolf howled in delight as his paws sunk into the snow, leaving prints all over the place. He began to run, feeling free for the first time in so many years. Steve howled again, and this time it echoed through the forest, announcing the arrival of the Alpha creature.

Steve roamed the forest for the rest of the day, tireless as he traveled for what felt like the entire continent. His wolf self felt the kind of power that had been dormant inside him for too long.

He didn’t even notice when the sun came down or what area he was in. He was too happy to roam freely in the woods and across the rivers. He was about to head back to his cabin with his prey when he heard a whimper from under a fallen tree. 

The golden wolf carefully stepped closer to the source of the sound, sniffing to identify what it was, every sense heightened to perceive any threat might come his way.

But what he found in a small hole under the tree trunk was an abandoned wolf pup with dark fur and blue eyes. From the smell and the appearance of it, the pup was barely a month old, left starving to death and lost from its pack. The little pup was shaking, crying with fear of the Alpha. It started to pee itself and whimper louder, trying to tug itself away from Steve.

Steve took pity and used his nose to gently nudge at the small pup. When his red eyes met with the blue ones, he used his alpha power to communicate with it.

“Don’t fear me, little one. I will take care of you.”

Miraculously, the pup stopped crying and shaking. Steve picked it up by its neck and put it in front of him. He slung his prey on his back before picking the pup by his mouth. He headed back to his house, where he placed the pup on the front porch and reverted back to his human form.

The pup seemed to be less scared of him when he approach it again. “Don’t fear me,” he said as he picked it up and held it in his arms. The pup cooed and nuzzled against his chest. “I will call you Midnight because of your fur.”

The pup licked his face before Steve gently kissed it’s forehead and let it down.

“Ready for a nice meal?”

The pup wiggled its tail and followed Steve outside where he’d left the deer. Steve began to remove the hide, thinking he could make a rug. He slowly filleted the meat and fed the rest to Midnight in small pieces. He packed everything up and put it in the fridge before cooking his meal.

Midnight jumped on the couch beside him and laid its head on his lap. Steve rubbed its head.

“Looks like you have to stick with me, pal.”

 

* * *

 

 

It was the darkest night that Russia had seen in a hundred years. Darkness fell on Moscow and everyone hurried back home to the warmth of their fireplace, a hot meal, and their family, feeling safe and secure by the fire and the content sound of wood burning.

A man in a black coat walked through the snow gathering high on the pavement. No one came near him because of the aura he gave off. Fear wouldn’t have been enough to describe how they felt so they just stayed out of his way.

The man was looking for something. He had his mind set on it and he intended to get it done. He had been looking for his long lost clan member for so long. Said member had escaped New York without his permission and it was the council who had decided to bring him back. The order was given out many years earlier. It had taken a long time but the Alpha had finally found the runaway member.

He stopped at brown brick house in the suburban area of the city and his ruby eyes swept over it, assessing the security system, taking in the environment. He heard six hearts beating inside the house but only one particular beat that stood out from the rest. A weakened beat that signaled the owner’s poor health and age.

The tall man opened the gate of the white fence, creeping silently onto the property. He found an open window and climbed in without any noise. Half of the house had already turned off the lights. He stopped at the table near the kitchen and his eyes swept over the framed photo framed on it.

A picture of the family.  His escaped member, surrounded by his children and their spouses, and two lovely grandchildren. One in particular caught his attention. A girl with red hair and green eyes that stirred up memories inside him.

He sat the photo down, discarding those thoughts, and focused on the task at hand. His heightened senses led him to a dark room where the member was sleeping. He walked toward the bed and cover the member’s mouth with his hand. The old man on the bed startled awake, trying to scream, but the Alpha shushed him.

“Don’t make any noises or your lovely three year old grandson will die,” he threatened. Red eyes gleamed in the dark and fear struck the old man. “You thought I couldn’t find you, Pietr.”

“ _ монстр _ !”

“My name is not  _ Monster _ ,” the Alpha joked as he sat down next to the man on the bed. 

“Why are you here?” Pietr asked.

“I came here to take you back to New York,” he said. “You knew you couldn’t leave the clan without my permission. And yet, you did. It’s a great offense and the council has decided that you will leave Moscow and go back to New York, living out the rest of your days within the reach of your clan.”

“No…I can’t…my family.”

“Don’t worry about them. You won’t see them again either way. If you deny my command, I will kill everyone in this house and then I will hunt your beautiful redhead niece down and kill her too. I will make you watch me rip out their throats and turn you grandson in one of us. But if you go back to New York, no harm will come to them. You will never come in contact with them again.”

“I will go back. Please don’t hurt them…please. I will do whatever you say.”

“Good. I’ll give you time to say goodbye to your family. You have a month and then you will travel back with me to New York.”

“Yes. Just don’t hurt them.”

“You have my word, Pietr,” the Alpha promised before standing up. “Make it count.”

The Alpha left the house as swiftly as he’d come in.

  
  
  


* * *

 

Steve woke up because Midnight was licking his face like crazy, in obvious effort to wake him up. When Steve didn’t move, it began to tug his blanket away and jump his chest.

“I know…” Steve groaned as he opened his eyes and saw Midnight smiling at him, its tongue stuck out and tail wiggling happily. “I’m starting to think I make a great mistake.”

Midnight licked him again and Steve held it in his arms before walking to the kitchen. He gave a scrap of deer meat lef over from his last hunt to the wolf pup. He started a rabbit stew for later tht night, letting it stay on low heat, slowly cooking it. Then he fried up the pan and made himself a grilled cheese sandwich and a deer steak.

The cold winter of Russia made him eat twice the quantity he usually ate in New York. Because of the wolf blood in his veins, he already consumed more than a normal human. He sat down on the couch and watched Midnight run around the house happily. He had his men find toys and a dog bed for the wolf pup, though it refused to sleep in its bed, preferring to sleep on his bed anyway, curled up next to him.

“What do you think about going for a walk in the forest today?”

Midnight howled, making a happy noise. Steve cleaned up his dishes and took off his clothes before turned into his wolf form. The pup ran after him. He had to teach it how hunt and how to be a wolf. How to live in a pack and how to socialize with others, human and werewolf alike.

It went on like that for weeks. Steve would lead and Midnight will follow him everywhere. He was a month and a half old when Steve took him into the deep forest and witnessed him hunt down a bear. He knew he’d accelerated the usual process but Midnight took it rather well. Its senses had improved dramatically under his teaching, unlike a normal wolf who would have needed more time.

Steve couldn’t be more proud of his little one. Midnight felt like his own child. 

The pup walked beside Steve, as if he was guarding Steve, as the Alpha dragged a very large bear back to their cabin. He returned to his human form and praised the pup for being good and obeying his command.

Midnight sat and watched Steve skin the bear hide, feeding it with a little scrap of meat. Steve dried the meat he filleted in the sun before taking the remains back to the forest where it would return to nature.

Every day went on like this except on nights when Steve let his guard down and didn’t feel like himself, letting something else take over him. The beast in him did things that he couldn’t remember when he woke up the next day, leaving only fuzzy memories and a thing or two outside the cabin to help jog his memories.

Most of the time it left animals. Some mornings were a bit harder than the others, when he found a human body. Of course, he discarded these high in the mountains, feeling completely guilty about what he’d let the beast do to humankind.

_ “They deserved it,  _ the voice in his head said. _ ‘Those were criminals, petty thieves, rapists.” _

_ “How can you be so sure?’ _ ” Steve asked out loud.

_ “Because I don’t kill good people.”  _

And Steve chose to believe the beast to help unburden the guilt. He was always afraid that his true nature would bring death and destruction. That was why he always tried to control it, suppressing that side of him.

_ “You can deny it, Steven. I’m you and you are me. We’re the same soul.” _

_ “No, we’re not.” _

_ “Deny it all you want but you have to live with this part of you anyway.” _

Steve’s eyes turned red in a matter of seconds as anger arose in him. Midnight jumped away from him and started to shake and whimper in fear. It could sense Steve’s emotions and knew that this wasn’t the best time to stay close to its master.

_ “You will not take the humanity out of me.” _

_ “Why? You’re not human to begin with anyway.” _ It taunted him, pleased to see Steve so close to breaking.  _ “You may have been raised like one but you’re not human.” _

Steve screamed and finally the dark part of him took over again. Midnight ran and hid inside the closet. His appearance changed when the beast took over him. This time it wasn’t wolf form but something else.

His blond hair was darker. His face was covered with beard. His body hair grew a bit longer and darker. His eyes were still ruby red. His body was bigger and stronger as brute force flowed through him.

His alpha form. The stronger version of his human form. The first stage of three. He’d never reached the last stage. He wished that day would never come.

"Midnight," Steve called his wolf and heard it whimpering from the closet. He slowly approached, noticing the fear that filled the air and its voice. He knelt down in front of the pup. "What did I tell you when we first met?" he asked and lifted Midnight up. "You don't have to fear me. But it was wise of you to do that."

Midnight knew its master but it also noticed the differences. The man was his master anyway, and it will love the man no matter what form he was in. The pup licked Steve's face and the alpha hugged it tight.

"Stay here.  Don't go out until I come back."

Midnight howled in a tiny high-pitched voice and Steve kissed its’ forehead.

"I’ll be back soon."

Steve put it down and then he prepared food in case his pup was hungry. He also refilled the water bowls, enough for it to survive three days. Steve left the cabin and transformed into the golden wolf, running off with lightning speed. He followed his instincts and they took him to Moscow.

Once he reached the outskirts of the city, he turned back into his human form, save for his red eyes. He walked through the empty streets in the middle of the night before finally stopping at the sign of a large mansion.

 

_ ‘Bolshoi Ballet Company’ _

 

He walked through the empty building, surprised by the lack of security. He could easily get in and out of every room without anyone noticing him. The alpha in him took full control, leading him to the school grounds. He sat on a stone bench and let out a howl as if calling his mate.

And there she was, in dream-like state, walking toward him in her white nightgown. Her long red hair fell down her back, bouncing up and down as she walked gracefully to him. It was just a dream to her and she would question whether he was real or not. They had met like this since she was young. His heart led him to her every time he got the chance. Sometimes he would dream of her but he quickly forgot when he woke up and returned to his human self, questioning whether she was real or not.

It was a struggle. Normal Steve Rogers was a stubborn ass that refused his own nature and how it led him to his potential mate.

“Master,” she called out as she pushed open the doors. Her voice cut through his soul and warmed the cold inside his heart. It lightened up the dark parts of him. He stood up and waited for her to come to him. 

“Natasha,” he greeted and held his arms out, spinning her around with joy, feeling his heart swell as her touch tamed the beast inside of him. She was so small, so soft, and vulnerable against his body.

He put her down on her feet and they had a long talk. He gave her a red ribbon and told her to hold on to it so he would know her anywhere. She told him that she would be in New York and his inner part howled with joy that she was going to his hometown. He could feel her hesitation and anxiety and he couldn’t help insisting that she would do great in the Big Apple.

Then she told him she wanted to retire. The world would grieve the loss of the best ballerina but he thought it might be a chance for them. He’d given up a lot for her to pursue her dreams, patiently waiting for this time to come so he could claim her as his.

She told him that she was too old for ballet now and he laughed because it was funny. She was in her peak condition and she’d only lived her life for twenty something years. He held his gaze with her, trying to conjure up an image in her mind, hypnotizing her, making her believe that she was dreaming. 

Natasha said something about her being kinky and the dark part of him almost broke his own vow of not touching her until the time was right.

“Natasha, one day you are going to tell me exactly every single thing that excites you and I’m going to do it until you are begging me to do whatever I want, and then I’m going to do that too.”

Natasha’s eyes widened and she breathed. He could smell her arousal. It was thick in the air and the scent alone made him hard. He ached to fuck her like she was asking for. “Fuck,” she whispered and Steve touched her cheek.

“One day,” he smiled. “Because you are mine…”

“Fuck,” she repeated. “Some fucking dream.”

He leaned toward her so that his lips were close to hers, his body covering hers suddenly. Everything about her was sinfully seductive and it took a lot of his willpower to stop himself from ripping her gown apart. He wanted nothing more than to fuck her, knotting her, making her his.

“This is not a dream, Natasha. I am your master and you will submit to me one day.”

“Okay,” she shuddered. Steve could feel the heat coming off her body, so inviting. He looked down and smirked, knowing damn well what he could do to her and to mask his own arousal as well. He met her eyes again, nodding and mouth open like he was waiting for her to say something else, to say his name. And so she did.

“Okay,” Natasha said carefully. “Master.”

“Oh Natasha,” he said her name, his voice heavy and thick. She grabbed his shirt underneath his jacket, feeling his breath and the heavy mass of muscles underneath fabric.

“Please,” she begged. “It’s not fair that it’s my dream and you won’t.”

He looked apologetic when he pulled back, even though he also looked like he was ready to pick her up and take her somewhere. He really wanted to do that but he had promises he wanted to keep.

“Soon, Natasha,” he promised, kissing her forehead quick. “Soon.”

Then he hypnotized her again, making her fall asleep and carried her back to her bed. He kissed her forehead again.

“We will meet soon.”

  
  
  


* * *

 

 

Steve didn’t know when he came back to the cabin or when his alpha reverted back to his usual self. He couldn't remember what he was doing. The only thing he remembered was the same redhead with emerald eyes who frequently visited his dreams.

_ Oh god, no _ , Steve thought before he jumped out of his bed and checked outside the cabin.

There was no sign of her body, which made him sigh in relief. He didn't kill anyone the night before. He didn't kill that woman in his dream. Midnight followed him out with its tail wiggling happily. It was obviously happy to see him in his human form.

"Hey, buddy," Steve knelt down and picked the pup up. "Let's find something to eat, shall we?"

Midnight howled and Steve laughed before heading to the kitchen. But after Steve sat down on the couch and ate his meal, he found himself lost in his own thoughts again. He thought back to how he easily he was losing control lately and how his dark self was having so much fun killing things, both humans and animals. Steve was concerned about this, concerned that he might end up killing wrong person. 

But what weird was that his dark self never appeared again, after that night that he dreamed about the redhead. Steve was relieved and decided that it was time to go home and cage himself inside his penthouse until the Bolshoi came. Living in the wild like this only made him lose hold of himself.

He packed and called his men to pick him up. He took the spoils from his hunt and packed those in his car. He picked up Midnight, who growled at one of his men. Steve knew by his wolf senses that there was something wrong and his Alpha self came out just as the man attacked him.

Steve disarmed the man, dropping the gun into the snow, breaking the man’s arm in the process. Midnight jumped in and bit the assailant’s other hand. His bodyguards rushed in and grabbed the attacker.

“Who are you?” Steve asked.

“Хуй тебе, монстр!” the man spatted at him. “You deserve to die, you foul creature.”

“Who sent you?!”

“Someone with distaste for your love for Russians!”

“You’re going to tell me who sent you.”

“Or you will kill me? I’m a dead man anyway.”

“Fine, if you want it that way.”

Steve motioned for his men to get rid of this man. One of them turned into a wolf and dragged the attacker into the woods, silencing him forever. Steve cleaned the blood off Midnight and let it in the car with him. His bodyguard hid the body deep in the forest where no one would find it. Steve thought about this all the way back to Moscow.  _ Who would want him dead? _

He remembered the moment he ascended to this title. The clan leader, Alpha of all alphas. The council expressed their hatred for Russians and while Steve didn’t agree with them, he heeded their advice anyway. When he bit Pietr and turned him into a wolf, Pietr automatically became a member of the Rogers pack and part of the Irish clan, which had greatly irritated the council.

They couldn’t do anything but warn him, threatening that if Steve brought more Russians into their clan, he would lose their support. The Alpha didn’t care about it at all because he knew they needed the Rogers’ protection and financial support. His family was powerful in both the human and werewolf world.

His alpha self remained out and awake for the rest of the trip to the airport, highly aware of his surroundings. Midnight slept on his lap and he stroked its fur gently. He arrived at the airport and found Pietr waiting for him with one of Steve’s men.

“So you finally kept your promise,” Steve said.

“Only because you threatened to kill my family.”

“Get in, Pietr. Settle in. It will be a long flight.”

His bodyguard grabbed the old man and pushed him inside the plane, had him sit opposite of Steve. Pietr looked shaken and Midnight, who sat next to him, kept its eyes on the old man. Steve loved how loyal the pup was to him. It could be trusted more than his own men.

“His name is Midnight. You can pet him if you want,” Steve said. His red eyes stared at the man sitting opposite him.

Pietr didn’t even try because the wolf growled at him. Steve chuckled and thought back to the day he’d bitten Pietr in the arm, turning the boy into a werewolf like him.  _ How destiny could play them all? _ He never thought his granddaughter would be this important to him. He knew this. He remembered. But Human Steve wouldn’t know about her because he rarely remembered her or the nights they’d had together, since she was a kid.

The alpha part of him had found her so many years before. When he checked on the Romanovs, before they’d left New York. He saw her through the window. The cute little redhead girl laughing with pure joy in her grandfather's arms. The laughter that touched the deepest, darkest part of him and shined light into it. After, he would visit her at night when he could, making her feel like it was all a dream. He made a promise to himself that he wouldn't take her before she could achieve her dreams and get everything that she ever wanted.

After she retired, she would be his. He’d already waited this long, waiting even twenty years more wouldn't hurt.

The alpha part of him knew she was special but Normal Steve, who couldn't get a hold of his power and embrace his true self, denying it at every turn, couldn't remember anything that his dark counterpart did. It was a shame. Both personalities could have had what they wanted by now if only Steve accepted his destiny.

"Where are you going to put me?"

"One of the nursing home the clan owns. Where most old wolves would stay and have full protection. 24/7."

"It's a jail for me, isn't it?"

"You can say that."

“Why do you have to do this? You can just leave me there to die.”

“Because you ran away, Pietr, and now you have to accept the consequences.”

The old man knew there will be no compromise. He had escaped his fate for too long and now he had to pay for what he’d done. At least he’d spent most of his time with his family and there were no regrets.

His only wish was to see his granddaughter again, one last time.

The jet landed at Laguardia where Steve’s security team was waiting to pick them up. Steve dropped Pietr off at the nursing home in Brooklyn where most of the elder members lived. The alpha left almost immediately but one of his guard stayed to help Pietr settled in.

Steve headed home. It sounded weird now because he’d spent one month away from this place. He picked Midnight up and took the elevator to his penthouse. He would have someone buy stuff for the pup tomorrow but right now, they both needed to clean up and a long rest.

When he stepped out of the elevator, his face was hit with confetti. Midnight hid its face in his chest, whimpering from the sudden attack. 

“WELCOME BACK!” everyone shouted at them.

“Hey, guys,” Steve greeted, trying to hide his exhaustion.

Bucky came in to hug Steve but Midnight jumped down and stood between them, growling at the man. 

“What is this?” Bucky asked, confused with the little pup.

“My wolf pup.”

“Steve, where did you get it?”

“Russia. I found him in the woods. Abandoned.”

“And does he know…” Maria asked.

“He knows who’s boss,” Steve replied before kneeling down next to the pup. “Midnight, this is our family.”

Suddenly the pup’s reaction changed. Bucky and Wanda held their hand out for Midnight to sniff and it whimpered before licking their hand, tail wiggling with excitement to meet new people. Everyone came in and let the pup get to know them. The little fur ball finally found itself a pack and learned where it was in the ranks.

It was a Beta just like Sam and Maria. It knew that Steve and Bucky were the Alphas but its master was also the pack leader while Wanda was an omega and Bucky’s mate. The pack welcomed their newest member with hugs and kisses. Wanda held the pup in her arms and told James that she wanted one just like this.

“Steve, I thought you would find your mate in Russia. This is not what I expected,” Maria said as it was her turn to hold the pup. “But he’s a nice surprise.”

“He’s a cute little fur ball.” Steve rubbed Midnight’s head lovingly. “He is a great company.”

“But will he adjust to the city life, dude>” Sam spoke up. “You will have to hide him here all the time.”

“I know. I will think about it later.”

“We’ll let you get some rest,” Wanda said and kissed Steve’s cheeks. “I’m glad that you’re back.”

“Good to be back.”  
  
  


* * *

 

In the final two weeks before the Bolshoi came to New York, Maria was busy with finalizing all the details and making sure that everything went without a hitch. Steve gave one of the apartment buildings near the theater to the Company. He also rented two of his private jets to them. One for transporting the cast and crew and another one for shipping stage equipments and other things.

He told Maria to give the best apartment to the prima ballerina. Even though he didn't know who she was or what she looked like, he felt like she deserved it. Even more than the company owner. As a long time patron to the art world, he knew how hard someone had to work to achieve her position.

He also oversaw all the promotions himself. He made sure everyone in town knew that the Bolshoi were in New York. Fans of ballet from across the country would fly there just to witness one of the best ballets in the world, and to see the best ballerina take the lead.

"Boss, everything's set," Maria said as she stepped inside the living room. "Steve?"

There was no answer but she could hear a wolf howling outside. She followed the voice and then found Steve in the garden, playing with Midnight.

"Steve," Maria called the blond who was laying on the grass with the pup, who’d grown so fast in the past week. Its head and feet were disproportionately large. 

Steve looked up at her with a smile Maria hadn’t seen in quite a while. She was glad that Midnight was a perfect distraction, at least her friend was happy.

“What’s up?” 

“Everything is already in place and the Bolshoi will be here in three days.”

“What about the welcome party?”

“I already arranged that. I picked out a restaurant and reserved it for a whole night. Figured you wouldn’t want anyone here.”

“Yeah, you know me too well.”

“Do I need you assign anyone to take care of Midnight?”

“Just leave him some food and he will be okay.”

“Sure.”

 

* * *

 

  
Steve admitted that he was actually excited for the Bolshoi. He went out to buy new clothes and got something for Midnight too. He made it clear to everyone that the welcome party would be casual so no need for suits or dresses. Just a small gathering to make the ballet company feel like home.

All of his friends would be there of course, especially James and Sam, who’d made a bet that Steve would drop his jaw when he saw the prima ballerina. Bucky said no woman could make Steve drop his jaw but Sam thought otherwise.

Steve ignored the stupid bet and began to get ready for the important night. He fed Midnight and instructed it to eat the rest of its meal only when it was hungry. He filled up the water bowl before he went to the bathroom to clean up. Maria sent a message to let him know that plane had landed and everyone will be send to the apartment to settle in.

He put on his white shirt and then a dark blue sweater over it. He looked in the vanity mirror and began to do his hair, trying to make it look nice as he could. He was a bit nervous because this would be the first time in many months that he had attended a social gathering. His social skills were a little rusty and he hoped he wouldn’t make a fool of himself.

Steve kissed Midnight’s forehead before he left, telling the wolf that he would be home soon and to guard his home and stay out of trouble. Midnight gave him a short high pitched howl, the one that always made Steve laugh.

The driver was waiting for him downstairs and took him to the restaurant. Maria kept him updated the whole time, the last message that she was picking up the Prima Ballerina. He couldn’t wait to meet her, he’d heard so much about her great talent and her beauty. He refrained from googling her or searching for her picture on Sam’s phone.

He loved a great surprise.

Steve had met some member of the Bolshoi already. They were a brunch of really nice people. Some of the women openly flirted with him but he didn’t care much. Steve shuffled around to make sure he talked to everyone before he found his friends for refuge. He was talking to James and Wanda when he heard people gossiping, Maria’s voice on top of them.

“I’d like to introduce you…” Steve heard her say and he turned around, his eyes immediately meeting with a pair of emerald eyes that he swore they were the same one he’d seen in his dreams. Steve was rooted to the spot, holding his breath as he watched the most beautiful woman in the entire world walk toward him. Her long red hair, as fiery as he remembered from his dream, curled just perfectly, bouncing as she walked. Then his eyes drifted to her long legs, clad in only leggings while the rest of her body was hidden under a grey, chunky cable-knit sweater. The way she walked showed the grace of a Prima Ballerina, no one could mistake it for anything else.

It was a first impression indeed. Sam definitely won the bet.

“Just the person I was looking for,” Maria announced. “Natasha, I’d like for you to meet Steve Rogers, the owner.”

“Ma’am,” Steve extended his hand out and the first touch with her soft hand sent electric shocks through his body. This was something unexpected from a stranger.  Some part of him felt like he’d known her forever. He bendt down and kissed her hand. He could hear her say ‘oh’ in surprise.

But Steve too was surprised at the interesting scent he caught when he kissed her hand. He pulled away but the sweet scent still lingered around her. It wasn’t perfume or anything. Something told him that she was special and that she might have a hint of werewolf blood in her. Her scent alone had already awakened the deep dark part of him, making it growl with joy and threaten to come out. The animalistic part that he worked so hard to suppress for many years wanted him to just carry her away and mark her, claim her.

“Steve, this is Natasha Romanoff, the Prima Ballerina,” Maria said.

Steve gave her a soft smile but in his head, million thoughts just ran through him. She was Pietr’s granddaughter. The woman in his dream was apparently the same woman as the one in front of him.  _ Now it all made sense _ .

“Nice to meet you, ma’am,” he said. His voice was soft and gentle. Just to make her feel comfortable instead of feeling awkward around him. “I hope everything we set up for you will make you comfortable.”

“That was way too much, Mr. Rogers,” Natasha replied. “But thank you for the nicest rooms I’ve ever stayed in.”

“It’s my pleasure, ma’am. And please call me Steve.”

“Steve…” She only had a little Russian accent in her voice but it did something to him. It sounded so sexy when she said his name. “Nice to meet you too.”   
“Anyway, I do hope you enjoy this little party. The food is really nice and if you miss Russian food, I can also have the chef prepare it for you.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” he kissed her hand again. “I believe Maria told you that you don’t need to stay here the whole night.”

“Yes, she already told me.”

He couldn’t resist smiling again. Something about her just did something to the muscles around his mouth. “Please enjoy.”   
  


He gave her a little nod before walking toward James, Wanda, and Sam while Maria was showing Natasha around and leading her back to her friends. Their eyes met across the room so many times than either cared to count. Every time Natasha would smile shyly, Steve would feel his heart race. 

God, if that wasn't a sign for him to ask her out on a date and get to know her, he didn't know what it was. 

Then it was time for him to make a welcome speech. He thanked them for accepting his invitation and he hoped that they will enjoy the city and its hospitality. He hoped that they would feel like they were home. If they needed anything, his staff at the hotel would be more than happy to assist them.

Ivan Petrovich stepped out as the one who spoke for the whole company and thanked Steve for his generosity. The Bolshoi were more than honored to perform in New York.

The party resumed and everyone was having fun. Natasha stayed until the party was over out of courtesy for the host. Steve Rogers was such a nice guy and she would have felt guilty if she’d left. He was a perfect gentleman, soft spoken and an all around Mr. Nice Guy. He even walked her to her limo and bid her a goodnight. 

"See you tomorrow, Miss Romanoff."

"Tomorrow?"

"I will probably drop by the theater to check that everything is going without a hitch."

"Oh..." she said. "See you tomorrow then, Mr. Rogers."

He opened and closed the door for her and watched as the car sped away. One of his man approached him, asking if he wanted to go home. Steve told him to bring the car around.   
When he arrived, he was met by Midnight who stood guard at the elevator and jumped at Steve, who held it close before dropping it at its bed.   
  
"Good night," he said before heading toward his bedroom.   
  
But Midnight followed him. Steve stopped trying to get the pup to sleep in its own bed and let the pup on his bed instead.   
  
"If you get any bigger than this, you will sleep in your own bed, understand?"   
  
The pup nodded before laying down on the comfy bed. Steve cleaned himself and came back to the pup. One thing that Steve noticed was that he couldn't stop thinking about Natasha Romanoff.  
  


* * *

 

Steve couldn’t breathe. He felt like he was suffocating but then he sneezed and stirred awake. Midnight was already some place in his house. He got up and found fur shed on his bed. The pup’s dark furs were leaving trail all around the room.

“Midnight!” Steve called and he heard a noise from outside.

Steve was on high alert, thinking the worst. The attempt at his life a while back made him think that someone might hurt Midnight to get to him.

“Midnight!”

Steve found the pup in the garden, safe and sound, looking happy as usual. It sensed the distress from Steve and walked to its master.

“What happened with you?” he asked and rubbed his hand on its back, more furs shed off in his fingers, revealing the mature fur color of the pup. It fur was mainly white with black highlights on its back.

“Hmm, you’re growing up so fast, boy,” he said. “Way faster than a normal wolf.”

Midnight licked Steve’s face and nuzzled up with him.

“I can’t call you Midnight anymore, can I?” Steve joked and hugged his wolf tighter. “Let’s get something to eat, shall we?”

They had a nice breakfast. In Midnight’s case, a bowl of raw meat. Steve told the pup that he was going out for the day and might come back late. The wolf whined.

“Wanda and James will be here to keep you company, alright?”

Midnight made a little noise before going to play with its toy. Steve had plans to visit the Bolshoi at the theater to see if everything was in place and to make sure his theater provided them with everything they wanted.

Ivan and the theater’s manager were at the front of the building to greet Steve. He just wanted to see if everything was fine and not to bother or make anyone uncomfortable. But no one missed the bouquet of white lilies in his hands. Some of the ballerinas hoped that he had brought it for them.

But he asked for someone so specific. Ivan led Steve to the redhead, who was stretching at the bar in the middle of the stage.

“Natasha!” Ivan called the redhead and she turned around on her toes. Steve was stunned at her graceful posture. She smiled when she saw Steve and bowed for him mockingly before she walked down the stage to meet him.

“Mr. Rogers,” she greeted.

“Miss Romanoff.” Steve gave her a nod and once she reached him he kissed her hand again. When he looked he saw a slight blush on her cheeks, making her look even more beautiful.

But this time his nose picked up something. Something that was so wolf like. But he couldn’t pinpoint what it was. Her scent was very sweet and calling out to him but he discarded the thought and suppressed that side of him. 

The sweet delicious scent still lingered in the air when he pulled away.

“I have something for you,” he said and presented her with a bouquet of white lilies.

She received them with a bright smile that made Steve glad that he had done something right. “Thank you, Mr. Rogers. It’s my favorite flower.”

“I’m glad I picked the right one.” He smiled gently. A smile that probably melted every girl’s heart. But Natasha was no ordinary woman and Steve knew it.

It would take a lot of effort for him to win her heart but he would court her properly. He would not let the beast inside him take over and just do whatever it wanted. She deserved all the good things in life, including a man who would respect her and treat her well.

She was important and probably the one that he was looking for all along.

  
  


* * *

 

 

Night fell over New York and Natasha was just finishing her long and hard rehearsal. It was a quite a fun day at work because everyone was so hype about performing in this venue. She was on her way back to her private changing room with a bouquet of white lilies.

Nat lit scented candles in her room. Maria Hill asked her if she required anything specific in her room or not and Nat didn’t want to act like a diva but Maria insisted so Natasha asked for scent candles because they helped her relax after a long day. Hill did everything so perfectly. She made sure the candles were delivered every week.

She put the flowers in the vase and made sure she would not forget to take them back to her room. They deserved to be in a nice vase and in a nice room. Steve Rogers was definitely charming and handsome but more than that, he was a perfect gentleman.

Natasha wasn’t sure of his intentions yet but she could obviously see his interest in her.

She was brushing her hair when the lights went out. The candles she lit in the room were the only thing that gave some light to the room. Nat took the red ribbon on the table and clutched it tightly in her hand, afraid that she might lose it.

Nat turned around from the mirror and was about to head to the door when a shadowy, tall figure stepped out from the dark. She knew he was a supernatural being. No man had eyes as red as blood. She stepped backward as the creature stalked closer until it stepped into the light, revealing a human form. He looked exactly like normal human except for the blood red eyes.

He was wearing a black mask, covering the upper part of his face but the most memorable feature was still his eyes. His strong jaw covered with dark stubble. He was tall, with broad shoulders with dark blond hair. He was so muscular- she could see his muscle flexing under his tight shirt. Nat swallowed as her green eyes fixed on his perfect feature. No human could be this perfect, the strong jawline, the nose in shape and the high cheekbones.

As she stared into the creature’s eyes, she felt that she was drawn to him, hypnotized by the strange man.

“Who are you?” she asked, voice shaking with fear. “What are you doing in my dressing room?”

"You came,” he noted. His lips spread with a predatory smile. “I mean you no harm, doll.” 

“It doesn’t feel like that.”

Natasha was so busy staring into his eyes that she didn’t notice that she was up against the wall and this man--no, creature of the night- was only an inch away from her.

"Who are you?” Her voice was shaking but she still held eye contact with him.

"I'm the one who give you that red ribbon in your hand,” he answered. "I'm the one you dreamt of”

Her eyes widened. She didn’t expect to meet her master—the man of her dreams here. He said they would meet again but she didn’t think it would be like this. He saw the confusion in her eyes so he spoke up gently.

“Natasha, I'm your Master"

Natasha was still staring at the man in front of her. She couldn’t believe that this day would come. That the man who came to her in her dreams was really there. His voice was a bit different, a bit rougher, giving off a dangerous vibe.

Her master would be more gentle. He would be anything but this. He wouldn’t act this way.

“You have a strange scent,” he said. Hot breath ghosted her skin, sending shivers down her spine. He inhaled her scent again, couldn’t get enough of it. “A delicious, addicting scent that caught me the moment you came here.”

“Go away,” she tried to ignore how her legs had begun to feel like a jello. “You’re not my master.”

“No, I will not go anywhere. I’m here for you.” His low seductive voice only made her weak and helpless. “Your scent is calling out for me. Don’t deny it. You feel it too.”

“No...I have to go back to the hotel now.”

“You’re yearning for something. Just like me. I know the moment we met in one of your dreams that you would fulfill that empty part of me. It wasn’t a dream, Natasha. It was real, the realest thing.”

His coarse hands touched her arms. The touch that was like a matchstick lighting her whole body aflame. She couldn’t deny this, just like the creature said. This was something she yearned for and this strange man who claimed that he was her master would give her what she was looking for. She could feel it, the excitement, the adventure ahead, and the sexual reaction her body was going through her then.

Maybe he could fulfill her like none of her past boyfriends could.

She closed her eyes and let his lips fell on hers. The kiss that setting her body aflame with lust and desire she never knew she had. She’d never felt this way before, the only person who could make her wet between her legs was her Master. So this was really him. The man of her dreams was really there.

The kiss was unlike anything she’d felt before. The way his lips moved and he claimed her, making her feel weak and ready to submit to him. He held her in his arms while her hands pulled his neck down to get a better angle and he parted her mouth to let him slip his tongue in. Their tongues met in a heated, passionate kiss.

Thank god that she did as Master told her. Their first kiss was totally worth it. It was the right thing for them to have waited.

“Natasha…” he moaned into the kiss.

And that was it. All her resistance was gone.  _ Submit _ was what rang in her head so she did. She submitted to him like he said she would a long time ago. The kiss awakened her, unlocking that part that hidden deep inside. She was finally now free, feeling like herself for the first time in her life.

She let it all go and just let herself feel him, finally getting what she always wanted.

Master was still kissing her. Who knew she could be on edge from a kiss. Her hands slid down his back to where his shirt met his jeans. Sliding them underneath his shirt, Nat shivered at the contact of his hard muscles and warm body. She wanted to feel more. Never breaking the kiss, he undid his shirt and Natasha tore it off his body, letting it drop on the floor. 

The kiss became more lustful and possessive as he got rid of her t-shirt. She wrapped her fingers through the dark strands of his hair. He moved from her lips, leaving a trail of kisses down her neck until he reached her breast. Natasha threw her head back in pure lust, holding his head to her breast. He lifted his head and Natasha could feel his ruby eyes scorching her with a piercing stare. "I want to be inside you.” He lifted her up on her vanity table and Natasha spread her legs as her answer.

“Fuck me, Master,” she said, looking at him with hooded eyes. “Take me.”

He was actually let out a growl before pulling her sweatpants down along with her panties and tossed them somewhere. He got rid of his pants and stood naked before her eyes. He was so beautiful and so sexy. That alone was a magnificent sight and turned her into a bitch in heat, ready for him to just shove his cock in and fuck her hard.

There was no turning back from this now. He stepped between her legs, hiking her legs up spreading them as wide as possible. Her eyes were at his huge manhood, fully erect and the angry red knob leaking with pre cum. His fingers went to her pussy and checked for the wetness. She was so ready for him.

Natasha watched as her Master lifted his fingers to his nose and inhaled her scent. He growled like an animal before he licked his fingers, tasting her. From the look on his face, she knew that he liked it and had half a mind to give her a little tongue action. That would happen another day as Natasha flinched at the touch of his long thick cock stroking her entrance. He held her tight against his hard body, whispering in her ear, “I will claim you now.”

He thrust his cock inside her slowly as he didn’t expect it to be this tight. The pleasing sensation of the friction from the first hirsute was almost unbearable for both of them. Nat moaned, her pussy shuddering with pleasure as it was finally filled, the feeling she’d been longing for so long. To be with her Master this way, to give herself to him completely. Nat felt the cock pushing inside her, feeling every inch and vein, filling her to the fullest.

Then she began to writhe when Master began to withdraw himself all most all the way out, making her whine. She kept her mouth shut when he slammed back with full force, rocking the whole table and her body. He was so big inside of her, filling her, stretching like nobody did, causing her to scream even as she moved her hips up to meet his.

“Don’t keep it in. No one will hear you,” he whispered. Her tight pussy wrapped around his cock, squeezing him so hard that it almost hurt as she moved her hips up to his and writhed with joy beneath him. This fucking brought out all the animal instincts inside him, making his cock bigger and harder than it had ever been. This was the one he had been waiting for so long and now she was finally underneath him. 

He couldn't think of anything else, only a desire to fuck her hard forever, to burst her wide open, feel her squeezing him so hard he howled, her juices running over his huge pulsing cock. He thrust and drove himself into his true mate as hard as he possibly could, making his claim over her. To let everyone know that she was all his.

Nat cried out again and again as Master’s massive cock ripped into her body. He pulled out of her then rammed in deep time and time again, creating a wild ecstasy of pleasure. Master bent his head and sucked her nipple into his mouth, and Nat’s pussy clenched around his cock, making him groan at the tightness surrounding him. He pulled hard on her nipple, sucking it deep, and she could feel her cunt uncontrollably milking his cock. Her head fell back as she moaned, shuddering while his tongue rasped over the sensitive bud. His hips kept ramming in his cock into her hard and Nat could feel the head of his cock nudging at her cervix and rubbing every sensitive spot inside her.

Master moaned in pleasure while ramming her as she squeezed with her pussy on his giant cock and her legs wrapped around his body, pulling him in deeper than he'd ever thought he could go into a woman. The knot at the base of his huge cock began to fill her, causing her to scream louder for more. She liked this feeling of being split wide open.

“Master, I”m going to cum,” Nat looked up to meet his eyes, begging.

He held her down on the table, pushing her knee all the way back. He drove his cock in and it felt glorious when she bucked hard beneath his body and screamed loudly as she shot her sweet cum all over his throbbing cock. Her pussy was milking him and it was all he could take. Master sped up his pace, ramming his cock all the way in until the head of his cock pushed up against her cervix. The knot at the base was fully inflated, locking him inside her. Master howled as he came hard, filling her with his hot seeds all the way inside her womb. Feeling that hot cum filling her sent Natasha into another wild orgasm. Her walls squeezed him so hard as if wanting to milk all his cum out.

Master stopped moving and kissed her lips. He was still coming inside her with thick hot ropes of cum after one another. The knot was still fully inflated and it caused Natasha a little bit of pain, enough that she whimpered out, causing her Master to look at her with worry. He shifted her so she would feel more comfortable and tried to stay still as he could.

“My dear, Natasha…” he whispered lovingly.

“Master…” Nat held him, loving the feeling of his hot body against her. This was all totally worth it, she thought. All the waiting and delayed gratification made their first time so amazing that she never wanted it to end.

As if he could read her mind, he grabbed her chin, looking into her eyes and said. “I’m not a normal man, Natasha. I can fuck you hard and fuck you for hours. Shall I make you cum until you pass out? Shall I split you wide open? Shall I fuck you till you can't see straight?"

Nat felt herself getting wet and horny again. “Yes, Master, please…” She pressed her body against him, moaning into his ear as she felt the knot inside her.

“Of course, dear,” he said.

They kissed deeply, drinking in each other's essence and taking turns prodding each other's throats with their tongues. For Master, the mating gland on her shoulder was begging for him to sink his teeth in it, to completely claim her. Her heart beat erratically, blazing with the unquenchable fire of lust. Natasha held him tightly as she felt the knot began to deflate, whining at the loss of it. Master withdrew his still rock hard cock, being mindful to go slow.

He could see her core quiver, knew she felt empty, waiting to be filled with his cock again. He’d never felt anything like this before. Sure, he’d fucked hundred of women before her, but nothing could compare to the intensity of being with his true mate, his soulmate, to be joined together sexually like this.

Natasha whimpered when he pulled out of her completely. Master smiled and gently let her stand on her feet before spinning her around, pressing her down on the table with her ass lifted for him.

 

“God, I will never get enough of you,” he groaned.

“Take me again, Master.”

 

He leaned forward and tilted her head back to give her another kiss. Then trailed his lips down to her jaw and her neck then behind her ear, touching all the sensitive places that made her shudder under him and arch her back into his sculpted body. He positioned his cock at her entrance, parting her legs a bit wider for an easier access and Natasha stood on her tiptoes.

He pushed in, the head went in and stretched her, and she moaned like it was her first breath of air. She closed her eyes but Master grabbed her chin, whispering into her ear. “Open your eyes and watch as I fuck you in the mirror.”

“Yes, Master.”

Their eyes locked in the mirror. The tightness of her pussy drove him to forget everything and thrust in faster and faster with wild abandon. He grunted when he pulled out, but felt satisfaction when he heard a cry of dismay. He quickly thrust back into her pussy, feeling the tightness become unbearable. Natasha jolted as huge, thick, long cock pressed inside her, stretching her vaginal walls until they were about to burst, even with her wetness. She yelped, and whimpered, spread her legs and lifting her ass a bit higher so she could make more room for the enormous cock.

Natasha screamed as her Master fucked her hard and deep. This was unlike anything she’d ever experienced. This was what she was longing for. She loved this, loved to be taken like this by her man. That part of her was satisfied by this intense fucking. She urged him to fuck her faster and harder, and to come inside her. Master groaned and did as she asked. The sound of the flesh slapping against each other echoed through the room.

Each time he pounded into her, she smiled bigger and started to moan, the sexiest moan he’d ever heard and didn’t plan to stop hearing it. The table rocked back and forth. "Yes!" she cried when he hit a sensitive spot, her legs trembling as she let out a loud moan. He hit it again and Natasha had the same reaction, grinning from ear to ear. Her pussy was hot and crammed full of his cock, and when his hard member hit the spot, it sent tingling waves of pleasure through her core. "You feel so good."

He leaned forward until his chest pressed against her soft back. Master smelled her hair. The delicious scent made his mouth water. A whole lifetime of trying to find the right mate and he finally had her. He kept thrusting in, absolutely fucking her slick hole into submission. She screamed, “Master!”, rocking her hips back to meet his thrust.

He whispered in her ear between breaths, "I'm going to cum in your tight little cunt.” Natasha moaned in reply as his balls slapped against her ass, she whimpered and tried not to let the intense pleasure get to be too much. Master felt the sudden tightness of her pussy. It milked his cock hard. He wanted to cum. He could feel his balls draw up tight to his cock and swell with the load. The knot at the base began to swell up so he thrust in hard until all of him was inside of her. There was something satisfying about the thought of putting his cum inside a woman when she really wanted it.

“You’re mine. Now and forever,” he said before sinking his teeth on her shoulder where the mating gland was. Natasha screamed as intense pleasure coupled with the feeling of the gland breaking under his teeth took over her. Her cunt tightened and a wave of hot liquid poured out of her pussy and all over his cock, drenching his balls so they made a loud slapping sound against her hips. Her whole body was quivering and Master couldn’t take it any longer as his knot fully locked him inside her. All of his cum shot out of his cock and flooded her wet pussy, forcing it straight into her womb.

He broke away from her shoulder and licked her skin to heal the biting wound. It was miraculously healed within seconds, leaving only a faint mark on her skin. Natasha was in delirium and closed her eyes, relishing all the sensation coursing through her body.

Master stayed still at his knot was still fully inflated, rubbing her body to calm her, helping with the pain from the first knot. Finally it was deflated and he pulled out, no cum was spilled. If only she was in heat, she would be carrying his pups after this night. He only knew that she was his mate but something about her scent. Not even she knew about it yet.

Natasha turned around and sat on the table, pulling her master for a loving kiss as if she wanted to thank him.

“I don’t want this to end. We waited for this for far too long,” she said.

“Me too, darling.”

Natasha began kissing his neck and stroking his body with delicate fingers. Master put an arm around her and pulled her into him, kissed her lips softly, and she returned it with gentle passion.

“It’s time for you to go back to your apartment, Natasha. Before anyone gets suspicious,” he replied.

“But Master…”

He kissed her to shut her up. “I will meet you at your room. Just wait for me.”

“Yes, Master.”

They kissed passionately one last time before her pulled away and find her the clothes to wear and watched his mate dressing up while he still stood naked. Once she finished, she turned to him with a mischievous smile and dropped on her knee in front of him and gave a quick lick at his half hard cock before taking it fully into her mouth once.

“Come quick and you will get the rest of that from me.”

Master gave her a predatory smile as his answer.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman_   
>  _Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_   
>  _Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't_   
>  _Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> possible tags for this chapter include: suspend belief; werewolf steve is an asshole; werewolf steve is a literal animal; kind of mirrorverse; rough sex staring special guest kink- knotting
> 
> tw because steve as a werewolf is kiiind of... like... he pulls on a lot of Nat's codependency strings and he is kind of... well, he's an animal. I don't wanna say he is abusive but like, he's the Mr. Hyde to Daytime!Steve's Dr. Jekyll so like... you know?

If the phone had not awoken her, the urgent voice of one of the other ballerinas checking to make sure she was okay and not sick, Natasha would have spent the rest of the day in bed. Jetlag. That was the excuse she gave though the reality was that her entire body ached, sore and bruised in a way she had never felt before. Her legs, her cunt, her arms. Her nipples, skin raw from too much attention. Her lips from too much kissing. Even her throat, she realized with a grimace when she swallowed, as she remembered the night before and and why she was so sore.

“Master,” she murmured, voice hoarse, pulling herself up so that she could scan her room to find him. She couldn’t remember falling asleep, couldn’t remember when he’d left or when it had all stopped, and then it all came back to her. Vivid memories of his mouth on her skin, the way he smelled. Leather and earth and her heart pounded in her ears because it was real, wasn’t it? All the years of waiting and aching and he’d come for her, he’d found her and claimed her and…

She reached for her shoulder, twisting her body frantically so that she could look because he’d bitten her. She remembered it, remembered seeing herself in the mirror, her shaky breath fogging up her reflection as he gripped her hips and whispered filthy things in her ear, as he filled her until she was begging. The memory of it and her sex clenched, her face flushed and a moan in the back of her throat because he’d _found_ her and she’d fallen like a flame, so easy.

The mark was right there, half-mooned shapes where his teeth had gone. She shivered covered her bare chest with her arms, shaken and spooked at how willing she’d been. He’d bit her and she’d come, screaming like she’d lost her damn mind. She was wet even now at the thought, her fingers drumming against her arms and itching to feel all of the places he’d been.

“This is insane,” she huffed. Because it _was_ insane on two levels. On the level that she, Natasha Romanoff, had never been fucked within an inch of her life before, would never have even thought of what it would be like to beg and plead and need so much. Which led to the next level of insanity. She’d been like an animal, like she needed his cock like air and the thought had her groaning and bemoaning every single feminist discourse she’d ever participated in. She’d been filled with only the need for him and in turn, he had taken over, taken everything.

It was supernatural. She tried to remember his face, frustrated that she could only pull on pieces. His lips. The scratch of his stubble. The way his eyes flashed red or the sound of his voice and the way it made her vibrate. That was a little terrifying, if she was honest with herself, but also exhilarating. He’d found her and he’d _claimed_ her like she was someone to be claimed, and every other man before was a cheap imitation. Anyone after was impossible.

Natasha reached for her phone finally before moving off the bed, moaning a little again at her muscles. There were a few more texts. Maria Hill, asking if she’d gotten home alright and if she would mind meeting for lunch. Another classmate. And Steve, a quick message to say that he was thinking of her. She smiled in spite of herself, opening up the messaging app as she padded to the bathroom. She’d have to find a way to let him go gently, hoping he would understand, in light of recent events. There was no sense in trying to carry things on if she was… her heart belonged to her Master. She supposed it always had. And Steve would have to understand. She texted him back to say thank you, deciding she could talk to him when she saw him next.

***

“You look like you have a story to tell,” Maria said, the corner of her mouth pulled into a smirk as she lifted her iced tea to her lips. “I didn’t think ballerinas had time for dating.”

Natasha blushed and she looked down, her mind going blank as she stared at her own cup of coffee. She didn’t have the time for much more than coffee and she hated eating more than necessary during a show- Maria had met her at the studio, coffee in hand and a friendly smile that she was grateful for. She thought about what to say, about what she could possibly say, _(you see, I’m in love with this man who is literally out of my dreams, like since I was six, and last night, he literally fucked me until I passed out…)_

She opened her mouth to say that she was just tired from training when Maria cut her off. “Is it my boss? Steve? Haven’t you two…?” She looked so excited then, so invested, and Natasha squinted even as she smiled.

“Steve? He’s… ah….”

“I’ve been pushing him to get out there!” Maria actually giggled, sitting back in her chair. She looked then like she was proud and relieved and Natasha didn’t want to say the wrong thing so she nodded. “You must be special. It’s been hard for him to…”

Maria’s cell phone chirped, interrupting her and saving Natasha from digging herself into a hole of lies, and she smiled graciously when Maria excused herself and stood up to take the call.  “Barnes?” Maria answered, walking away for more privacy. Natasha thought this would give her time alone and she tried not to grimace when she saw Steve walk past a smirking Maria.

“Natasha, are you busy?” he called out. Natasha was busy, honestly, the clock ticking against her for the training time she’d lost but she shook her head and he gave her a sigh/smile that was equal parts pathetic and adorable. He sat beside her and she tried to block out her memories, the memories of the night before, because she could at least be present for him.

“I know you are busy but I’d like to take you out,” he said. Calmly and direct, like he’d given it a lot of thought, like he’d rehearsed it. “You know I like you and I think you like me and, worst case scenario, you have someone to show you around New York? I can take you to all of the nice places…”

“Steve, I don’t know if I should date you. I don’t think it’s professional…” Natasha lied, her stomach in knots. “I mean you are so nice…”

Steve looked down and nodded, like he’d heard he was a nice guy all his life. But then he looked up, his boyish smile still there.

“What about if you don't date me? And I still show you around. Platonically?”

Natasha swallowed, her lip between her teeth. “Um… I don't have a ton of time. The ballet…”

“Give me fifteen minutes? I can work with fifteen minutes,” he pressed, grabbing her hand and sliding his thumb around to her pulsepoint. Something about that- the intimacy of it- warmed her and she found herself agreeing, saying ok even with Master in the forefront of her memory.

“Sure, maybe at the end of the day?” She mentally calculated what time she might be free.

“Now?” he asked, hopeful. Natasha blanched, looking down at her feet. She wasn't even remotely prepared to go out, clad in dance gear and her booties. Where could he even take her when she wasn't even wearing proper shoes.

“I am so behind today, Steve…” she started. Steve grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

“But I own this theater, Natasha. If the lead ballerina needs fifteen minutes, who better to grant it…”.

“Steve…”

“Fifteen minutes, come on,” he urged, handing her his coat. “But we have to hurry.”

Natasha didn't respond, her mouth open as she was swept away in her tights and leotard, outside. She slipped his jacket on, warm leather that she tried not to inhale for sake of time, as his equally warm hand tugged her outside into the crisp air of the city. She protested lightly even as he led her to a hot dog stand, his face smug.

“I’m from New York, you know,” she scowled playfully. “And I can’t eat hot dogs, not during a show!” Not that they didn’t smell amazing, her stomach growling at the smells of hot dog and onion and relish and exactly the food ballerinas should never eat.

“Just one bite? I’ll fight anyone who says anything because this is something you do when you go to New York and this guy’s the greatest,” he nodded his head to the wiry thin old man who was already dressing up a hot dog as if he knew what Steve liked and wanted.

“How do you know? Do you own him too?” she rolled her eyes.

“Yes,” Steve grinned, handing her one without even asking if it had on everything she liked.  Her heart sped up at his quiet confidence, at the control he had and his humility about it. “I do. One bite.”

“Just one,” she agreed. He was right. It was amazing, the flavors sinking into her tongue and reminding her that she was hungry after all.

She ended up eating the rest as they walked slowly back to the studio, feeling pleasantly satisfied and calm. “Thank you,” she admitted. “That was the best fifteen minute meal I’ve had in awhile.”

“I’ll see you later for another fifteen?” he asked as she pulled off his jacket and handed it to him. She took in a deep breath, ready to find an excuse when he reached over and touched the corner of her mouth with his thumb. It was a gentle touch, an intimate one, and she paused, losing her thoughts because he’d done it.

“Just fifteen minutes, Natasha,” he said as he wiped away the mustard on his finger with a napkin. “I don’t give up easy.”

Natasha nodded. She could, she decided, indulge this. It was a professional obligation. Just friends and acquaintances. After all, he was the reason her company was there. There was no way it could be anything more, clearly. Not when her heart and everything else belonged to Master. Her face flushed at the thought and she looked up at Steve carefully, hoping he couldn’t read minds. The memory of the bite on her shoulder burned and she shivered. There was no way the man in front of her could compete.

“I have a lot of work to do, Steve, so no more than fifteen minutes. If I don’t train, your ballet is going to be a failure.”

“Impossible,” he grinned. “But I’ll take the challenge. Same time tomorrow?”

“Sure,” she said slowly, banking on the little sliver of control she hoped she had.

***

Part of her was afraid that Master wouldn’t return, or that if he did it would not be for a long time. Years passed between dreams, after all, and she’d gone much of her life assuming he wasn’t even real. It absolutely made sense that he would stay away, that he wouldn’t come back. Her heart hurt when she thought of it, and she felt silly for feeling so lovesick.

“Anyway,” she sighed as she unlocked the door to her apartment. “It’s not like I have time for mysterious dream men.”

Not when she was training and not if she was going to be mini-dating Steve Rogers on the side, she figured as she walked through the dark rooms to her bedroom, shrugging off her bags and gear, her muscles crying out for a hot bath. She’d have to wake up early the next day, especially to make up for all the time she’d lost, and the bath felt like a good start in the right direction of rest.

“It’s not like Master cared when I dated before,” she said to herself as she slid into the tub, sinking until the hot water was up to her chin. “He really can’t say a word about Steve. Steve’s just this guy from work. It’s nothing.”

It _was_ nothing. She knew it logically. And yet, it was as though she’d been changed. Master wasn’t just a dream, he was real. He wasn’t just some shadowy creation of her subconscious, wasn’t some imaginary friend. He’d been there, touched her and spoken to her and made good on every promise. She was his. It was as though the dreams had been the prologue, she thought as she pushed her big toe against the _drip drip drip_ of the tap.  When she closed her eyes, it was his she saw, burning like they saw her in a way she couldn’t say she’d ever been seen before.

“Master,” she whispered, her mind on his hands, on his hot breath on her skin. She was tired, her job was exhausting on every different level, and the quiet of the bathroom and the sound of the faucet drip all lulled her into an almost hypnotic state. And then she was lost in the sound of her own breath, her heart, and the feeling of floating in the tub. She didn’t expect him to return but she wished he would, wished as she slid her hand between her legs, that he would.

The cold water was her signal to get out and when she did, she tried not to feel frustrated. She’d lived just fine not knowing him, believing he wasn’t real. She was acting like a child. Natasha shivered as she stepped out, reaching for the towel, stopping in front of the mirror to look at her face.

“Grow up,” she scoffed at herself, deciding the healthiest thing was probably to focus on Steve, on the ballet, on real life. She tightened the towel and stopped only when the lights flickered out.

_Fuck._

And then it was like she was still under, still hypnotized even though she had control over her thoughts and her body, as her eyes darted around in the dark and tried to adjust. Every sense took over and she listened to the sound of the wind and the city outside, listened for footsteps because her heart was screaming, _he’s here. He came back_.

She listened, walking slowly back to her room, but didn’t hear anything, didn’t realize he was fully there until he was behind her, the heat of his body against her.

“Natasha,” he growled and she whimpered, feeling so much like prey, so much like she should be afraid even though she knew from her memories that he was kind and gentle as much as rough.

“Master,” she responded, aching to feel him, the _want_ in her body unreal.  She wanted to say something. Why was he there? How did he get in? Would he stay? But the words stuck in her throat and then she didn’t get the chance to spit them out because he was pushing her against the wall, his breath hot on her throat.

_Yes, good, take it, take me please._

Her thoughts were a mess and messier still when she felt his mouth on her skin, the heat of his tongue and the scratch of his beard. He licked at her collarbone like he was sucking on the water from her bath, like he was hungry, and she pressed her palms against the wall because she was his and couldn’t presume to touch him more.

“You smell so good,” he said for the second time since she’d met him in person, his teeth nipping at her pulse point. “You bathed for me. Good girl.”

Natasha’s tongue was frozen in her mouth, her breath in pants and everything in her so impatient for more, to be filled, to be taken, like she wasn’t still recovering from the night before. And suddenly, nothing else mattered. Not Steve, not the ballet, not anything except whatever Master wanted.

“This is mine,” he grunted, undoing the knot of her towel so that she was bare before him, the cold air hitting her skin like a shot to her system. “Mine alone.”

Her heart hammered and she wondered if he knew, if he knew that the theater owner was trying to woo her, that she’d tentatively agreed. She spread her legs wide, hoping her body convinced him of her loyalty.

“Yours, Master,” she said and whimpered when a big hand cupped and then squeezed her breast.

“And what do you want, Natasha? What is it that only I can give?”

“I… I don’t know,” she answered. _Touch me. Please touch me. More._

“I am the only one who can make you happy, Natasha. I know you better than you know yourself and I am the only one who can give you what you want, what you need. Do you feel safe?”

She remembered that he’d always come, that he’d always been there. That he’d promised to be there, to find her, and then he did. He felt dangerous but he was her Master, of course she felt safe. “Yes.”

“Yes, what?” he asked, rolling a hardened nipple between his fingers. Natasha was so wet, could feel her arousal getting stronger, and she tried to think clearly.

“Yes, Master. I feel safe.”

Master raised her arms above her head with one of his hands and she tried not to cry out.

“Tell me what you want, what only I can give.”

Everything. All of it. She wanted all of it, her eyes searching the dark for his face, only able to see again those eyes that tore into her soul. She wanted to be fucked until she was a mess of cells and synapses. Until all of the control she had over everything in her life- her work, her career, her family, what she ate and every other thing- until he owned it all.

“Pl...please…” she stammered, her back arching so she could move toward him.

“Please what…”

“I need…” she cried, feeling tears at the corners of her eyes because she had never been good at saying out loud what she wanted.

He pressed his frame against her and she frantically catalogued it all. The smell, the feel of his sweater, the hard of his dick pressed against her belly like a weapon. Her legs felt weak and her arms burned just slightly and she knew he would wait until she was brave.

“Fuck me, Master,” she cried. “Please. Oh god, please, it's all I've thought about all day, I need you.”

“Good girl.” There was amusement in his voice and she sobbed, relieved that she had done it right.  “Close your eyes.”

Natasha did as she was told, her lip between her teeth when she felt the cloth of a blindfold covering her eyes. More darkness. It should have made her anxious, not seeing, and yet she found herself exhaling. He had it all, he controlled it all.

“Master…”

“Not yet, Natasha,” he whispered gently. Seeing him was a not yet and she stifled disappointment when she felt his tongue on her breast. He hummed, appreciatively, and she bucked her hips for more, every sensation going straight to her core.

“All day?” he asked as he slid a finger down her sternum, down her past her belly to her cunt. “You thought of me all day?”

“Yes, Master.”

“And how wet are you, if you are thinking of me all day?”

Natasha gasped when his finger slipped between her folds. He laughed and her face grew hot.

“Very wet.” He sounded like he was praising her, like it was good that he’d dominated her thoughts all day. Her mind flitted to Steve. What would ‘nice guy’ Steve think if he saw her? If he knew that she was begging to be fucked by a man she couldn’t even fully see?  Master pressed his finger against her lips and she whimpered again, the taste and the smell of her own arousal something she’d never… the very idea made her hot all over

“Open your mouth, Natasha,” he ordered and she did, whatever humiliation she might be feeling overshadowed by the feel of him pressed against her. She sucked his fingers, first one and then two, her tongue hungry and the memory of his cock in her mouth so vivid. She remembered it, heavy and fat, remembered that she’d wanted it so badly. He pulled his fingers, spit-slick, from her mouth, replacing them with his own lips and she felt like he was taking every breath she could give. She wanted him to.

“Don’t move,” he warned, voice thick with desire, and she fully expected his fingers to breach her again, her breath shallow in anticipation. She did not expect to feel him pushing her knees apart so that she nearly fell over. Did not expect the feel of hot breath or fingers spreading her lips apart to make way for a skilled tongue that lapped at her clit without mercy.

“Fuuuuck….” she cursed. She clasped her hands tightly together in effort to not lower her aching arms as he pulled her clit between his lips, as he pumped in and out of her, scissoring his fingers like he was getting her ready. She remembered how big he was, how she’d grit her teeth and for a second thought there was no way he’d fit. She also remembered how perfectly he’d fit, like he belonged.

Like she belonged to him.

“You taste so good,” he praised. “So good for me. I would do this all day, only for you…”

“Master,” she cried. “Master please…”

“Wrap your arms around my neck,” he ordered, picking her up. Natasha whined, feeling greedy for what she hoped was coming and greedy because he’d stopped. And then she was on her bed, flat on her back and breaths in pants as she waited for him.

“You are mine,” he repeated, saying each word carefully. “You’ve always been mine.”

Natasha writhed, fingers curling into the blanket because her body was on fire and she wanted, no _needed_ more. “I’m yours.”

And then Master was over her. _Finally_. His lips close to her ear and the heat of his body covering her. His next command had her on the edge and she was sure she’d lost her mind, certain only his wishes and needs mattered. “Get on your hands and knees.”

She obeyed, palms pressed into the comforter and her knees spread wide, waiting, every word from him like honey.

“So beautiful, seeing you finally kneeling for me,” he murmured, voice calm, as a hand moved from her neck down her spinal cord to her ass. “I’ve waited all my life for you…”

Natasha moaned, pushing her ass out on instinct, every cell in her body screaming for him to release her. _Please. Please fuck me. I can’t wait any longer._ She didn’t say those words out loud, convinced Master could read her mind anyway, that he knew what she wanted and needed before she did. When he whispered in her ear for her to grip the bedposts and not let go, she sighed in relief that he knew.

When he slapped her ass, the crack of his palm against her flesh echoing in the room and her ears, the words _thank you_ fell from her mouth before she could catch them. He knew, he knew she needed it, the pain and the pleasure and she was overcome with gratitude.   _Thank you, Master. Thank you._

“You are mine, Pet,” he said as he nudged her legs apart.

“Yours,” she cried, not offended one bit at the endearment. He continued whispering the name and others as he pushed inside her, as if making her associate the bliss with all those little nicknames. _Pet. Mine. Kotyonok. Kitten. Omega._

It was different, so different, than anything she’d ever experienced. More than she’d ever thought to want or need. The fullness, the force with which he thrust, so hard it rattled her teeth and drove out any thoughts she had. For the first time in her life, her mind was blank and she couldn’t think past how close she was.

“Relax, Natasha,” he whispered, kissing her shoulder blade, “I’ll make it good for you.”

“Please don’t stop, please, more,” she babbled, so close, everything in her on the precipice.  He grunted, started thrusting harder. When his hand, the one clutching her waist so tight, moved between her legs, fingers and palm pressed into her, she lost it.

“Very good,” he praised her, his voice clear over her screams. Over the waves of pleasure, over the heat from her stomach to her toes. Her legs quaked, her knees sore and every time he thrust, her nipples dragged along the blanket, sending sparks throughout her whole body.

And then it happened. Something she remembered but forgot, like it was the first time all over again. Right as his pace faltered, the swell and the stretch near the base of his cock. The burn. Her body went into fight or flight and what little sense she had told her that this was not normal. That this was not _human._

“Relax, Natasha. Relax, Omega,” he purred, his mouth hot on her spine and her heart raced because whatever was happening was good but it was also not natural, was also not the way things were supposed to be. She wanted more, didn’t want it to stop, was biting her lip so hard at the pain. “You are mine. Only I can know you, can know you this way. Not Steve Rogers, not any other man or woman or being on earth…”

And then Master sunk his teeth into her shoulder again and she pushed back so that she could bury her head into the mattress to scream.

She could feel him come inside her, could feel the hot and knew her body was accepting it hungrily, the relief and euphoria flooding over her. She was a mess, hair in sweaty clumps against her face and her body covered in the filth of sex all over again. And when he didn’t pull out, when it was like he was locked inside, she was still grateful.He licked against her shoulder, against the bite, and whispered again all of his names for her.

"Perfect, Natasha, my Omega," he said, licking still on her shoulder and then small, tender kisses. He was still full inside her, the pressure still there, and she panted, mind blank and cheek pressed against the soft of the bed as his cock finally softened, as he finally pulled out. She whined at the loss, missing it already, even though her muscles cried out for collapse. His hand rubbed at her shoulders, her back, her hips with gentle affection and still she did not move. He seemed to like that, calling her good again before telling her she could let go, before pulling her into his arms so that she was cradled, her mind tired, very much like his pet after all.

“Stay,” she begged. She nuzzled against his chest, her body still hot. He was still clothed, like he’d undone only enough to fuck her, and she frowned. His shirt was soft and comforting. Long cotton sleeves to a color she couldn’t see but guessed was dark, and she didn’t so much care that she was naked and vulnerable as much as that he wasn’t. She couldn’t presume to ask more from Master, she knew that, but she hoped she could at least convince him to hold her until morning.

He huffed out a laugh, his hand massaging the soreness of her pelvis, the reminder of that unnatural pressure, and kissed her forehead, pulling down her blindfold after a firm reminder not to look. His gestures left her confused, longing for more but also quietly content.

“Sleep, Natasha,” he said into her hair. His silence about her request was an answer itself. He would not stay. Whether because he couldn’t or wouldn’t, she didn’t know.  She nuzzled her face into his chest, her muscles relaxing almost per his suggestion, as if the dreamlike state she’d been in before was back in full force. She wanted to ask him to stay again, wanted to ask him to let her see his face in the light. He sighed and ordered her to sleep before she could follow through.

And so she did.

***

_Steve honored his word. Every day, fifteen minutes and soon she counted on those minutes as a much-needed breath of fresh air. Fifteen minutes on the roof, pointing out stars and the city skyline, the places he remembered as a kid. Fifteen-turned-twenty minutes walking around the Botanical Gardens or her arm in his around Park Slope and all of the brownstones. A thirty minute stop one afternoon in Prospect Park picking up leaves and talking about what it was like for her to live in Russia._

_“Is there someone else, Natasha?” He asked this when they were returning one day. He’d put his hand on the small of her back as they were walking in and when she looked up, he pulled it right back like he’d forgotten what this was and what it wasn’t._

_“Yes,” she admitted. “Kind of.”_

_Kind of because Master wasn’t her boyfriend, wasn’t…. Well, she supposed he was her lover and he’d been her friend in her dream. She rubbed at the back of her neck and wrinkled her forehead because the truth was that it was complicated. It as if she belonged to two Masters, after all. The Master who visited her in the flesh and the Master she remembered, the one who was kind and gentle.  She yearned for both, couldn’t understand why she was denied all of him._

_“Kind of? Natasha, you deserve better than kind of…” Steve said, his voice emphatic like he was stating his case.  “We all do.”_

_“Don’t you have a ‘kind of’ someone?” Natasha asked. “Shouldn’t you find someone who wants you completely?”_

_Steve nodded, head down before he met her eyes. “You’re worth the wait, Natasha. I’m happy with fifteen minutes of ‘kind of’ with you. I’ll be here when you get tired of your ‘kind of’.”_

_***_

_“Mine,” he growled, hoisting her up against the wall of the studio. She grit her teeth and shut her eyes, her mind on the fact that they were surrounded by mirrors and she still could not see. He nipped at her collarbone and she yelped.   And then the sound of her tights and her leotard being ripped, her crotch exposed. She wrapped her legs tight around his waist and tried to hold on to control of her mind. That was futile._

_“Yours,” she echoed, yelping again when he pushed inside her, thumb doing circles and pressure on her clit.  He grabbed her hair into a fist with one hand and she shuddered, the pain mixing with the pleasure  “Yours, yours, yours…”_

_“Remember it when you dance here, when everyone’s eyes are on you,” he ordered, a heavy thrust up as he said it. “Remember, when the theater owner is watching you and begging you to give him a chance, that you are mine…”_

_“How? How do you even know?” she whimpered, feeling shame and desire and a surprising amount of power that Master was jealous. “He’s just a professional acquaintance. And a friend. It’s not like you come to me to talk, not like I can text you to say hello…”_

_He laughed and pulled out, pushing her to the ground so that she was kneeling, her hands slipping on the cold floor._

_“He will never be enough,” he grunted, pushing her shoulders so that her head was down and her ass was in the air. “You can play friends with him all you want, Pet, but he will never be enough.”_

_“I just want you to stay,” she begged, feeling suddenly needy, feeling hungry and insecure. When he started thrusting again, fully inside her without any warm up, she slid forward with a whine._

_“Hand on your cunt,” he ordered and she scrambled to obey, fingers seeking out her clit. She could feel him, could feel the power of him between her fingers, could feel the wetness and the heat. “I want you to feel me fuck you, Natasha. I want you to bring yourself close but I don’t want you to fucking come.”_

_“Master?” she asked, pressing fingers down and her cunt squeezing in response to the assault of his cock inside her, to the pressure, to the sounds echoing in the room, her breath ragged._

_“You come when I say, because you are mine and I am your Master,” he pulled her hips tight and she felt him swell inside her. She shivered but she obeyed._

_When he finished, after he pulled out, he dipped two fingers inside of her. She lost her mind on that, fucking back on his fingers with the hope that he’d let her finish. Instead he pulled his fingers out and brought them to her mouth and then her chin to her throat and down her leotard past her breasts to her belly. She gasped, feeling marked and filthy and on fire._

_“Mine, Natasha,” he said again, holding her against him on the floor, her back to his chest. She was wrecked, so wrecked, and she didn’t care because she was on fire and needed to come but couldn’t without his permission. Master spread her legs wide open and pressed his palm over hers, his lips on that bite._

_“More, please,” she begged, fucking up against his hand, against her own hand and it wasn’t enough but it would have to do. He sunk his teeth into her shoulder after whispering the magic word that allowed her to finally see stars._

_“Come.”_

_***_

Three days before opening night, Natasha agreed to go to Coney Island with Steve. It was high on the list of touristy things, he asserted, promising he would have her home in time to get work done. She remembered Master, remembered being claimed on the hardwood floor of an empty dance studio, and knew she should say no. But Steve _was_ a friend and moreover going to the amusement park sounded like fun.

“More time off?” Alexei scoffed as they practiced and she rolled her eyes.

“Like you have a say in it.”

“Yeah, but you are getting too cozy with him. You know what that looks like…” He held her hips as she leaned forward, back leg extended into the air, and she looked back with irritation that he was stealing practice time for gossip. They hadn’t been a thing years, she didn’t get why he suddenly cared.

“Alexei, shut up and work,” she said calmly, doing her best to push the negativity out of her mind. “Besides, he's a nice man. He's nice and different and I like him a lot. More than I ever liked you.”

He tapped her bottom playfully then, his throat clearing. “Well. He looks like he's ready to propose marriage, Natalia. Make sure you don't lead him on.”

She looked up and froze, her gaze following Alexei’s to where Steve was standing in the doorway, a bouquet of pink and yellow roses in hand. His eyes were on Alexei, cheeks rosy, and she stood up straight so that she could move more space between herself and her partner. She could not remember when she had started caring about what Steve thought but the present idea that he was judging her made her uncomfortable. She swallowed quickly before walking over.

“Steve, hey!” she said with a smile that he met easily. He handed her the flowers and looked over her shoulder.

“Natasha, is that your kind-of?”

Natasha shook her head and grimaced. “Alexei? No. No way. He's a very distant past relationship. He's also our best male dancer so we partner. But no. Absolutely not.”

“Oh,” Steve nodded, his brow furrowed like he was trying to read her, trying to fill in the blanks and see where he fit in. She brought the roses up to her nose in an effort to change the subject.

“Where today?” she asked. He grinned and reached for her hand.

“It’s a surprise.”

Natasha took his hand and pushed feelings of guilt about Master away like she’d pushed Alexei’s negativity out. She ignored those feelings when she changed minutes later into street clothes, pushed them out when he led her to the subway, and when he stood next to her on the train to Coney Island.

“This is way longer than fifteen minutes,” she teased, gripping the pole as the car swayed.

“It’s worth it,” Steve asserted with a shrug, moving closer when a very pregnant and very tired looking woman boarded the train. Natasha watched as he nodded, a quick ‘ma’am’ on his lips as the woman sat beside them on the last free seat. He seemed curious, fascinated even by the woman who was slowly rubbing her stomach, lips parted and eyes closed like whatever she was feeling was a secret and he was lucky to observe.

“Do you want children?” she asked. He met her eyes and shrugged one shoulder up, smiling small and guilty like she’d caught him.

“I don’t know if I’d be the right person to ever be someone’s father, Natasha.”

“Ugh,” she groaned. “Steve, you literally wear dad sweaters. You were made to be someone’s father.”

He laughed, the train causing him to lean just slightly into her, his hand above hers on the pole. “You gotta have a partner for that.”

Natasha looked up, her lip between her teeth, and considered him. He stood over her, tall and comforting and protective. Steve was a good man, just like she’d said to Alexei. And he was the antithesis of Master because he was there, right in front of her, tangible. Master knew her, knew what she wanted and needed but what if she wanted a family too, one day? Master was great for what she wanted when she wanted to be fucked but Steve…

“You always bite your lips,” Steve observed, his body close enough to hers that he could stop that bad habit with his own lips. She licked her lips quick to stop and looked down, her mind on how much she realized she’d like to know if he was a good kisser after all.

“It’s just a nervous habit,” she answered and he hummed like she'd revealed the clue to a great mystery.

“Are you nervous?”

Natasha thought about it, about the slow collection of butterflies that had been floating in her stomach for a while with Steve, even as she thought of Master and how much she was his. She thought about the way Steve always offered her his jacket or the way he made her laugh or the way she found herself staring at the way the blue of his eyes changed shade.

“Yes,” she admitted. “But it’s a good nervous.”

He inhaled when she said that and she knew he wanted to say more but he waited. He waited and they carried on with their day as though nothing had happened. Almost, though she knew his eyes on her lingered when they rode the Wonder Wheel, like he was trying to the think of the right words to say something. Could tell he wanted to say it when he held her hand quiet as they walked down the boardwalk. 

“Did you come here as a boy?” she asked when they were getting ready to head back. It was getting dark and cloudy, threatening rain that she took as a sign that she had to be careful to be loyal to Master.

He looked sad for a quick second, tugging on her heart. “I did. I remember spending days here with my mother and later with my best friend.”

“I'm sure you were a sweet boy,” she mused, choosing to avoid the pain in his eyes.

“I was a handful,” he sighed. “My poor parents.”

He told her then about getting into fights, about feeling angry all the time, feeling different. She touched his arm and thought of her own childhood memories. The American in Russia who didn't quite fit in, who was closer to her grandfather and dream men then people in real life.

“I'm sure they are proud now,” she said gently. He shook his head and looked down.

“They died years ago.”

Natasha put her head on his shoulder but she didn't say anything. What could she say? Sorry? She leaned against him instead, ignoring the way her heart pounded when he put his hand on her shoulder to hug her close.

By the time they got back, it was raining. Natasha groaned because she'd chosen a skirt of all things that day, because she hadn't considered an umbrella. Neither had Steve, not that he looked bothered. He looked downright mischievous, nodding outside when it was time to make a run for it.

“My place is just down the street,” he said. “Hide out with me until it clears up a little.”

The thunder rolled and Natasha _knew_ she should say no. But she was having fun. Steve was fun. She didn't want it to end. She watched the drops fall and shivered, her mind made up even though she knew she'd pay for it later.

By the time they reached his building, it was pouring and the streets were a mess. Natasha squealed, drenched and Steve pushed her into the elevator, looking like a wet dog himself. She shivered and clutched her arms together, watching as he pushed the button for the penthouse.

“Nothing modest for you,” she laughed and he shrugged because this was fact.

His apartment was not modest, of course. It was spacious and modern and she figured the furnishings alone cost more than she was worth. But it also looked unlived in, as if he was never even there. The emptiness filled Natasha with sadness and she wondered how someone with so much could feel so lonely.

Save the dog that ran up and jumped against him, nearly knocking him over. She stood aside and watched, intrigued because she was getting a new glimpse of him. More than the billionaire theater owner who brought her flowers. More than the almost sheepish man who reminded her almost of the kindness her Master had showed her in her dreams. He knelt down and patted his dog, the dog nearly overtaking him, and she wished she could know him more.

“Midnight, this is Natasha,” he said, his voice firm and yet loving as he stroked the big dog's fur. The dog, white as snow save the black stripe along his back and his black tipped ears, paused and looked up at her with piercing blue eyes as though he understood. As though he was sizing her up. She smiled weakly and shivered, half because the dog was so big and imposing and half because of the damned cold of her wet clothes.

She found herself hoping she was passing the dog's test.

“He's a wolf actually,” Steve explained, standing up. “I adopted him.”

Natasha took a step back on instinct, something about that sticking in her mind like a sharp piece of glass. Of course he owned a goddamned wolf, never one to be normal. The wolf seemed friendly enough, moving to lick her hand, and she held her breath just in case. He seemed to ignore her reaction, instead motioning toward the hallway.

“There is a bathroom down the hall if you want to grab a towel. I can start up some coffee.”

She bit her lip again, mentally praying this wouldn't be a night Master would look for her.

She stopped thinking when he touched her bottom lip with his thumb.

“Natasha, don't be nervous…”

“I'm not…” she protested, stopping when he pressed his lips to hers softly. And then she realized she _was_ on edge, nerves not soothed by how nice his lips felt against hers.

“Give me a chance, Natasha,” he murmured, moving his hand to her cheek. It was gentle and sweet and it surprised her how much she suddenly needed it. She'd assumed naively that she was okay, that being fucked until she was sore by a mysterious man she couldn't see was enough. But there were mysteries and secrets about Master that she'd resigned herself to never learning and here was a man who was willing to see her and let himself be fully seen.

Persistent as promised, he pulled her close and kissed her again, this time, his tongue darting out against the seam of her lips until she opened them, until she could slide her tongue against his. Timid and the less so, until eventually insistent and then feverish.

"Please," he whispered and she frowned, the visual of her own pleading for Master fresh in her mind. She shook it off, her heart racing as he put his hands on her hips, their clothes still soaked. She nodded and he kissed her harder, kissed her until her mouth hurt and she was clutching his wet sweater because even though she was heavy with guilt and confusion, her body was focused on how every cell in her body said it was good.

Natasha chose to walk with him to the big white couch overlooking the city, the rain drops painting a heavy canvas against the window and the sound of the storm drowning out the feelings of guilt. She chose to straddle his hips, her wet skirt fanning out so that her even wetter panties could brush against his cock. He gave master a run for his money, she had to admit, the way he kissed and licked at her collarbone or skittered his thumbs along the cold of her damp skin.

It was Natasha who chose to unbuckle his belt, to pull his zipper down and push her panties aside so that she could guide him inside. She laughed at how thick he was, how surprisingly big, until he kissed her quiet, his eyes on her in awe and wonder. And it was her choice to keep hers wide open, to watch his face change as she seated herself over him, as she moved her hips. She had underestimated the value of seeing her lover's eyes and the sight alone made her quake.

"Natasha," he stuttered her name, his fingers digging into her hipbone. He shut his eyes tight and she paused, catching that something was not right. "Natasha, I can't..."

"What?" she whispered and he nudged her, signaling that she needed to move off of him.

"I can't finish like this," he said quickly, meeting her eyes, his own dark.

"Steve, what?" She shook her head, not catching the nuances. He lifted her off and sat her beside him, pressing his mouth to hers before she could ask him again.

"I don't have a condom," he said  quickly in what her gut said was a half-truth and she decided there must be baggage about intimacy he wasn't sharing. He caught her confusion and parted her thighs.

"It doesn't mean I can't… I haven’t done this in a long time, I’m sorry,” he stammered, moving to his knees at her feet. Natasha's mouth opened and when he asked her if he could keep going, all she could do was nod, wordlessly. He was hard, she could see his dick, hard and beautiful against his pants and she knew she should protest.

She was not only starting something with him she knew she couldn't finish because she belonged to someone else, but she was certainly taking advantage. He fixed his mouth on her clit, her skirt pushed up high, and she decided she didn't care.

Steve held her down with one gentle hand, his eyes never leaving hers as he fucked her with his mouth, his moans almost as loud as hers as he brought himself to climax with his fist. And when she finished, he grabbed the red blanket draped over the back and of the couch to cover them both.

She fell asleep content in his arms, his wolf-dog at their feet and the sound of the rain drowning out the anxiety she felt about the mess she was in.

***

“You smell like him,” he growled, knee between hers as he pressed against her. She puffed out her chest, feeling indignant and brave. “Having fun, Pet?”

He grabbed her breast a little too rough and she hissed, wiggling against the grip of his other hand holding her wrists above her head. She growled back, tired of feeling conflicted and guilty.

“I _am_ having fun,” she retorted. “He lets me see him. I'm more than a toy to him.”

He laughed and pushed her nightgown up until she was bare before him, his mouth and teeth marking places all over her, the message loud and clear.  “You are more than a toy, Natasha. You are going to be my queen…”

“No,” she forced her legs shut. “I don't even understand what you are talking about. Stop it, I want more. I deserve more. How can you say I'm so important when I can't see who you are?”

He paused, let her wrists go and pulled back until he was off her, until she could only see his shadow in the darkness of her room. “You were made to be mine. It's ordained.”

She sat up and rubbed her wrists, her chest heaving as she considered her words.

“You've known me since I was a girl,” she said carefully. “But the master in my dreams was kind. I miss that. I need that too.”

The growl that rumbled through his throat vibrated through her and she hugged herself in automatic response. She was right and more than that she knew because she had memories of him holding her, of long talks, of telling jokes and playing cards, that she was right to demand more.

“If I am yours, honor me and stop hiding,” she said, as much power in her voice as she could muster. He sighed and before she could say anything else she heard him take steps back.

“You can't ask for what I can't give, Natasha,” he told her before slinking back into the shadows.

***

She woke up that next morning to a brown box, vibrating on the table beside her. Frowning, she reached for the unmarked container. Inside was a slick black phone, a new model that she knew was not cheap. Underneath it a small scrap of white paper, writing small and scratchy but the message going straight to her heart.

_My number is programmed inside. If you call, I will not answer._

Sure enough, the only number in the directory was his. Master. She sent two words to him and put the phone in the drawer, impressed by the gesture and more confused than ever.

_Thank you._

_***_

On opening night, her father called, his voice tense and breaking. She sat in her dressing room, her hair half-up and half-down, and listened until fear wracked her body and had to hold the phone away just so she could breathe.

 _“It's your grandfather,”_ her father said and she shook her head, preparing for the worst news possible.

“Papa, what happened,” she asked, the knot in her throat there already.

“ _He's gone. Missing…”_

She listened quietly as her father explained. He must have wandered off, her father said, even though Pietr Romanov’s brain was sharper than hers. The authorities were looking, but not seriously, and any way he had left without a trace.

Natasha sat speechless, her gaze on her reflection but really unfocused on anything as she processed the possible loss and the fact that her family had almost accepted her _deduska’s_ disappearance. There was nothing she could do, not from New York, and she reached quietly for her phone so that she could contact the first person who came to mind.

“ _Natasha? Are you okay?”_ Steve sounded concerned, as though he knew immediately just by the shaky sound of her ‘hello'.

“My grandfather,” she said, her voice cracking because she couldn't yet say how worried and scared she felt out loud.

“ _I’ll be right there,”_ he said quickly. And he was, there within minutes and holding her as she cried into his arms. It reminded her of her dreams, which made her cry harder for the mess of her life and her utter loss of control.

“It will be okay,” he said, wiping her tears with his sleeve and then sitting her down at the vanity. “I am here and I will do anything I can to help.”

She sniffed, believing him, relieved when he handed her the pins for her hair and sat with her, like a calm anchor as she prepared.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> with thanks to @mylifeisloki for helping with Brooklyn and @sassaspaz for her werewolf dick knowledge. I hope they both find ways to include this in future resumes (fight me it's worthy)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ THE FREAKING TAG before reading

Steve woke up feeling like shit. Another night that he had no memories of. He knew that the dark side of him was out again. He’d been losing control of himself more and more lately, letting the beast loose. He could only pray that no harm would come to anyone. He didn’t want to hurt anyone, even as his primal instinct was seeking out for more.   
  
This morning was the first time he woke up and noticed the scent of someone. Someone that he actually knew.    
  
Natasha! When he realized who the owner of the scent was, he jumped out of his bed, pulling the blanket off the bed, making sure that there wasn’t a trail of blood or her dead body or anything that might indicate that he had hurt her, (it wouldn’t be the first time he’d woken up to such a sight, laid out on his bed by the dark part of him like a macabre gift).  He sighed in relief when there was nothing. Steve sat down on his bed and buried his face in his palms, feeling tired.   
  
“You need to get your shit together, Rogers,” he muttered. “You have to control it.”   
  
He inhaled deeply, trying to calm down but that only drew in more of her scent, sweet and inviting and making his blood boil with lust and desire. Then he realized something. If he had her scent on him like this, his dark self would go to her. He might harm her.   
  
“Shit!” He cursed and ran to the bathroom to take a quick shower.   
  
When he came downstairs, Wanda was already in the kitchen, cooking something that made his stomach growl.    
  
“Morning!” she greeted. “You look like shit.”   
“Thank you for noticing.” Steve retorted. “Have you seen Maria?”   
“No, why?”   
Steve didn’t answer, calling Maria right away instead. He looked so worried that Wanda began to worry about him too.   
  
“What’s up, boss?” Maria greeted as she picked up his call.   
“Hey, have you seen Natasha?” he asked. “Is she okay?”  

“Yes, she’s fine. She’s right next to me,” the brunette answered. “Are you okay, Steve?”   
“Yeah, I’m okay. I just...feel like something has happened to her.”   
“What do you mean?”   
“Nothing…it’s like deja vu,” he lied.   
“Do you want to talk to her?” Maria suggested. She knew it would put Steve at rest.   
"Yeah."   
  
Steve heard Maria tell Natasha that he was on the phone and that he wanted to talk to her.    
  
“Good morning, Steve.” 

Steve felt the weight on his shoulders lift the moment he heard her voice.    
“Hey, I just wanted to ask if you fancy some French food tonight?”   
“Sure, what time do you going to pick me up?”   
“Is seven okay for you?”   
“Of course, see you tonight.”   
  
Steve could hear her smile and the happiness in her voice that tugged his heart, making him feel something he hadn’t felt for a very long time. Like his heart had started beating again. He felt alive and had strength to carry on.   
  
The instinct in him told him that she was the one.   
  
“So…tell me everything about her?” Wanda spoke up when Steve walked back to her.   
“Who?”

“Don’t play naive. It doesn’t suit you, Steve,” Wanda laughed as she placed his breakfast plate on the island counter. “Tell me more about Natasha.”   
  
Steve was reluctant but Wanda's ability to read minds didn't help him keep the secret either. There was something about the Eastern European clan and their power of mind reading, predicting the future... some even had the ability to see the actual future. Each clan had their own unique power. The Irish clan had super strength and highly enhanced senses. This made Steve the strongest alpha of all.   
  
"She's the Prima Ballerina of the Bolshoi," he said. "And there is something about her that draws me toward her. Not just her beauty...something more than that. I sensed it when we first met."   
"Sensed what?"   
"She might be one of us," he replied. "There something about her scent I couldn't pinpoint."   
"Maybe her wolf blood hasn't awakened yet," Wanda assumed. "Bring her to me and I can help you figure it out. I can see her past."   
"She’ll probably freak out. Besides, I need to keep my dark side away from her."   
"Steve...you have tried for as long as I can remember. You know how it works, it will come out when it wants. You can't control it."   
  
Steve sighed. "I can try my best to control it."   
"Maybe it is time for you to embrace that part. Being one with it might help you have better control. Maybe it could sense your true mate and try to act on it."   
  
He wondered if maybe what Wanda said was right. Maybe that was what the dark part of him was pushing for, trying to claim her like an animal while he tried to woo her properly, making it less scary for her. She was not born with supernatural environment and it might be hard to adjust. He should bring Natasha to Wanda so both of them could get to know each other. 

He loved Wanda. She was like a sister to him even though they’d started out in the most uncomfortable way possible. They had originally been arranged to get married, an arrangement contracted to stop the war between the Irish Clan and Sokovian Clan. The marriage that would unify and cemented their alliance, making them the strongest in all area. Steve Rogers, the only son, and Wanda Maximoff, the only daughter, would make a perfect match.

 

* * *

 

_ The problem was that there weren't even the tiniest of sparks between them. On the day that they first met at the Rogers estate in Northern New York, Steve was neatly groomed and dressed up in a suit, as his mother said. They wanted him to impress the Maximoffs at first sight. _

_ Wanda did impress him, by her beauty but that was it. He didn't feel the need to claim her or something that would indicate that Wanda was his true mate. His father and mother had warned him that there was only a one percent chance that anyone actually found their true mate. His parents’ marriage had also been arranged and they had learned to be together and love one another. Joseph told him that it was the duty that came with the title. Steve was a first born son of the Clan Leader and also an alpha. He had to choose duty over personal needs, which included marrying for love. _

_ The parents sent both of them upstairs for some alone time in hopes that they would get to know each other. The fastest way for Steve to confirm that he felt nothing with this woman was to make an advance. He got on top of the omega but he could smell fear leaking from her and she shut her eyes tightly like she was terrified. Steve pulled away, knowing now that she felt the same. _

_ "I'm not going to do anything," he said with his reassuring voice. "I just wanted to confirm what we both know, that we really don't want each other." _

_ Wanda opened her eyes to look at the alpha before her. "What do you mean?" _

_ "I don't feel like you belong to me or that your scent is calling out to me. There's nothing." _

_ "Same,"  she admitted slowly, shyly, still in respectful deference as an omega. _

_ "I hope you don't mind but I kinda want to wait for the right one." _

_ "You know what our father would say about that, right?" _

_ "They will go on about duty and stuff like that," he shrugged, trying to brush it off as though it was no big deal even though they both knew the refusal of marriage would be a very big deal indeed.  _

_ Wanda laughed. And from that moment on, a bond of friendship was formed between them. Steve felt like he needed to protect this woman, some part of him feeling as though she was the little sister he never had. Deep down, Steve knew his true mate was waiting for him, out there. The one who always visited him in his dreams, the memories of her gone, cruelly stolen away right after he woke up. The redhead beauty with beautiful green eyes that took permanent place in his heart. _

_ When they came back downstairs, Steve's heightened senses could feel the emotion of the room change. He sensed danger from someone in the room so he pushed Wanda behind him while still holding her hand. His alpha instinct and mind started to calculate the potential threats. _

_ "What happened? Why are you two back here so early?" Joseph asked. _

_ "We have an announcement to make and we hope that everyone understands." _

_ Steve turned back and looked at Wanda who gave him a little nod. _

_ "We will not mate nor getting married, but we will remain good friend. We both want to wait until we find our true mate." _

_ "This is an act of war!" Django cried out. _

_ Steve pushed Wanda behind him again and sensed the threat was imminent. But it wasn't from the people who were yelling at each other and threatening war. It was from someone who sat at the back of the group. Even though the man didn't look at them, Steve could feel his emotions. It was then that he realized something. _

_ "What is it?" Wanda asked. _

_ "Someone doesn't like us together. And I will find out why." _

_ Steve's eyes fixed on the man and he decided he would talk to him after he ended all of the war declarations. _

_ "Everyone shut up!" he shouted over the noise in the room. _

_ Everyone went quiet and turned to look at Steve. Every beta and omega cowered in fear when their eyes met with his ruby reds. Even some alphas were shaken at the sight.  _

_ "There will be no war. Wanda and I want these two clans to make peace and become allies. No more bloodshed, no more death, only prosperity for us all." _

_ The fathers backed away from each other and accepted their children's decision. Joseph and Django reached their agreement. When the Sokovian clan left the estate, Steve turned to the man he needed to talk to. _

_"Buck, may I have a word?"_

_ "Sure." Bucky's voice was stern. Anger filled his eyes. _

_The two friends walked away from the mansion and into the garden where no one would hear their conversation._

_ "You do not approve of this alliance?"  Steve asked point blank. _

_ "Of course, I approve of this, Steve."  _

_ "You don't like me and Wanda together then." _

_ "I don’t have anything to do with you or her." _

_ "Then tell me what’s wrong and why I feel like you want to rip my head off when I touch her." _

_Bucky didn't reply and didn't look at Steve's face. That was enough of an answer for Steve. He wasn't stupid. He knew what was going on. Back when the two clans still fought each other, Wanda seemed to be the only one who got away from Bucky's deadliest claws. With or without her magic involved. Every time Bucky got her cornered, every time he got close enough for the kill, he stopped and let go of Wanda._

_ "You feel something for her," Steve spoke up. _

_ "I--I don't know, Steve. But something in me dreads the idea of you and her together." _

_ "Is your soul calling out to her? Do your instincts tell you to claim her?" _

_ "Yes! Every time we fight, every time I'm close to her, I feel like I want to take her away. Every time I have her in my arms, my soul howls with joy and I forget about war and fighting and killing." _

_ "Why didn't you tell me anything?" _

_ "Because I am just a member of this clan. Not like you and her, children of the leaders. And I cannot fall in love with the enemy's daughter!" _

_ Steve laughed. "I will tell father. We can have this wedding after all." _

_ "Steve!" _

_ But the blond didn't listen and ran back to his house where the members of the Council were still holding their meeting. Steve barged in with Bucky behind him. _

_"Father, I think we are still going to have that meeting after all."_

_ Bucky tried to stop Steve but that didn't work out. The next day the Irish Clan requested another meeting with the Sokovian clan, this time with another proposal. Django felt like this proposal was an insult to all of the Sokovian members, especially his daughter. But when he saw the way they looked at each other, Django didn't say another word about it. Instead, he asked the pair if they wanted some privacy to talk. _

_ That was when they realized that they belonged to one another. Everyone gave them their blessing, especially Steve who was glad that his friend had found his true mate and that Wanda would end up with someone who would take a really good care of her. _

_ They gave him the hope that he might find his true mate as well. _

  
  


* * *

 

 

Later that day, Steve went to the theater to pick Natasha up. The manager informed him that she had just finished up her practice and was backstage. Steve conversed with the man for a little while. Ivan spoke in riddles but Steve could clearly understand that he didn't approve of their relationship and that it might jeopardize the show. He was afraid that Steve might take Natasha's focus away from the ballet. Steve insisted that he was only feeding her dinner and promised he will take Natasha back to the hotel before midnight.   
  
With that assurance, Ivan let him inside to see Natasha. But the position he found her in was not something her expected to see. He frowned as he looked as her partner, the main male dancer Alexei, cornered Natasha. She looked bored, as if trying to end the conversation, her voice strained as she spoke harshly in Russian.    
  
"I believe the lady wants you to leave her alone," Steve spoke up, directing their attention to him.   
"Mind your business, dude," Alexei replied and turned back to harassing Natasha.   
  
He could smell fear from Natasha and that was enough. The alpha pulled Alexei away from her and used his body to shield her away. Alexei was about to punch Steve but he stopped, staring at the man in front of him whose eyes had suddenly turned blood red. Alexei blinked again, as though he might be hallucinating, but Steve held his gaze, his look communicating that he would not hesitate to rip his throat open. The lead male dancer ran away.   
  
Steve knew he might risk revealing himself to humans but the instinct to protect her told him otherwise. This was only the confirmation he needed.  This was the signal he’d been waiting for, the one missing when he met Wanda, the one absent when was with any other woman.  Natasha was his true mate.   
  
"Steve..." she called him, pulling him back from the darkness.    
  


That part of him crept back willingly on its own, to Steve’s relief, his mind on what he would have done if he couldn’t control things. Leave her and cancel their date night. He waited until his dark side settled down before turning back to her. She was still shivering.   
  
"Did he hurt you?"   
"No, he just..." Nat tried to find a word that wouldn't worry him. "He just tried to start something between us again. I told him no and he couldn't take the rejection well."   
"If that happens again, tell me right away," he said. "I will have him sent back to Russia if I have to."   
  
Nat laughed and the angelic voice touched the deepest of his soul. He couldn't fall for her more than this.   
  
"I can fend for myself, Steve.  Besides, if you get rid of him, you’d have to cancel the whole thing. He’s just as important as I am to the show," she said, rolling her eyes. He protested because he quite honestly could care less with her safety at stake.  Natasha leaned up to kiss him on the lips. "Anyway, let's not let him ruin our night."   
He smiled. "I agree."   
"You can wait in my dressing room. I will take a shower and be back."   
  
Steve did as she told and waited inside her dressing room. Candles lit the room. Maria told him that it helped sooth her after a long day of practicing. There was a picture of her and her family. Little Natasha looked so cute in her tutu.   
  
_ You think you can deny your true instinct to claim her?  _ his darkest part asked.  _ You think you can deny me? _ _   
_   
Steve closed his eyes and inhaled sharply like he was trying to suppress it.  _ Yes, I will deny it. I will deny you. She's not cattle for you to just claim. She deserves more than that. _   
  
_ You and I both know she needs more than what you give her. She needs both of us. You alone aren’t enough. _ __   
  
Some part of Steve denied that statement but another part knew that it was true. He was conflicted. He didn't want both parts of him to merge for fear of the outcome. If he turned into a monster, it would scare her forever. She would not accept him. She would run away.   
  
"Don't you dare laugh at the picture of me when I was a kid." Her voice brought him back from his inner identity battle.   
"I wouldn't dare," he replied and turned to her, only to find himself blushing at the sight. He quickly turned away. "Sorry."   
  
Natasha laughed at his reaction. She was wearing only a towel, as though she was hoping she might seduce him in some way. His reaction only proved that he was a perfect gentleman. 

Master would have torn the towel off her and fucked her against the wall. She couldn't believe that she was juggling two completely different men in her life.   
  
"Steve, can you help zip me up?" Nat asked.   
"Sure."   
  
He turned around and saw she was wearing a black dress. He stepped closer and pulled the zipper up, careful not to touch her skin.   
  
"It’s nice to see another side of you," she spoke up as she sat down in front of the dresser to put on makeup.   
  
"What side of me?"   
"Your not so nice part," she replied, "It's nice to see you scare the shit off Alexei. Who know you could be a bit territorial?"   
“I don't like bullies, I eat bullies," he said,  memories of the truth vivid in his mind even as he joked. “If you don't cut it out, you are gonna be my dinner.”   
Nat teased back , thankfully oblivious. "I'm your dinner date anyway so what's the different?"   
  
Her eyes and her gestures seduced him so fully. He was tempted to skip dinner and take her straight back to his penthouse, everything in him yearning to go all the way, to claim her as his mate.  He did his best to still those instincts, reminding himself that he was still  Steve Rogers the gentleman who wouldn't do such thing. Steve waited until she finished up and the two left the theater in his limo.   
  
Steve took her to one of those fancy places where rich New Yorkers ate their dinner. But this was way more fun than any pretentious establishment. Steve loved this place because it was both fun and luxurious. A place to hang out with a friend while also having a great meal with the most exquisite ingredients the world had to offer.    
  
"I’ve never been to a place like this before," Natasha noted as they walked inside the building. And then it was as if she could read his mind. "Don't tell me you own this place."   
"I do," he replied with a smile. "But they didn't actually know that I own the place."   
"Why all the secrecy?"   
"Well, what's the fun in the truth?"   
  
He took her hand and led her to the table. The waiter came to give them the menu and recommended their special dishes. And Steve was actually having fun pretending not to know anything about the restaurant.   
  
"There will be a special guest tonight," the waiter said. "Bruno Mars will be here."   
Natasha's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"   
"Yes, ma'am."   
  
As the waiter left, she turned to Steve with a shocked face.   
  
"Did you also make this happen?"   
"You know me too well," he said. "It was actually a surprise for you, something I arranged when I learned that you're a fan of his music."   
"Yes, I am," Natasha replied, unable to hide her excitement. "And thank you for making this night one of my most memorable night in New York."   
"One of?"   
"Well, In case there are more memorable nights."   
"Challenge accepted, ma'am." He would make anything happen, if it was would make Natasha happy. 

They opened a bottle of vintage wine and the food was served twenty minutes later.  Steve smiled as Natasha seemed to put her worries about her weight and food behind, enjoying the great food and even ordering another escargot. He couldn't help but watch her eat. His mother would scold him for staring at the lady like this, but he just wanted to keep every moment of her happiness in his memories.   
  
They talked a lot about many things, just to get to know each other. Steve learned that she loved Lion King, the first movie she’d ever watched. She also loved ice skating, telling him about the winter in New York when her grandpa taught her how to skate for the first time. Steve also told her many things about himself, things that weren’t known in the media. Not that the media knew much about him anyway. He loved to keep everything private and hidden.  That was safe.   
  
The fun part of the night happened when Bruno Mars got on stage and Natasha dragged him to the dance floor. Steve hold her close as they moved to the rhythm of the song. Their eyes never left each other's and their lips moving closer and closer until meeting in a sweet, gentle kiss. They didn't know when they stopped dancing but they didn't care anyway. Steve held her tightly in his arms and that was enough.   
  
They both didn't want this night to end but Steve made good on his promise to Ivan to take her back to her hotel room before midnight. He kissed her goodnight before dropped her off in front of the hotel. Natasha had half a mind to invite him to her room, forgetting that Master might visit her.   
  
For some reason, Steve made her stop thinking about Master for a while.   
  


* * *

  
  
If Steve thought this was a night that the dark side of him would leave him alone, he was mistaken. Once he was in the safety of his home, it began to take over him. The darkness. Even Midnight didn’t dare to come to him when he shifted like this. Steve screamed when he felt his body stretch and grow. It was painful if he was conscious while this happened.   
  
When it was all over, his gentle side was suppressed, locked inside, and the beast finally came out. His eyes were red and his instinct called for only one name _. Natasha. _   
  
With that, he left the building again and headed straight to the only person his soul yearned for.   
  
He slipped inside her room. He could hear her taking shower, humming a song happily,  oblivious to the danger that was so close . He hated that the person who made her happy wasn't him. It was Steve Rogers who made her smile and laughed and happy.  Boring and safe and predictable Steve, who always found a way to wiggle his way into things, ruining everything . He was the reason why Natasha had started demanding for more when everything was perfectly fine. It was not fine, but he had a plan. He would  slowly awaken the omega part within her.   
  
He heard the shower turn off and finally, she stepped into the dark bedroom. He stood up and made sure she could see his eyes in the dark.   
  
Natasha jumped. "Master!"   
  
He flashed her a predatory smile. "What? You didn't expect me?"   
  
He stalked closer until Natasha's back was against the wall. He could smell her fear and the mistrust in her eyes. He leaned closer until his lips met hers. He pulled away almost immediately when he smelled Steve Rogers' scent on her.   
  
His instincts yelled at him to take her and claim her, the threat of another man taking her away from him evident, _ right there _ . Natasha looked at him, eyes confused. She leaned forward to kiss him but he stopped her. Red eyes burned with anger that made Natasha felt true fear for the first time.   
  
"You even taste like him," he sounded disgusted. Natasha cowered,  suddenly insecure that she’d done something unforgivable, that Master would not want her anymore. The thought of it nearly broke her, the idea that she’d lose him even as he terrified her.   
"No, Master...please."   
"Then decide. Make a decision." He pushed further, trying to get her to that breaking point.   
"I can't."   
"You say you're mine but you’re still giving yourself to the theater owner. I told you he will never be enough and yet, you still go with him. How can I trust you if this keeps happening?"

  
"How can I trust that you're real or you even want me when you want nothing but sex from me?"   
  
There they were again. The point where she asked for more, asking for something he couldn't give her. He wanted to give her more but he was afraid she couldn't accept him for who he was.   
  
"All I want is you. You're mine and no one else’s. How many time do I have to tell you? This should not be that hard for you, Natasha."   
  
He was angry now and the instincts took over him. He pulled her towel away, that gorgeous body revealed before his eyes. He growled with pure need as lust took over him. The desire to mate and knot her and claim her.   
  
And he was the Alpha. He didn't need to ask permission from her, an omega, even she wasn't fully awakened yet.   
  
He grabbed her by the throat and Natasha shook at the aggressiveness. This was another side of Master, one she’d maybe had glimpses of but never truly known before, a side she’d hoped she would never get the chance to know. He lifted her up and threw her on the bed. She yelled for him to stay away and she tried to move off the bed. Her escape attempt was futile- Master grabbed her leg and pulled her back.   
  
She was on all fours, naked and ass up in the air. His body was covering her, pressing her to the be d. The sound of his belt buckle made her tremble and in a flash, he’d used his belt to quickly bind her wrists to the headboard. Natasha screamed for him to let her go. His knees spread her legs and she felt his hard cockhead as he pushed inside of her,  the act painful without any warmup or lubrication. She screamed again, hoping her master would stop. She was struggling to get away but nothing worked. He pulled out before thrusting right back in, all the way.   
  
"Master, stop."   
“I’m your mate, Natasha. I can do whatever I want with you.”    
Through the pain of his cock splitting her, she tried unsuccessfully to scream out. “I’m not yours. I did not choose you."   
"That was not your decision to make."   
  
He kept up his physical abuse. He was fucking her hard and holding her so tight, she could feel him busting her pussy deep. She could not break free, could not do anything except try to hold on to the headboard. She had no leverage. He was too strong. Master hammered and pumped her pussy like a piston, fucking her so hard that it felt like he was trying to break her in half with his hard cock.    


“No!  God, no!!!  Please stop!!” 

Master didn’t hear her. His alpha side thought that this was his right. He could do whatever he wanted with his mate. Even as that weak part of him yelled at him to stop abusing her, Master did not stop. She was screaming and his heart should have ached for it but it didn’t. He kept pumping and she start coming on his cock. He was grunting and she was crying. Natasha was shaking, burying her face in the pillow, closing her eyes tightly so she didn’t have to remember it  or the way her body was betraying her.

His hand came to grab her chin, pulling her face up from the pillow, forcing her to look into his eyes. Then she felt his cock nudging against her cervix and Natasha bit her lips to stop herself from screaming again. She had no strength left to fight him.

But then he grunted in her ear. One hand came to grab her pussy while he thrust into her harder  and faster than humanly possible. 

"Don't bite your lips like that," he ordered.

His words reminded her of someone else, a bittersweet comparison to make when Master was inside of her. Why had Master said the same thing about her biting her lips, just like Steve? Was it a coincidence? 

"You’re still thinking about him," Master growled, sounding displeased. 

Nat was shaken with fear. Master stopped and let his cock buried deep inside her. She felt so full, the slightest movement causing her to moan and tickling her sensitive pussy. Master reached out for the red ribbon she’d placed on her nightstand, the one thing she had left to give her hope of Master’s goodness.  He grabbed her red hair and pulled her head back before tying the ribbon on her neck. Master gave a slightly hard tug and she gagged.

"You're mine. You will never be his. I will kill him if I have to," he growled in her ear. "You're all mine."

Natasha cried when she realized it. Her pussy was his to split, to impale, to abuse. The more he felt her cunt soak on him with juices, the more he would ram into her hole, taking her with all of his strength. Master turned into a man she couldn’t recognize. The man she loved and dreamed of since she was a kid was gone, replaced by this insatiable beast. She felt his cockhead against her cervix, painful and pleasurable.

He was determined to get the lesson through her mind. His cock was ramming and pounding into her like an animal. The more she struggled, the more she screamed, the thicker and more powerful his cock became inside her. Splitting and opening her pussy balls deep. Her cunt was leaking and juices were running down her thighs. He could feel the muscles inside squeezing and contracting as he fucked her into the mattress. 

With her arms bounded to the bed frame,  leather biting into her skin , Natasha felt helpless and dependent on her Master. He tried to make her fear him and he did it. This violent, cruel world- she never thought he would bring her to it. She thought that his world might fulfill what she thought was missing.

“You’re mine.” He uttered the words so possessively she shuddered under him, feeling the climbing pleasure build pressure inside her. With one hard thrust, he sent her over the edge and she came hard on his cock. She felt the knot began to inflate but her Master continued the violent pounding inside her. Her orgasm was so primal, so powerful,  but absent the desire and euphoria she should have felt. 

Finally, he slammed all the way up to her cervix and Natasha cried out. The knot was fully inflated, locking him inside her, ensuring that every potent drop of his seeds was sealed. He howled away as he came so hard inside her. His body drove her into further delirium and his orgasm triggered another for her. Her body was overdrive and so sensitive that minor simulation might send her over the edge again and again.

"You. Are. Mine," he grunted as he pulled out his softening cock out of her. The knot wasn't fully deflated yet and Natasha screamed. It was painful but he didn't care. She had to learn this lesson. That she belonged to him.

"Master, please stay," she begged before burying her face in the pillow and sobbed.

But he didn't reply and left the room right away, leaving Natasha to cry herself to sleep.

  
  


* * *

 

 

A week after the opening night, everyone in the ballet company walked around the hotel tried to get everything ready. Maria Hill hurried through the crowd and went to the Prima Ballerina's room. She had the keycard so she opened the door right away.

"Natasha! Are you ready for another day?" Maria asked as she sat down with two Starbucks cups and her iPad.

There was no response from the woman so Maria took the liberty of walking straight to her bedroom. She found Natasha crying on her bed. Even though she was covered with blankets, Maria knew she was naked.

"Natasha, are you alright?" Maria asked as she sat down next to the Prima Ballerina.

She rolled Natasha over and saw something that terrified her. Natasha was crying so Maria knew whatever happened the night before hadn’t gone well. She noticed the bruises and Natasha’s wrists inhaled sharply- if she was not mistaken, those were the signs of abuse and rough sex. 

"Do you want me to call the police?"

Nat shook her head. "No...just get me Steve."

Maria nodded and walked away from the room to make the call. Natasha was still lying on her bed, thinking about how stupid she was to think Master would be here when she woke up or that he would see her as more than the object of his desire. She was nothing more than a bitch for him to fuck and spill his seed inside. How stupid she was to think that he was a man of her dream? She felt dirty. She felt used.

But Steve...Steve was always there for her. So reliable, so kind and gentle. She’d casted him aside because of Master and now she realized that was the biggest mistake.

Outside of Nat's bedroom, Maria was patiently waiting for Steve to pick up his phone. When he did pick up, she spoke urgently.

"I need you to come to Natasha's room right now," she said. "She’s asking for you."

"Is she okay?" 

"No, not at all," Maria replied. "She looks like a mess and you’d better come to terms with whatever’s inside of you, Steve, or Natasha will pay the price."

"Come to terms with what?"

"Get your ass over here and I will explain everything."

She hung up and walked back to the room. Natasha looked bad and Maria had half a mind to pull her out of the starting line and let the secondary ballerina take her place. Steve would probably kill her but she didn't care. It wasn't worth it to force her to perform like this, under this duress.

Five minutes later, Steve walked into the room. He looked worried.

"How is she?"

"Not good."

"And what did you mean by 'I should come to term with whatever inside me.' ?"

"Go inside and take a whiff of the scent on her. It's yours... but not yours either."

Steve walked into the bedroom and found Natasha in a state that he never thought she would be in. It broke his heart to see her crying. Maria coughed as if to remind him to do something so he sniffed. The first hint made him frown. It was indeed a scent of the alpha and Maria was right. It  _ was _ his, but not really his.

It was his dark side’s scent.

How could he be so blind and stupid? He should have known that the dark part of him would do this. He should have known the moment that he first smelled Natasha’s scent, when he’d woken up. He thought it was just a dream but it was just that beast let loose and hurt Natasha.

“Go handle the theater. I got this.” Steve told Maria.

His friend nodded before leaving Steve and Natasha alone. Steve went to Natasha and immediately smelled a stronger scent on the bed and all around her.

“Natasha…” he called, reaching his hand out to touch her.

She turned to him and hugged him tightly before starting to cry all over again.

“Hey, you’re safe now. I’m here.”

He held her like that for a while. Gently rubbing his thumb along her arm to sooth her as he kissed her forehead repeatedly, assuring her that she was safe and that no one would come to harm her again. His eyes noticed bruises on her arms and neck. But it was the red ribbon tied around her throat that caught this attention.

Red ribbon? He remembered something like this in his dream. He never thought it was real. Another memory his dark self  had kept hidden. 

Steve gently pulled the knot on the red ribbon and took it off her neck. He picked her up and walked toward the bathroom. Steve gently placed her in the bathtub and ran warm water. 

“Hey, take a bath, okay? I will wait outside,” he said and kissed her forehead.

She grabbed his hand to stop him. “Stay with me.”

Steve couldn’t say no to that. He sat down with her and she slowly leaned her head against his lap. He gently stroked her hair. He could see she was still shaking a bit. They finished up and he waited for her to get dressed before they went to the theater.

The entire time they sat in his limo, Natasha held his hand. They didn't say a word but the gesture was clear enough. One of his strong arms wrapped around her shoulder, keeping her as close as he could. Nat felt safe just by the warmth from his body. 

Steve, on the other hand, felt how tiny her body was against him. He would protect her at all costs and he would not let his dark side treat her like this.

_ Like you can control me _ . The beast laughed at him.  _ You don't even know when I come out _ .

_ You can’t treat her like this. She's my true mate _ . Steve grunted furiously.

_ You can't see that it was you who hurt her? _ It continued to gloated him.  _ Because you can’t accept all of you making me have to do something. _

_ Leave her alone. _

_ No, I will keep hurting her. _

"Steve..." Natasha's voice pulled him out of his inner conversation with his other side. "You're million miles away."

_ Remember my words, _ the dark side warned him before its voice disappeared.

"I'm here," he assured before kissing her forehead. "If you don't feel better, I can call the theater and put your secondary on the show tonight."

"I can do it, Steve," she replied. "I can't let everyone down."

"Your welfare is my number one priority," he insisted. "So tell me right away if you don't want to go on stage tonight."

She nodded as a promised before kissing him to shut him up and ease his worries.  Steve shouldn’t have to worry about the thing between her night time lover, about the abuse. He didn’t need to know. Maybe she was afraid to tell him the truth because he might feel disgusted by that and leave her. She couldn’t take that too.

Steve let go of it for a while as they were both busy with the preparation of the night’s performance, Natasha with her rehearsal and Steve with the guest list and after party. Maria reported to him every hour to ensure that Natasha was fine and she also put a security guard with her all the time.

Steve and his friend went back to his place to get ready. It was a big night and every important person in New York would be there. The most famous ballet company in the world was performing- no one would miss that or the after party that Steve Rogers was throwing. For the ladies, this would be one of the rarest chances to meet the mysterious billionaire who had kept every part of his life hidden from the public.

Steve snuck backstage to check up on Natasha. She was warming up with her dance partner so he stood from afar and told Ivan to tell her good luck. Maria came to take him to one of only five of the private balconies.

Everything went without a hitch. Natasha’s  extraordinary performance made everyone got on their feet for a standing ovation, the applause lasting at least five minutes. Bouquets of flowers filled her dressing room but the only ones that she cared for were from Steve. A vase of white lilies.

_ 'You are so beautiful tonight,'  _ the note said and it made Natasha smile.

Maria came in to inform her that the after party would began in an hour at the ballroom on the ground floor. Steve also sent her a beautiful dark blue dress to wear for the night along with a set of priceless jewelry.

That man sure knew how to make a girl feel like a queen.

When she stepped out of her dressing room, Steve was waiting for her and his reaction was worth it. Steve's jaw dropped the moment he saw her. He offered his arms and showered her with compliments.

"The jewelry looks good on you," he said. 

"It’s beautiful. Thank you."

"It was my mom's," Steve said with a sad smile, bittersweet memories playing in his head. "And I finally found someone I want to wear them.. .I hope that’s not weird.. ."

Natasha’s heart tugged.  She remembered that  his parents had passed away a couple year before so she hugged him and he assured her that he was okay, that she was in fact honored . They headed downstairs and were greeted by her fans. Flashbulbs came from every direction and everyone said that they looked so adorable together. 

He told her that they could leave anytime that she wanted but she told him that they should linger with the guests for a couple hours.

"Do you want to stay at my house tonight?" Steve asked. His eyes were hopeful. "If you feel like you don't want to go back to your room."

Natasha answered him with a smile. "Sure. But I need to grab my clothes." 

"No, don’t worry about it. Be spontaneous."

"Okay, Rogers, let's do it your way."

She grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the building where his limo was waiting. Once they were inside the car, Nat got on top of him and began a slow and passionate makeout session. Steve held her waist and tried not to make any advances unless she really gave him the green light. It was the only proof Natasha needed that she could trust him. That he was different, that he would not do things the same way Master did.

Natasha felt safe there with Steve, more than with her Master. She thought staying with him meant that Master would not come to her and right now, she needed that. She needed a safe space where she could forget the terrible things he’d done to her. Once they arrived at his place, Midnight was there to greet them and showered them kisses, licking their faces and nuzzled it’s nose on them. Midnight’s tail wiggled high as it followed them into Steve's bedroom.

"Are you alright with wearing my clothes?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

He let her choose what one she wanted to wear. The choice that she picked only made his imagination run wild. She grabbed only his black sweater and headed for the bathroom. She looked back and gave him a sexy smile, inviting him to join her. He tried to act like a gentleman and a good host but his instincts told him to follow her.

_ She needed this. _ Maybe Steve could help her forget last night. Maybe he could shower with love and be gentle to her. She wanted him to erase every disgusting trace Master left on her.

Natasha slowly shrugged off her dress, revealing her gorgeous body before his eyes and giving him the green light he’d been looking for. Steve took off his clothes before lifting her up and heading for the shower stall. He pushed her up against the cool glass while letting warm water pour down on them.

“Steve…” Natasha moaned as he kissed the soft skin of her neck.

He didn’t waste his time ravaging every inch of her body. Nat couldn't do anything but moan and held onto him. He ate her out with his amazing tongue and she came a couple of times on his mouth. Steve made her forgot about the night with Master and put her in her safe space.

Maybe he was her anchor to Master's violent sea.

When her orgasm was over and he pulled away from her, all Natasha could do was cling tightly to him and let him help wash them up. He carried her out and put his shirt on her. Midnight was waiting for them. Steve put Natasha on his bed before starting the fire in the fireplace. Midnight jumped on his bed and put its head on Natasha's belly before purring contently. She smiled at the wolf and closed her eyes, feeling safe with Midnight and Steve beside her.

He held her all night and she snuggled into the warmth of his body with Midnight sleeping on top of them.

  
  


* * *

 

Steve woke up from a dreamless night, feeling like something was holding him all night. He opened his eyes to see red hair shining from the rays of sun through the window. Natasha was snuggling into his chest, mumbling something i n her slee p before she smiled.

Thank god he woke up to see this. Steve thought to himself.

His hand gently pushed her hair out of her face before kissing her forehead. He hadn’t felt this peaceful in a long time. It was like the neverending war and bloodshed in his life had finally come to an end because of her. She was the one he had been looking for his whole life.

Steve sensed that Midnight was waking up so he slowly moved out of his bed. The wolf opened its eyes and almost howled at him but Steve shushed it before its noise woke Natasha. The wolf gave a quiet whimper but Steve pet its head.

"Keep an eye on her, okay? I will be back soon."

The wolf nodded and watched as its master left the room before turning his attention back to the woman. Steve went downstairs to prepare breakfast for Natasha and Midnight. Then he felt something inside him threaten to come out. Steve gripped tightly the kitchen counter and tried to fight the monster in him.

_ What do you want? _ Steve asked. 

_ Just want to applaud you for keeping her away from me, t _ he dark part in him replied.  _ You think by keeping her here, she will be safe from me? You are wrong. _

_ I won't let you do it. You can't hurt her.  _

_ I can and I will, until you claim her for both of us. Until we become one. _

Steve fell to the floor as his dark side let go and retreated into the back of his mind, allowing him to fully regain control of his body. He breathed hard, trying to get his heartbeat back to normal. He slowly got up on his feet, his brain trying to work something out to stop his dark side from hurting Natasha.

Maybe he need to merge and accept both sides of himself. Protect her by becoming one with his true nature. He was willing to do it for her.

"Sir, Alexander Pierce is here to see you," one of his bodyguards spoke up as he walked into the room.

"Let him in."

A minute later, an old man walked into the kitchen. Alexander was the oldest council member. He was a powerful man, only second to Steve. Steve respected the man but he also knew not to trust him. The old man loved to challenge Steve's ability as the Leader of the Clan in every turn. He even convinced the whole council to agree that Steve shouldn't choose his own bride since the peace between each clan was in a delicate state. Bucky secured the pact with Sokovian clan by married to Wanda. But Steve was still single and Alexander insisted that he should marry to Lady Amora or Lady Sif of Scandinavian Clan.

"Alexander, to what do I owe a pleasure?"

"Nothing, my boy. I just want to remind you that you are in no position to pick your own mate."

"Do you know that I can do whatever I want?" Steve replied.

"Not when you're the leader"

"You cannot force me to be with someone I don't want to be with."

The old man moved closer until he stood in front of Steve. The Clan Leader could smell threat in the air and he was ready to fight back.

"Does this has something to do with that Russian ballerina?" Alexander asked.

"Leave her out of this," Steve warned. His eyes glowed red and Pierce took a step back. "And who I pick as my mate is none of your business."

Before Alexander could say anything, Steve stopped him first.

"Leave now or I will have my men throw you out."

 

* * *

 

After Pierce left, Natasha came downstairs. She could sense the tension lingering in the air. Steve looked like he was about to murder someone. Midnight, by her side, also sensed it. The wolf growled, ready to attack anyone that bothered his master.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Nat spoke up as she headed toward the man in the kitchen. Steve was maniacally chopping onions and mushrooms.

He looked up and suddenly the whole room changed. He smiled at her and his bad mood was all gone. Even Midnight wiggled its tail and ran to its master, rubbing its head against his legs.

"It's work. Nothing important but same old nonsense," he answered. "Anyway, I will cook my secret recipe omelet for you after I get this furball to eat his food."

Nat laughed at that. Actually, the fur ball was really cute and was a really good companion. When she woke up and didn't see Steve, she saw Midnight sleeping beside her with its head on her belly. 

Steve took Midnight outside to feed it breakfast before returning the kitchen to see Natasha preparing everything for him. He hugged her from behind before telling her that he would take it from there.

They had a very pleasant morning. Everything was perfect and after the meal, Steve informed her that he had already called Ivan to ask that she will two days off, going back to work on Monday. That was very much needed for Natasha. She just wanted to spend all day with Steve and Midnight, doing nothing but cuddling on sofa and getting to know more about each other. 

And they did just that. Natasha loved every minute of it.

But then everything slowly went bad when Steve began acting all weird. He pushed her off him and started sweating, looking nervous. She also noticed that he fisted his hands so tightly. The sun started to fall down and nighttime began to cover New York City. 

"I'm sorry." That was all he said. "I need to go but I will be back soon."

"Steve, what's wrong?”

He frowned. Every part of his body was shaking. Natasha knew something was wrong but she also knew that he would lie to her.

“I’ve got to go,” he said. “You don’t need to know. Just know that I will be back and Midnight will keep you company.”

Midnight moved to lie in front of Natasha as if it was trying to protect her. Steve hurried out before she could ask him. If she wasn’t mistaken, she saw his eyes flash red with the same shade as Master. It was like a hallucination so she discarded the thought.

Steve went outside the building though the back door. It was dark already so no one noticed him shifting. His superhuman strength crushed the dumpster and his claws started to grow out. His consciousness began to slip and the monster was let loose.

He had completely turned into his alpha side. His eyes glowed red as he rushed through the empty streets. He had his target in mind. His instincts told him that he must meet with one of his pack members again. The member that wasn't fully a member with all of his running away.

Pietr Romanov was the only human that Steve had ever turned. For him, once was enough to prove to everyone that he had the guts to do it. Everyone in the Irish Clan thought that Steve didn't have what it took to be the Leader. He always proved them wrong, every time.

The memory was still fresh in his mind, even though it had happened a long time ago. The council ordered him to turn one human into a werewolf. The alpha was the only werewolf that had power to turn humans, after all. Steve didn't want to do it but his inner instincts told him to do so. It was a hard fight for Steve, trying to suppress the urge to hunt and kill.

He turned into his wolf form that night, roaming the empty streets of New York. He was like a shadow and no one saw him until he reached the elderly nursing home under the Clan's management. The place where he put Pietr in under 24/7 watch.

Pietr was always the special case. Steve turned the man only because it would piss the council off. Back then, the hatred for Russians was great among the Irish members. Steve bit the boy but because of his split personality, the boy did not completely turn after the bite. Steve tried to take care of the boy but he denied. The alpha tried to watch over the family from afar, happy and relieved that Pieter's children didn't get wolfblood. They were merely normal humans.

It was later that he learned he’d been wrong, that they actually did have wolf blood but it remained dormant, waiting to be awakened. He studied about this in the Clan’s archive and learned that the blood could be awaken by an alpha bite. If the alpha didn’t awaken them, they would remain human.

He’d already bitten Natasha. And it was only a matter of time before she was completely turned into one of them, into their kind. Her natural stage and she would be even more beautiful.

He slipped into the facility. He owned this too, of course, ensuring that every staff was a member of the clan. This time, he didn’t want anyone to witness his entrance and report it to Pierce. He took a mental note to have his men monitor the old man. His intentions for this morning were clear.

He sat by the window and waited for the old man to come out from the bathroom where he heard the water running. The alpha looked around the room and read the environment around him. He could smell misery lingering in the room. Pietr must not like living there but it was the price he had to pay.

Finally, the bathroom door opened and the old man walked out. Once he turned on the light and saw the man who had bit him sitting in the room, he almost had a heart attack.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hello, Pietr," the alpha replied. "Sit down."

The old man did as he said.

"We haven't seen each other for a while." Steve said. "Since the day I put you here."

"What are you doing here? I assume that you bring me no good news."

"Actually, I did come here with news. Your granddaughter, the ballerina, is here in New York, performing on Broadway."

"Natalia? Here?"

"Yes, she is here but she doesn't know that you are. In fact, your whole family thinks that you're dead or missing."

The menacing look on the alpha's face worried Pietr. 

"Can I meet her?"

"No, you may not. Not now. I will decide when it’s the right time."

"Why do you have to torture me like this? I haven't done anything to you. First, you took me away from my family. And now that my granddaughter is here, you still keep her away from me."

"This is the punishment for abandoning the clan."

"I never wanted to be a part of this world! My life was perfect until you bit me that night."

Steve growled a warning to remind the omega to watched his tone when spoke to the Clan Leader. His eyes burned red and the old man cowered at the sight.

"You will pay your debt and when it is all paid, I will decide about your granddaughter again."

The alpha stood up and left just as fast as he came in, leaving the old man to his sorrow.

  
  


* * *

 

Steve came home at around ten that night. He regained control of his normal self and found himself at the back door of the building. He was horrified at the sight. His clothes were covered in blood and the worst part was that he didn't know what he had done.

While he took the elevator upstairs, he could only pray that Natasha had already gone to sleep so she didn’t have to see this mess. He slowly crept inside his penthouse but the bark of Midnight gave him away. It stood up and jumped from the coach. Its tail wiggled high. Then the body on the coach shifted to stand up. Her eyes widened when she saw him.

“Steve, what happened?” she asked and rushed to his side.

Steve felt like he was about to lose control. He feared that he might hurt her but she hugged him tightly in spite of his blood-covered clothes. She cupped his face and got him to meet her eyes. She saw confusion and fear in a way she had never witnessed before from him.  Part of her panicked, wondering if maybe after all the threats, Master had found Steve, had hurt Steve. She stilled her heart and breathed through the anxiety, wanting to be present for Steve.

She pulled him down and kisses him, hoping that it might help him feel better.

Steve relaxed and returned the hug and kiss. Only the true mate could affect him like this. There was no denying that she was the one for him.

"I'm here, Steve," she whispered against his lips.

He held her tighter, kissing her a little harder. She was the only thing that kept him sane and safe from the violent nature of werewolf. 

“Come on,” she pulled away and tugged his hand toward the stairs. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Steve’s body automatically did what she said. She slowly took off his clothes and led him into the bathtub,  the memory of him doing the very same for her so fresh in her mind. He leaned back as Natasha straddled his lap. She cleaned the bloody mess off his body, trying to use her gentle touch to sooth him.

She couldn’t shake the thought of her Master, who had invaded her mind the moment she saw Steve covered up in blood. Something about Steve reminded her of the man in her dreams. She wasn't sure but she needed to have a closer look on both of them.

Steve looked up at her. His eyes said he was lost and confused so she kissed him, pulling him back from whatever nightmare he had encountered.

Once they finished cleaning up, Nat let him back to bed. Steve nestled against her chest, listening to the steady beating of her heart. Natasha began singing Russian lullabies and gently combing her fingers through his golden locks 

Midnight joined them and sat down at the end of the bed, guarding them. Steve finally relaxed and let go.

  
  


* * *

 

 

Natasha woke up to an empty bed the next morning. The warmth that surrounded her was gone. She opened her eyes and saw Midnight lying on their bed at her feet. It gave her a smile before getting up to lick her face.

"Aww, Midnight no," she said before hugging Steve's wolf.

She still couldn't believe that he had tamed a wolf. Every time she saw him interacting with Midnight, it was as if they were connected telepathically. The wolf seemed to understand every command and gesture. Maybe Midnight was well-trained but who knew?

Nat got off the bed and went to the bathroom to freshen up. Midnight followed her downstairs. She smelled something nice from the kitchen. Steve must have been in there for sometime now. Last night was rough for him. Steve tossed and turned all night. Natasha startled awake to  calm him down and he finally slept peacefully at midnight.

"Feeling better?” she asked as she stepped in the kitchen to find Steve wearing only sweatpants and a white tank top.  _ What a sight to see in the morning. _

Steve turned around and gave her a bright smile. He turned the stove off and walked toward her, giving her a big hug. Nat leaned up to kiss him.

"Yes, I am. Thank you.”

“Glad I can help.”

They hugged for a while until Midnight barked at them, demanding some love. Natasha laughed before she knelt down to give the wolf a hug, rubbing at its smooth fur. Steve turned back to cooking while Natasha sat on the countertop and watched him.

"Ivan called me this morning. He told me to send you back to your hotel before midnight," Steve said as he put pancake batter on the pan.

"But I want to stay here."

"You have a performance tomorrow night and thousand of fans waiting to see the greatest ballerina."

"I just want it all to be over," Nat said. "I'm so tired of traveling around the world. I just want to settle." 

Steve turned to her, wanting to make her feel better. "It’s just five more months. Then you can retire."

"I want to start my life here."  She looked him in the eyes, hoping he would see the honesty and not the despair. Five months? Anything could happen in five months. In just weeks, she’d gone from euphoria and ecstasy to terror. Her only peace had been there, with Steve and Midnight and she tried not to listen to the pounding of her heart when she spoke, even it felt crazy. Steve was safe. He gave her safety and she felt like not reaching for that safety would have been crazier. If you feel the same, I want to start that life with you."

He couldn't hold back his smile and she was relieved. "Really? What about your kind-of?"

"He's no longer owns my heart." 

"Well, Miss Romanov. I feel the same.”

Natasha jumped down the counter and went to hug him from behind. Steve tilted his head back and gave her a kiss. His heart was beating so fast upon hearing the great news. That his mate felt the same way as him and all that he had done to pursue her was paying off.

"What do we have here?" a voice came from the living room, startling them both.

Midnight stood up and barked two times at the people who had just arrived. It walked toward the couple. A guy and a woman with brown hair rubbed Midnight's head lovingly before the wolf rubbed it whole body with their legs. Natasha looked up at Steve for an explanation but her man didn't say anything until they came close.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here so early?" Steve asked.

"We come here every Sunday at this time," Bucky said.

"Because you are sad and alone all the time we have to spend every Sunday morning with you."

"You make me sound so pathetic. And I'm not alone anymore," Steve replied, tugging Natasha closer to his side. "I have her."

Bucky reached his hand out. "We never got a chance to meet before. I'm James Barnes or you can call me Bucky, like him. This is my wife, Wanda Maximoff."

Natasha shook hands with both of them. James looked friendly and charming but Wanda kept staring at her. Nat avoided looking at the other woman’s hypnotic brown eyes. It seemed like the woman could read her mind. Wanda just gave a little smile before she turned her attention to Midnight who seemed to gravitate around the woman. 

Natasha couldn't help but notice that they were both very beautiful people. Not that they were Steve's level of beautiful but definitely more than normal people. It was like they were another species of human.

Or maybe they were? Nat thought. They could be vampires or gods or something. She inwardly laughed at how silly she was.

"Did you guys eat anything?"

"Nah," James shook his head. "Can we join you guys? Or if you need some privacy, we can come back later."

"Don't be ridiculous. You guys are always welcome here."

"Alright then," James said. "Why don't we get everything ready. Ladies, just relax and get to know each other while we prepare breakfast for you?"

Wanda took Nat's hand and dragged her to the living room. Upon touching Natasha, Wanda snuck into her mind and began reading her past and mind. After establishing contact, she could hold the bond for ten minutes. It was enough to get what she wanted.

For Natasha, it was like someone was in the back of her mind, trying to poke at her memories. She discarded the idea, thinking that it was her paranoia. She didn't want anyone to know about Master or how stupid she was to think that he had really wanted her heart. She wanted to be with someone real, someone that was Steve.

Wanda smiled when she heard that thought but she covered it up by playing with Midnight. She dug deeper until she found the thing she was looking for. Wolfblood in Natasha was dormant and still waiting to be awakened by her alpha mate.

The girls enjoyed each other's company with Midnight snuggling between them. Wanda was easy to talk to and she radiated nothing but kind and friendliness. She asked Natasha about her life as a ballerina  and what was it like to travel the world and see so many amazing places. From what Natasha could tell, Wanda hadn't traveled much in her life.

In the kitchen, Steve and Bucky were about to finish up the cooking. Steve took the opportunity to talk with Bucky about his dark self and how it was purposely hurting Natasha. He wanted advice on how he could accept the werewolf part of himself and his violent nature.  

"Why are you so afraid of your werewolf side?" his best friend asked. "I mean, look at me. I'm the most violent person you’ve ever met. But with my true mate? I couldn't harm her if I wanted to. It's our nature to protect the ones we love."

"You know my power is special, James."

"She needs both parts of you, Steve. And I'm sure that part of you will not harm her after you complete the bond."

"You can not be sure of it. She doesn't deserve this."

"Well, Wanda told me she loves you. I know you love her too."

"How do you know?"

Bucky just gestured to his head, implying the telepathic connection between true mates. It was rare because it only occurred after you completed the bond with your true partner. You could talk to the other person in your mind, feel what they were feeling. And if the bond was strong enough, you could even see what the other person saw.

Not many people got the chance to experience it.

"If you claimed her, accepted who you are, then you could have this with her," James continued to persuade his friend, who was still reluctant about merging with his dark side. "Just believe in her, okay? Give her the chance to decide whether she loves both parts of you or not."

"She will hate me."

"I don't think so. I think she will accept you with an open heart and guide you through the dark into the light the same way Wanda did with me."

Steve still wasn't sure about putting Natasha at risk. He had no control over his dark self and it will do whatever it wanted with her.  _ Shit! Bucky was right. _ He needed to merge so at least he could control something.

Finally the breakfast was ready. The boys served it on the coffee table in front of TV and giant fireplace. Steve immediately sat down next to his woman and wrapped his arms around her. James sat down next to his wife and did the same thing. Natasha moved up to sit on Steve's lap so she could be closer to him.

It was a nice and peaceful morning. Bucky and Wanda could see how happy Steve was as much as how he was completely in love with the red haired ballerina. The married couple excused themselves because they had to meet up with Wanda's parents in Long Island for a little family gathering. Steve saw them out and told Bucky to deliver his regards to Django.

Natasha snuck up behind him and held his waist. She nibbled and kissed his neck, trying to push her body against him.

"Now that we have the house to ourselves...I think we should have all the fun we can before you have to send me back to the hotel," she seductively suggested and nibbled his earlobe.

Steve chuckled. "If you say so, ma'am."

Nat dragged him by the drawstring of his sweatpants, leading him to their bathroom. She pulled away and slowly took off her clothes, giving him a show. Steve did as well, following her inside the shower stall. Natasha didn't waste her time and pull him in until his chest was against her back. She could feel his hard cock rub against her ass. She tilted her head back and kissed him as her hand reached back and grabbed his hard cock.

Moans loosed from his lips. It sounded so erotic that Natasha wanted to hear it forever. Nat needed this after her terrible night with Master, she really needed the love and gentleness from Steve. The man who was completely opposite from that violent creature of the night. Steve had earned her trust and she felt safe with him. Whenever she felt wrong, he will fix it with his smile and caring gesture.

He tried to keep his desire in but the way her finger teased the slit at the head of his cock made his whole body shudder. Steve felt his cheeks redden as she slowly began stroking his cock with one hand while pushing her ass back against him.

Steve felt like his body was on fire. Every little touch and  contact with his skin was making him crazy. Natasha turned around to face him but didn’t let go of Steve’s cock. When she rested her palm flush against his ribs, the woman smiled at how his muscles moved under her touch. The blond dared not move but felt his heart beat faster. He closed his eyes tightly as Natasha knelt down on the floor and took his cock in her mouth.

“Shit…” he swore out loud when he felt the heat of her mouth surrounding his manhood. The jagged edges of her nails scraped along his length as she worked his cock, making him grow even harder. The primal urge took over Steve and he threw away all conscience or whatever secret he might want to hide from her out the window. He just wanted to feel her mouth. 

He just wanted her.

Steve growled when Natasha took him all in, deep throating him. He almost came in her mouth when he felt the vibration from the redhead, felt the low moaning noises in her throat. Her hand cupped his balls, fondling them between her fingers and giving light squeezes. Then she withdrew and used her tongue and lips to tease him instead. His moans grew louder every minute as Natasha continued pleasuring him.

Steve had to stop her before he came in her mouth. He gently pulled her on her feet and hoisted her up. Nat wrapped her legs around his waist as he pinned her to the cool glass of the shower stall. She looked at him but Steve just stood still and stared at her. Her eyebrows quirked up.

“Are you going to fuck me or what?”

The corner of his lips spread at the challenge. He kissed her hard, his hands groping her body so greedily. This was so unlike him and she was glad that she could unleash that part inside him. The animal part had finally came out, taking over his gentleman persona. She reached her hand down to guide his cock to her entrance. Steve took hold of her hands and pinned her against the wall before he thrust his hard member inside.

"Yes," Nat moaned against his ear as she felt him filling her up, stretching her out. God! Steve was as big as Master but he was way more gentle and mindful. She noticed that he was still had some restraint left. She didn't want that. She wanted him completely losing control.

Steve began to move in and out once he reached the deepest part of her. The burn and the tightness almost killed Steve. Natasha also teasing him with her index finger grazing over Steve’s nipple, making him shudder. Her hand slowly traveled down his body while her fingers traced the contours of his hard muscles.

It triggered his orgasm, unannounced. Steve quickly pulled out, kissing her so she wouldn't see, still as his orgasm splashed against her cunt and on the tile, the sound of blood rushing in his ears and his heart racing. His face rested against her neck as he tried catch his breath.

"Don't tell me this is your first time," she spoke up.

"No...no...just the first time with someone I really want to be with."

The word made Natasha smile. She really wanted to be with him too. Natasha knew he would take care of her and help her forget the nightmares Master had given her. He would replace every disgusting trace with his love.

Steve pulled away from her. He’d never come this fast before but Natasha did a good job teasing him to the point that he couldn't last long. She felt too damn good. Steve decided to clean up the mess before drying them up.

All the while their lips and skins never parted. Steve held her naked body tightly as he carried to her out into his bedroom, placing her on the fluffy fur carpet in front of the fireplace. Natasha immediately got on all fours with her face down and ass up, presenting to him, her muscles trained that this was the only way.

Steve groaned at the sight. This woman owned everything of his. She was the one.

But he would not do her like this. It wasn’t right. Especially in his normal form. He knelt down behind her, stroking his hardening cock.  His instincts called out for him to fuck her, knot her and claim her the way he should have done a long time ago. But he restrained himself. She deserved all the attention and love he got. She deserved to be treat like a queen, especially after his dark self had treated her that way.

“No” He said as he gently put his hand on her back. Natasha turned back to look at him in horror. But Steve gently flipped her on her back, laying her on the fur carpet while her long red hair spread under her.

He leaned forward and put his mouth between her thighs, using his lips to massage her folds. Natasha moaned, quivering. The taste of his own cum mixing with hers was so deliciously sweet. It was something that Alpha would do, marking their mate and then cleaned up their mate to mark their mate all over again.

Steve kept licking until Natasha reached her hand down to stop him. Steve looked at her and understood what she was trying to tell him. He leaned over, draping his body over her, before kissing Natasha, sharing their taste. He had never felt this kind of connection before and the experience was exhilarating. The redhead gave him a look of hunger once she pulled away and moaned as she bucked her hips up against him.

He felt the surge of desire taking over him as he grabbed his cock and slid between the woman's legs, dragging and rubbing it against her wet slit. Natasha moaned and arched her back, needing him to fuck her. She took hold of his throbbing flesh and guided him inside. 

“Fuck…” 

They cursed in unison because of the friction of the first thrust felt so good. The warmth of her walls around his shaft seemed to welcome him. He pressed against her, savoring the feeling of being inside her. He wanted to go slow but the woman under him was in no mood for slow love making. She pumped her hips up against him at a rapid pace, and the slapping of their bodies coming together again and again echoed off the walls of his room. Steve groaned and tried to match her thrusts, but she outpaced him until he could only keep his hips motionless and let her ride.

“Natasha…” Her name felt so beautiful when it fell off his lips.

Her grunts grew louder as Steve filled her again and again. He traced his hand up to cup her breasts and felt the perky ripple in his palms. He let her nipples slid between his fingers and when he tugged on them, Natasha squirmed and squealed in delight. Steve felt her juices dripping onto his thighs as he pounded her hard.

Steve’s hands gripped tightly at her hips as she grounded her hips back. Her arms wrapping around his neck as he felt his whole body tighten as if to focus all his strength on the pressure building up. The pleasure was so high that it dulled all his sense and his good conscience and also the facts about his werewolf anatomy. He ignored it all as he pushed in one last time. The head of his cock hit her cervix as the knot at the base of his cock inflated. 

Natasha felt the pain, his cock was filling her up too full. She was reminded of something else, of her Master and how his cock seemed to lock inside her the way Steve did, the thought chased away before she could catch it,  orgasm hitting her and taking over. Her moans became screams as her pleasure reached its peak. His shaft twitched as it pumped his seed into her womb. The woman arched her back and wailed, and Steve could feel her tighten like a fist in climax.

Steve gasped for breath as Natasha stopped moving at last. She held onto him tightly while her fingernails dug into his skin. He felt his knees give out and he collapsed onto her, still coming. Natasha made noises in her throat. Steve made sure to move carefully as the knot was still inflated and it might caused her pain. He laid down on his back with Natasha on top of him. 

He soothed her with gentle kisses along her neck and shoulders until she was relaxing in his arms. He felt the knot began to deflate and he carefully slipped out of her. All of his seed was sealed inside.

"Wow," Steve gasped, knowing how inadequate it sounded when compared with mind-blowing sex they’d just had.

Natasha smiled up at him and murmured something in her mother tongue. He wished he could understand what she was saying, his mind forgetting any languages learned. The redhead dipped her head down to kiss him. Natasha was in a blissful state that she forgot what she was thinking before the orgasm. 

“You tired?” She asked.

“Not even close.” Steve replied.

“Good” Nat gave him a mischievous smile before she reached her hand down between them. She took his cock and stroked it back to life. “Because I’m not done with you yet, loverboy.”   
  
  


* * *

 

They ended up doing making love twice more before Natasha got really tired and hungry. Steve sent her into many orgasms that her body couldn’t keep up with all the pleasure he gave her. It was too much and she needed to just lay down, waiting for her lover to get their food. Once Steve opened the door to walk out the room, Midnight ran in and snuggled up with Natasha, covered with only the fur blanket they’d just made love on.

While she was lying there, stroking Midnight's soft fur, she couldn’t stop thinking about her Steve.He was a great lover, eager to please, and he made sure to give as much he got. He let her take the reigns and it was exhilarating. He didn’t mind lying down on his back so she could ride him. She looked down and saw a man whose eyes looked at her with love and adoration. He could be gentle and sweet but at the same time he could be rough and relentless in a way that was loving and respectful. He made her forget everyone and everything.

But more than anything, he was a real person. Not just someone who came to her at night for sex and then left her in the morning. Steve was there for her. She could see his face. She could touch him.

By the end of the day, they moved from his bedroom to his kitchen because they were starving. Natasha tried to cook Russian food. Steve watched her from the carpet in front of fireplace and couldn’t help himself when he saw her wearing apron over her naked body. While they waited for the meat to cook in the oven, Steve lifted her up on the kitchen counter, pushing up that apron so that he could eat her out.

Steve made her forget about Master all over again. Everything that was bothering her was gone when Steve showered her with love like this.

They ended up even more hungry so he cooked more food. And they enjoyed it in front of the fireplace. After the meal, Steve said he wanted to take a quick shower. Natasha followed him in and turned it into another session of hot, passionate sex. They finally ended up on his bed, making out furiously.

“We should get dressed,” Steve spoke up as he pulled away. “I need to take you back to your hotel room.”

“But I don’t want to leave,” she pouted, looking adorable.

“I promised Ivan I would bring you back to the hotel before midnight.”

“Urgh, you don’t have to keep that promise, you know?”

Steve smiled and ran his hand through her hair. “I know but I’ve already had you all to myself for two days now.”

“Fine. Let’s get dressed so you can take me home.”

They made out in the car the whole way to the hotel. Steve found it really hard to take his hands off her. Natasha climbed on top of his lap and pressed herself tightly against him. But the trip to the hotel was too short. Soon the car stopped and Steve had to let her go.

“Are you going to see me tomorrow night?” 

“Of course. I will be in my private box.”

“See you tomorrow night.” Nat smiled and gave him a quick kiss before she got out of his car.

She looked at him again and blew him a kiss before walking into the building. She was so happy and so in love with this man. Everything looked so great and the future definitely looked so bright.

Natasha pushed the keycard in and entered her suite. The room was dark but she didn’t mind it as she turned to the living room, she saw a shadowy figure, sitting in the armchair. She knew who itt was but she was way too happy to deal with Master now.

“I didn’t invite you here,” she said and headed to her bedroom.

I don’t need your invitation to come here,” he replied as he rose to her feet and came to her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to stop. “You’re having fun?”

“Yes, I am,” she answered, resisted him.

Master pushed her up against the wall, caging her with his body. A shadow with red eyes staring at her.

“You think by staying with him, you can run away from me?”

“Yes, and it’s not because of him. I don’t want you anymore.”

“You can defy me all you want but you can’t never run from your destiny.”   
“My destiny is with the man I love.”

Master growled angrily. His hands on her forearms tightened and it hurt her.

"Stop touching me," she said and trying to push him away. “You’re hurting me.”   
“After everything I’ve done for you, you chose him.”

He didn’t let her argue back, bringing his lips onto hers. Nat tried to scream but it was a futile effort. Master could easily overpower her with his strength. Master leaned in to assault her neck and grunted when all he could smell was the man she said she loved. 

But it was more than that, he could smell something else.

"You let him touch you?" Master asked. "You let him fuck you when you know that you're mine?"

"I can fuck whoever I want and it's none of your business."

Master growled at her when he heard that. He definitely didn’t like what he heard. His hands tore her clothes off, until she was standing in only her bra and underwear , doing her best not to cower. He could smell the fear, even as she tried hiding it. That pleased him. 

“You are mine,” he said aggressively as his hand tightened around her throat. “Do you understand me?”

"Stop it. You're hurting me.” She forced the words out and struggled to free herself from Master.

“No, I will not stop until you get that across your mind.”

He ran his hand up the side of her body before cupping her right tit through her bra. Her breath caught in her throat as his hand enveloped her soft flesh. Most of the top part of her breast was bare, the bra just barely covering the nipple. He slipped his thumb, and first finger into her bra, and rolled her nipple in his fingers lightly. She stiffened, sucking air in through her teeth in a quick breath. Her nipples were rock hard and he shoved her bra down.

He had every intention of torturing her, making her beg for him to fuck her and claim her. 

Master slipped his other hand into her underwear, only to find the wetness began already leaking from her core. The damning evidence of how her body was so responsive to him. She could deny all she want but her body was screaming for him to take her . She was trained, wasn’t she? Like an animal, running to its Master for food. That pleased him even more.

“Can he make you wet like this? I barely touch you and you are so ready for me to fuck.”

He pulled his hand back and placed his fingers near her nose. The heady scent filled the air. Master pushed his juice covered fingers into her mouth, demanding Natasha clean them. He almost made her gag when she refused to do. She sucked them clean and the corner of his lips twisted up in a victory smirk.

“I guess he didn’t even dare to touch you,” he continued to gloat.

Nat didn’t say anything when he shoved his fingers into her cunt and began to finger her vigorously. His fingers curled and dragged against the walls. She tried to hold her scream but Master doubled his effort in torturing her by putting his mouth on her hard nipple.

“How was your boring sex with him? Can he make you scream like I do?”

Nat wanted to reply with something snarky but her mind was clouded by the pleasure and pain that he was giving her now. She hated him but she also couldn’t deny anything he was doing. Her body was betraying her at every turn and now her pussy was cumming all over his fingers. Just as his fingers felt her pussy squeezed and milk on him, he pulled out.

Nat gasped in disbelief. Her walls squeezed at nothing. She ached for more. 

“You’re not going to get that soon,” Master said against her ear and playfully nibbled at her earlobe, making her squirm. “He isn’t meant for you. He can’t fulfill your desires the way I do.

Master pushed her legs up, wrapping them around his waist. His red eyes stared at her hypnotically, making her stare at him back. He positioned himself between her legs, his cock slid effortlessly into her. Her pussy was so wet that his huge member thrust in without any difficulty. Nat grabbed his strong arms, trying to hold herself against him as he start pounding into her.

_ Was what Master said true?  _ Natasha thought about it with whatever was left of her brain, which was not much because she was a babbling mess. A bitch in heat who wanted nothing but his cock and his seed inside her. She  _ loved _ Steve. Sweet and gentle Steve who really cared about her.  But she also needed this. Needed Master, even when she told herself she wanted nothing to do with him.  Some part of her yearned for this, to be filled and fucked like this. T o lose control. To  _ be _ controlled. To be taken and claimed and  _ used. _

Some part inside her told that there was something similar between Master and Steve. She had noticed it for a while,  that maybe they weren’t so different. Steve’s mysterious disappearance Saturday night with her. He’d come home covered in blood, and it had been terrifying but she’d chosen to let him have that secret. The preoccupation that they both had with her biting her lips.  They were so different but yet so similar.

All of those thoughts went right out the window when Master drove a little harder and the head of his cock hit her cervix. She screamed his name and held onto him tightly. Her fingernails dug into his skin and she hoped she’d left marks all over his back. Natasha panted as he pounded into her. Her back forcefully bumped against the wall. Master kissed her, claiming her lips while all Natasha could do was moan into his mouth. She grabbed him around the neck and kissed him back hard.

“Master!” Natasha gasped the second she felt his cock getting thicker and harder, right before he came. The base of his cock inflated, locking his huge member insider her. He pushed in as deep as he could while his cock spewed and injected every thread of cum. His hands ran all over her body, only adding flavor to the warm tingling sensations under her skin. There was no denying that her body was under his control. He could do anything that he wanted.

But when her brain started to operate again, she fumbled quickly for the light switch.

“Steve?” She called the man’s name when the light came on.

It wasn’t really Steve. He looked the same but..different.  Red eyes stared at her, instead of blue, rough facial hair along his jaws. He growled at her and she gasped, the world on mute and all she could hear was her breath as she tried to make sense of it . This was Steve but it wasn’t Steve at the same time. 

He wasn’t a normal human being, he was definitely something else.

“Steve…” She tried again.

“I’m not him.”

She was terrified by this, her heart telling her no, it could not be, it just made no sense . The man she was falling in love with was the same man she tried to run away from? The man who had hurt her. A sick feeling arose inside her stomach.

“How can… What do you mean, you’re not him?” she asked, confused by his answer.

“I’m not that weak man, who denies his true self.”

Nat took this opportunity to get off his cock and on her feet. Master- no,Steve- looked at her with red eyes that glowed with anger. She grabbed his shirt and put it on, determined to finish this conversation before they did anything else.  She needed answers. She wanted to hear from him before she made up her mind to stay or to run away.  She should have run away but she couldn’t. She loved him.

“We are not going to do anything unless we talk this through,” she said,  her voice trembling.

“You’re in no position to demand anything,” he countered as he stalked forward.

“No!” she yelled at him and placed her hand on his chest to stop him. “Stop it.”

‘Master’ Steve stopped but he held her hand that placed on his chest instead.

“Why? Help me understand this double identity thing.”   
“It’s not exactly a double identity, Natasha,” Master explained. “We are the same person but  _ Steve _ denies his true nature.”

“Do you mean he’s inside you?”   
“He will come out when I let him. He has no power over me.”

“I need to speak to him.”

“No, you may not. Not until he accepts his fate.”

“I don’t even understand what’s with all of this.” She continued, her voice raising to a yell. She was angry at Master, at Steve. “And you’re clearly not going to explain anything to me so I need to speak to Steve. I need him now!”

Then Master staggered back, his hands at his head as he groaned painfully. Natasha could only stand there in shock. She didn’t know what was happening, couldn’t explain it if she tried. Master fell to the floor and the groan was getting louder. Nat quickly knelt down in front of him.

“Steve, what’s happening?” she asked, cupping his face and trying to get him to look at her.

When his eyes met hers, Natasha saw them switch from red to blue, back and forth for a couple times before his eyes turned back into blue. Steve was panting but Natasha wasn’t sure which one of Steve she was even talking to anymore.

“Steve…” she called.

Steve looked guilty, bowing his head down. “I’m sorry, Natasha. That you had to find out like this. I thought I could keep him from hurting you.”

“Steve, what’s going on? You have to tell me everything.”

“Trust me, you don’t need to hear it. I will send you on the first flight back to Russia. None of this needs to happen to you.”

She slapped his face, the sound causing them both to jump. She wanted him to concentrate.

“I will not run away from this and you. We have to sort this out. I love you. I won’t leave you.”

“I love you too.”

“So tell me everything.”

Steve was reluctant but realized soon enough that she needed to know everything. It wasn't fair for her if she didn't know what she was in for.

"You must know by now that I'm not a normal human being," he said and Nat nodded. "I'm a werewolf."

She scoffed, tired. He was going to give her a stupid werewolf bedtime story? She hadn’t heard that since she was a kid. “Werewolves are just a myth, Steve. There’s no such thing as a fucking werewolf!”

“Just here me out.”

Her brows creased but Natasha didn't say anything and Steve continued.

"When I was a kid, I didn't know who I really was. One night, I forcefully turned into a wolf for the first time. I knew right then I would have to hide this from the world. But as you can see, I can't control that part of me. At the same time, I can't remember anything that my other self does. He won't let me until I accept who I was."

"But you came to me. You have since I was a kid. You visited me in my dreams. I was not sure that you were real until this very moment."

"I think I dreamed of you too. I thought it was a dream but apparently,  _ he _ really visited you."

"Yes,  _ he _ did. But I don't understand. Why you don't accept it? It would be a lot easier for everyone."

"Every time I turn, someone gets hurt. He takes someone's life or hurts them really bad."

"But why me? When you can pick anyone?"

A smile spread across his face. "You're my true mate. The truth is an Alpha like me can be with anyone. I have been with a lot of women throughout my life but I've been waiting for my true mate. I've been waiting for you."

In Natasha's mind, that revelation was very romantic, but he made it sound like he’d waited a thousand years to find her. Before she knew it, the question slipped out. "How long have you been waiting for me?" 

"Ninety-seven years to be exact." He replied, noticing the shock on her face as she tried to let everything sink in.

"Wait...you..."

He nodded. "I'm almost a hundred years old."

"But I'm not a wolf or werewolf. How can I be your true mate?"

"You have wolf blood but it was dormant. Your ancestors had it. It was only waiting to be awaken."

Nat was shocked by that. Steve half expected her to resent him or run away. He understood that. If he was her, he would have probably run away too. It was hard for someone who had never encountered supernatural beings before, someone who believed that it was only a myth.

“Why did the other you have to hurt me like that?” she asked, sounded defeated, confused, and a little hint of heartbroken.

“I’m not sure about his intentions but I guess it was because of me. I’m the one who caused you pain and I should let you go. I don’t want to give your any excuses about what happened nor I will ask you to forgive me after this night.”

“Steve…”

"There is a lot to explain and one night isn’t enough. I understand if you want to leave and never come back. I know you aren't ready for this strange world and I will not force you to be with me."

Steve got up on his feet, pulling his pants up. He picked up the jacket on the floor but didn’t ask back his shirt.

“I will give you some space to decide or do whatever you want. If you will give me another chance to fix everything, you know where to find me. If you want to leave here forever, call Maria. She will arrange everything.”

Natasha knew he was right after the unexpected revelation.  “I think I need that too.”

He headed out the door with heavy heart. He didn’t want to leave but it was for the best, for both of them. Even if he accepted who he was, it didn’t guarantee that all the hurting would end. 

He would leave her, giving her the safe space she needed and deserved. He needed to leave, to go to a place where he could have peace and not affect her judgment.

 

* * *

 

Steve didn’t tell anyone where he was going. He went home and packed everything. Then he called his pilots before getting Midnight. The wolf could sense that his master wasn’t happy and tried to snuggle up and show affection.

The Alpha hugged his wolf, whispering thank you before they headed on his helicopter to the airport where his private jet was waiting.

He told the pilot that they will head for Oregon where he had a private cabin in the forest. The place where he could do no harm to anyone if he turned and unleashed his tantrums. It was a long flight so Steve took a little nap with Midnight laying its head on his lap.

Steve dreamed and it wasn’t a good one. He saw Natasha leaving and never coming back. He couldn’t do anything to stop her. His dark part growled angrily, trying to come out. Steve suppressed it down and convinced it to let her go. Taking her by force wasn’t okay and it needed to know that.

He startled awake at that, realizing he needed to talk to that part of him. He needed to find a way to come to terms with it.

They landed and his car was waiting to pick them up. It took one hour to get to his cabin in the forest. A very secluded area that his family owned for generations. Midnight howled happily when it got to feel earth and glass under its pawls again. 

Steve told the driver he will call again when he needed a ride. Steve knelt down in front of Midnight and told it to ran in the forest all it wanted but it shouldn’t go too far from the cabin. The wolf nodded and ran off.

Steve went inside the cabin and got everything settled. He sat down on the couch, mulling over everything. He could only hope that staying away from her would solve everything.

_ Are you going to let her go? Just like that? _ The dark part of him resurfaced. 

_ Yes, she doesn’t want either of us _ . Steve replied.  _ And it’s all because of you. _

_ Me? Are you kidding? If you didn’t resist your true nature, she would have discovered by now and she would have accepted us no matter what. _

_ No, she hates us because of what you did. How could you rape her like that? _

_ She is mine. I can do whatever I want with her. _

_ If she decides she wants nothing to do with us, you have to let her go. Nothing good will come out of it if you force her. She’s our true mate. We should treat her better than this. _

The dark part of him didn’t reply so Steve assumed that they had finally agreed on something. Steve got up and headed out toward the back because he’d heard Midnight howled. The wolf notified him that it had came back. Steve smiled when he saw a little offering the wolf brought to him.

Steve knelt down and petted the wolf’s head. “Good job, boy.” He said as the wolf put the rabbit down in front of him.

He was glad that Midnight still had the instinct and skill in hunting. He would teach Midnight how to hunt the bigger prey than rabbits. Midnight looked almost like an adult wolf. Steve took off his clothes and changed into a giant golden wolf.

He roamed the forest and let himself be free. It was the first time in months he didn’t have to worry about hurting humans. All he cared about at that moment was Midnight running alongside him and the beautiful views of mountain and forest. Steve loved the feeling of soil and grass under his paws and...

He lost track of time, of how long he ran through the forest with Midnight. They were having fun running around, trying to chase deer, rabbits, mountain goat or elk. Steve watched as his wolf took down a large elk with ease. It brought him joy and pride to see the little pup that he raised turned into a full wolf.

It was dark when he realized they had been in the woods all day. Steve told Midnight to collect the animals they killed and headed back to the cabin. The two wolves walked together until Steve sensed danger coming their way.

_ Go and hide there!  _ Steve told his wolf pup to hide under the tree trunk. Steve turned around and stood guard, ready to fight. Suddenly, a wolf pack appeared in front of him. About sixteen of them and Steve knew they were not human. He growled at them in warning. His red eyes burned bright.

_ Leave or I will kill you all,  _ he warned them but the pack that ruled this area didn’t like intruders.

The Alpha of the pack growled at him and jumped. Steve stood still, ready for the incoming attack. The werewolf power surged in him as Steve let his instincts take over.

But he was still himself. In that moment he realized that he still had power over himself and all the judgment. The only thing that different was the unlimited power of the Alpha werewolf. Steve let go and accepted his fate.

The fight was easy and Steve chose to let the wolf pack go. He was still him but with more power than he could ever imagine.

It was the first time in his life that he felt total control. The merging of his two selves gained him access to everything including the memories locked away by his dark self. Now it all made sense to him. Every night he’d come back to his house and woke up with blood or someone’s scent on his body.

Now he could remember everything that happened between him and Natasha.

The memories were so beautiful and innocent. He had been there since the very first moment of her life, waiting and watching her grow up. His dark self visited her at night, trying to befriend her, getting to know her. It was the first time his dark self saw the light in this violent world. He was at peace. He watched as the little girl grew up to be the beautiful woman, his patience running out.

He now knew why he felt like he had met Natasha before. Like he’d known her all along. She was always there in the back of his mind, waiting for him to unlock these memories.

Steve understood now why his dark self was so eager to claim her. It had been waiting for her for too long, being near her but not able to get intimate, knowing for so long that she was the true mate he had been waiting for.

_ Now you see why I had to do what I did, _ his dark self said.

_ I know now. _

_ But you’re right. We can’t treat her like that. If she doesn’t want us, we have to let her go. _

_ Let’s hope that it will not come down to that. _

Finally, they agreed on something. His dark self said that Steve still needed to learn how to control and channel all the power that he had. But now, he needed to stitch up his wounds and rest.

Steve turned back to his human form and told Midnight they would go home and have dinner. He carried a bear and other small prey while Midnight dragged deer back to their cabin. Steve cut off a deer leg for Midnight and the wolf pup began to eat away.

The Alpha slowly skinned off the hide of each animal. He would bring them back with him and offer them to Natasha in case she wanted to come back to him. He wanted their den to be ready for her arrival. He could only hope.

After finished filleting the meat, he discarded the bones and other parts in the woods where they belonged. The meat from the hunt would last them both for a week.

 

* * *

 

Natasha felt like she was broken inside. When she woke up and realized she just pushed Steve away. Not only just Steve but Master as well. They were the same person anyway.

But how could one person leave a hole for two? She found she missed them both terribly and it was just a couple of days. When she pushed him away, she thought it would be easy to get back to her normal life. But it wasn’t anywhere near easy or normal. She’d fallen in love with Steve and she was about to admit it to him when betrayal hit. Steve revealed himself to be the same man who abused her...the man who raped her.

She thought she could trust him with everything and her lied to her. Both of them lied to her face. How could he think that she would believe his lame excuse? That he didn’t know what the other side of him did to her. How could he think she would ever believe that he was a creature from another species?

The more she thought about it, the more it broke her.

She needed time to get over everything. She tried to think about what she wanted. The life with or without Steve. Settling in New York or Moscow. Whether she would retire now or extended it for another year or two. Now that the person she wanted to be with, to settle down with, had turned out to be a complete liar.

Her life was messier than she could remember. It was an easier time when she knew Master as a figment of her dreams. The perfect man that visited her at night. The man she thought that he would fill the void in her heart turned out to be a werewolf. How could anyone believe it? A werewolf? And he said it with ease, without even blinking.

Nat abruptly stopped thinking about Steve when she heard doorbell rang. She got up from her bed and opened the door to find Maria standing with two cups of coffee.

“Good morning,” she greeted.

“Hey, what brings you here so early?” Natasha asked.

“I actually come here to find Steve. Wanda suggested that he might be here with you.”

“No, he isn’t here.”

Maria noticed that Natasha was a bit hostile so she chose her next words carefully.

“Can I come in?” she asked. “I brought you coffee in case it might help with your mood.”

Nat was quiet for a moment but she decided to let Maria in. “Sure.” 

Maria placed the coffee on the table along with her belongings. Nat sat down and took a sip, feeling unsure.

“You look like you have something to say.” 

Nat avoided eye contact. “It’s nothing.”

“If something’s bothering you, I insist you to tell me right away because it is my job to make sure that your life here is comfortable.”

“What if the thing that’s bothering me is Steve?”

Maria was taken aback by that question. From what Wanda and James had told her, everything was going well between Steve and Natasha. She quoted Wanda that they seemed to be in love.

“Wh...what happened?”

“Oh, don’t play dumb with me. For all I know, you are like him,” Nat snapped and threw an accusation at Maria.

“Like him?”

“You, James, and Wanda are…” the word ‘werewolf’ stuck in her throat because she still couldn’t wrap her mind around that idea.

Maria looked calm but her eyes were more blue than usual. Nat thought she might be hallucinating. “How did you find out?”

“I caught him red handed and he turned out to be the same guy as the one who hurt me.”

“I know it never was his intention, Natasha. Steve only wanted the best for you. He couldn’t control that part of him, no matter how hard he tried. Trust me, I’ve watch him struggle for as long as I can remember.”

“So, you are one...of the werewolves?” Nat asked, even she knew the answer.

“Are you ready to hear the answer?”

Nat went quiet. No, she wasn’t ready for it. It was all too fast. The night before, she’d discovered Steve was Master and he was a werewolf. And it wasn’t even lunch time before she’d kinda realized that Maria, Wanda, and James were also Steve’s kind. How could her world turn upside down like this?

“I know it is a lot to take in so I will leave you to it,” Maria said when there was no answer from Natasha. “If you felt like taking a day off, that’s fine too. I inform Ivan that you need to be replaced with the substitute.”

“No, I will perform tonight.”

Maria nodded and left. After the door close, Nat sunk onto her couch and sighed heavily.

_ The show must go on,  _ she thought.  _ With or without Steve _ . She would not let her personal life get in the way again.

She would see how her life went. Maybe in a week or two, she could decide what she wanted to do with her crazy love life. She just needed more time.

  
  
  


* * *

 

 

A week turned into two. Steve took his time to learning to adjust to his new self, the one that merged the two parts inside him. Midnight finally stopped being afraid when he turned because it could sense him more than his dark self.

Steve still needed to learn how to unleash most of his power. So far, he had reached his highest strength when he could lift a car with his bare hands. But he could also control that power, enough to hold a flower so gently without crushing it. He snuck into a nearby town to practice handling his senses. As he unlocked his power, his heightened senses reached their highest potential. It overwhelmed him at first.

The dark self though him how to cut out things he didn’t want to hear or to block out scents that might distract him from the target. It went rather well in practice and Steve finally embraced every part of him.

_ But remember one thing, _ his dark self voiced in his mind.  _ Even when you can control everything, when you are with your true mate, it’s another thing. The control that you have will mean nothing. She is the only exception and every instinct in you will tell you to claim her. Until the bond is completed, you should be aware of that. _

Steve could only hope that it wasn’t as bad as it sounded. He would never know until Natasha forgive him.

When he came home with Midnight one day, Steve sensed the presence of the intruder. But then he realized the scent the moment he opened the door to his cabin.

“How the hell in the world did you find me?” he asked the brunettes who sat on the couch.

The two women just shrugged. Midnight walked toward the two women and rubbed its body against their legs. Wanda knelt down next to the wolf and gave it a hug.

“I’m Maria Hill. Come on,” his assistant said, pretending to look offended.

“I read your pilot’s mind and find your location,” Wanda said. “Easier than taking candy from babies.”

“Why are you two here exactly?”

“We are worried,” Maria replied. “You just disappeared without telling anyone. I don’t want to mention that Pierce is having a really good time ‘ruling’ in your stead.”

Steve scoffed. “And how did James let you come here alone?”

Wanda looked up. “My husband lets me do whatever I want, Steve. I just have to ask him nicely. And Maria is with me so he is okay with me being here.”

“How’s Natasha?” Steve asked, knowing that she was the reason they were there. 

“Not good. She tried to act tough when I saw her but it’s taking its toll. To be honest, you’re not looking good either,” Maria said and turned to Wanda. “I assumed that this is how you felt when you and James were away from each other for too long.”

“Yeah, but the deeper our bond, the stronger telepathic connection between us. Even thousands of miles away, I can still feel his presence.”

“Steve, we want you to come back.” Maria looked at the Alpha worriedly. “Staying away from Natasha isn’t going to help with anything. You need her and she needs you.”

Steve shook his head. “She doesn’t want me, Maria. And I would only hurt her if I’m too close.”

“I read her mind yesterday, Steve. She wants you but she doesn’t understand our world. She is afraid of our world and your dark self but not you,” Wanda said.

“Wanda, I merged with that part of me,” Steve blurted right out of nowhere.

Both woman’s eyes widened. They never thought Steve would ever be okay with merging with his dark self. They never thought this day would come. The day Steve Rogers would accept his destiny.

“Wow! And how was it?” Maria asked. “Do you still feel like yourself or more murderly than usual?”

“I’m still myself but more powerful and more controlled.”

Wanda walked over and gave Steve a hug. But upon touching him, she accidentally read his mind. She pulled away, looking at the Alpha confusingly. “You’re not gonna go back?”

Steve looked sad but he nodded. “I won’t go back to New York until Natasha returns to Russia.”

Wanda hugged him again and MIdnight joined in. “It’s not going to help you and her by staying away like this, Steve. You both need each other.”

“From what I see, you guys are really in love and I think it will not go away anytime soon,” Maria said. “And you have better control now. I think you should give yourself another chance. If she doesn’t want you, you still have your friends that love you for who you are.”

Steve smiled down at the two women who hugged him. He gave them a kiss on their forehead before letting them go.  His decision was made reluctantly, though influenced as much by his instincts and the dull ache that said he wouldn’t be himself, wouldn’t feel right, until he was by her side.

“I will pack my bags.”

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Natasha thought she would be fine. As long as she just put the pieces of her normal life back together, it would be like nothing had happened between her and Steve. But she was wrong. Two weeks without him was more than miserable. She kept thinking about him all the time and wondered where he had gone. If he was trying to avoid her, he was successful.

Every day she woke up feeling like there was a giant hole inside of her. Nothing could fill that hole except him. She missed both Master and Steve. Two sides of the same coin that she both loved and hated. 

Every night, she performed her best, but everyone knew something was wrong with the Prima Ballerina. She lived every day as if she was a machine. Wake up, eat, practice, perform, then sleep. Everyone also noticed the absence of the theater owner who had relentlessly pursued her and now was nowhere to be found. Many assumed that he had moved on to someone else.

And that their best ballerina was only one of his conquests.

Natasha heard the gossip backstage but she tried not to let it got the best of her. She was the only one who knew the truth about why he’d left.

Even though Steve was absent, his friends were not. Wanda and James came to the performance almost every night. Sometimes, they were joined by Sam. Maria was always at the theater anyway and Natasha supposed she was to take care of her in Steve’s stead.

Nat was grateful. Even if she’d lashed out at Maria before.

That night Wanda and James came backstage and waited for her after the show. They invited her to their place for a dinner.

“Come on, Natasha,” Wanda urged. “You look like you could use a friend and a distraction.”

Nat didn’t know why she said yes. Maybe part of her thought Steve would be there, joining them dinner. She cursed herself from thinking it, feeling very much back at square one. 

_ Get your shit together, Romanov _ , she scolded herself before following James and Wanda outside where they parked their car. An actual car, instead of the limo she’d kind of expected them to have as friends of Steve’s. James got into driver’s seat while Wanda sat next to her husband. Nat slid into the back seat.

Wanda tried to initiate a conversation but she only got short answers from Natasha. Bucky shot his wife a look and told her in his mind that now was not the time to push.

Nat thanked both of them and tried to come up with a list of questions to ask, though she lacked courage to ask anything out loud. Wanda secretly read Natasha’s mind and tried to prepare answers for those questions. The Sokovian knew it was hard for Natasha to accept these supernatural myths becoming reality.

The car headed to the Bronx before parking in front one of the luxury building. Of course, Steve’s friends would have the same life style. Wanda took Natasha’s hand and led her inside the building while James walked behind them. The doorman greeted them and told Bucky that there was a package for him. James told Wanda to take Natasha upstairs first.

The couple lived in a luxurious penthouse, heavily guarded by men in dark suits. Natasha noted that it was even more heavily guarded than Steve’s building, so she suspected that something was up.

“They are my father’s security team,” Wanda replied. “He just wants his daughter and her husband to be safe.”

They entered the spacious living room where Wanda gestured for Natasha to sit on the sofa. A maid walked in with tea pot and poured hot green tea for them.

“How are you doing Natasha?” Wanda asked.

“I’m fine,” Nat lied. But from the look on Wanda’s face, Natasha knew she could see right through her.

“I know what happened between you and Steve. I’m sorry it didn’t work out.”

“Didn’t work out? He is the same man I’m trying to run away from, Wanda. I thought Steve would be different from other men but turns out he is a liar too.”

“Natasha, just give him a chance.”

“No, I will not. I don’t even understand his world.” That was another lie. She wanted him back badly. She needed him. But she didn’t understand any of this. She wasn’t ready.

“It’s rather easy if you open your mind.”

“You’re one of them, aren’t you? A werewolf?” That word she uttered still felt strange. Werewolves weren’t real. “I know you and James are not…”

“Yes, we’re werewolves,” Wanda admitted. “But we’re also normal humans. Well, normal humans with abilities.”

“Abilities?”

“Steve has the strength and highest levels of alpha power. James has heightened senses and a rather superb tracking skill. I have the power of mind reading and...magic.”

Nat frowned. Wanda understood that it was hard. 

“But we’re just like normal humans. Our appearances and our daily life. It’s just some parts that are different.”

“What parts?”

Wanda took a breath before continuing. “The full moon makes betas and omegas lose control easily. But for alphas like Steve and James, the darkest night of the month causes them to let loose of the beast inside. Of course, James has more control since he found his mate, me.”

“Mate? Steve mentioned that word before.”

“Your mate is the person you choose to spend the rest of your life with. But, your true mate is out there too. You can choose to wait for your one and only or you can settle down with someone who isn’t your true mate. James is my true mate.”

“What about Steve?”

“He’s chosen to wait,” Wanda said delicately. “For ninety-seven years, he’s waited for that one person his soul yearned for. And I believe that you’re that person.”

“It can’t be. I’m not one of your kind. I’m not werewolf.”

“You can deny it all you want but it’s in your blood. Only waiting to be awakened.”

“No, it can’t be.” 

Natasha still denied it. She couldn’t wrap her head around the idea that she had werewolf blood. It was all too much. Her life was perfectly fine until she came to New York and experienced this madness. She should be content with seeing Master in her dreams. It was her fault for wanting more, for wishing for the dreams to be real. She should just tell Ivan she will retire. 

This madness would not happen if she just retired and lived her life in Moscow with her family.

“It’s destiny, Natasha,” Wanda spoke up. “You don’t have to believe it but it’s the only thing that brings you and Steve together.”

“Then where is he now?” Nat shot back. “Where is this person you believe that is my true mate?”

“He is out of town.” Wanda tried to choose her words carefully. “He’s got some business to handle.”

“What is this alpha thing? What is his power?”

“Werewolves have their own hierarchy in the pack. Alphas, betas, and omegas. Steve is the pack alpha which means he is the leader. Packs form clans. A clan has a council who runs the show,” Wanda explained. “I’m from Maximoff pack of the Sokovian clan. But now I’m a part of Steve’s pack.”

“Tell me about his power.”

“Steve’s power is more special than any other alphas. He’s stronger than anyone. He has the highest level of alpha power, enabling him to have all kinds of special ability. But it also makes him lose control easily. He’s tried since he was a child to suppress that dark side but it’s never worked.”

“You mean the part that hurt me?”

“Yes, but…”

“There’s no but, Wanda. He hurt me.”

“I know it. There was no excuse for what he did. But he really loves you, Natasha. Both part of him will do anything to protect you.”

Natasha still had her doubts about that statement. She began to understand a little bit of his world but it was too hard to comprehend. It was a weird world. 

 

* * *

 

After two weeks in the woods, the big city gave Steve a weird feeling. It was like he didn’t belong there anymore. Now he understood why his parents moved upstate to a place close to mountains and woods and nature. They just wanted to get away from the city.

He would love to move out with his true mate and spend the rest of their lives there, raising their children. God, if only Natasha would forgive him, he would be the happiest man in the world. Just her would be enough.

When he arrived home, he didn’t know what to do anymore. Even Midnight felt the same. His home was so empty without Natasha in it. The loneliness ate him up. Her scent was still lingering in his bedroom and it only made him want to go to her.

He couldn’t. He needed to give her more time. 

His instincts called for her and tried to get him to go to her. But Steve promised to himself he would not force her. He will keep his distance but he needed to be close enough to watch her every move and protect her from afar.

Weeks turned into month and he successfully avoided Natasha in every way. It was like he no longer existed. All the theater matters when straight to Maria and there was no way to contact him. He never showed up at the theater. He  disappeared from New York City.

All of his friends knew how depressed he was. He kept himself locked inside his penthouse all the time and tried to run everything from there. It was hard but Steve managed to put Pierce back where he belonged. He used this opportunity to get the clan back in shape, giving everyone new directions.

The old council members objected but the Alpha’s decision was final. Elderly members of the clan did not like the sudden changes, especially the one amendment about the Russians.

“I lifted the old rule forbidding clan involvement the Russians. The past is the past and we have to learn to move on,” he stated in front of the council members.

They were gathered one night at the meeting room in his house. They had to obey Steve’s command, a fact that was only heightened the tension as he spoke.

“No way!” Pierce said as he stood up. “There is no way we will lift that rule. Don’t you remember how many brothers and sisters died in the war against the Russian?”

“Yes, I remember, Alexander,” Steve replied calmly. “I also remember how we massacred the entire Russian clan in retaliation.”

“We can’t let our guard down,” Brock Rumlow backed Pierce. Of course, he would be on Pierce’s side. “The last time we did, they almost took out my whole family.”

“We haven’t seen Russian werewolves in a long time.” Nick Fury countered. The man was a long time ally to Steve’s family and his loyalty was proven on so many occasions. “And we’re the most powerful clan in the entire tri-state area. It would be dumb to declare war on us. We’re strong enough.”

“You haven’t lost family like I did, Nick,” Pierce shot back. 

“But don’t you think it is time to move on, Councilman Pierce?” Steve said. “We’re in a new era now.”

“Don’t make that excuse, Steve. We’re all know you are changing this rule because you’re infatuated with that Russian dancer. You’re willing to remove your grandfather’s sacred law because you’ve fallen in love with a Russian bitch.”

With that last word, the table cracked underneath Steve’s hands. The alpha looked up at the old man with his blood red eyes. Every inch of his skin radiated danger. Everyone cowered at the sight except for Pierce.

“Don’t ever call her that again or I will rip your head off.”

Midnight flashed its teeth at the old man, looking aggressive and ready to attack. 

“This has nothing to do with her or the Russians. I’ve broken no rule since she is an American, born in New York. She’s also member of our clan.”

“What?”

“Remember Pitr Romanov? She’s his granddaughter. She has werewolf blood dormant inside. Since Pietr is in my pack and my clan, I’ve broken no rules, Alexander. And as Clan Leader, I don’t have to ask any of you for permission. If anyone wants to challenge that statement can step out now, and we will settle this once and for all.” Steve couldn’t help feel a bit smug with the disclosure of information that he knew Natasha herself wasn’t even aware of. It was a bit like revealing a secret weapon and he held back a validated growl when Pierce raised an eyebrow and stepped back, signaling that he would let the issue go. 

Of course, no one else moved. No one dared to challenge the strongest of all alpha.

“Then it settled. Rule out that law.”

* * *

 

Wanda and James were the only two people who witnessed Steve and Natasha’s misery. They were both trainwrecks, even though they were obviously wanted to be with each other. 

One morning, she found Steve sleeping on the couch, mumbling his true mate’s name and how much he loved her. It was heartbreaking to see her friend like this. Wanda wanted to just mind control them so they could be together and talk everything out.

Matters she couldn’t interfere with, she supposed. She tried, in the meantime, to help Natasha adjust to being around supernatural beings like them. She invited Nat over for a dinner almost every night. Some nights, Maria and Sam joined them too. Her purpose was so that Natasha could see that their life wasn’t so different. Natasha seemed to wrap her mind around this idea once she saw how normal they were.

There was no denial that they both wanted to get back together but they were so stubborn, it gave Wanda a headache. James advised her not to meddle and let them have time to heal.

“How can you ask this of me?” Wanda asked with a pout. “They are miserable.”

“They are true mates. They can’t escape their destiny. Sooner or later, it will bring them back.”

Steve and Natasha were not the only ones suffering from this separation. Midnight was obviously sad that Natasha wasn’t around anymore. The wolf pup missed her so badly that it whimpered and howled excessively, hoping she would come back. Steve had to shush the wolf, telling it to get over the loss because she was not coming back.

Midnight curled in the corner, making the most heartbreaking sound. Steve drunk his way through his fifth bottle of whiskey, unable to get drunk but trying his hardest anyway. He needed something stronger to make him forget about her.

The next morning, Wanda found Steve, sleeping on the couch as always with Midnight curled at his feet. The first thing she heard sounded like a sob from the pup. She used her power to reach out and learn how sad it was.

“It’s okay, Midnight. She will come back,” Wanda said and she petted its head.

“Stop telling him that,” Steve mumbled as he opened his eyes. “You know she’s not coming back.”

“Aren’t you going to do anything to get your mate back?” Wanda replied finally, losing all of the patience she’d saved up. “Stop being a pain in the ass and go to her!”

Steve was shocked when he heard Wanda speak so bravely. Not many omegas would dare to talk to the Alpha like this. But on the other hand, he _ was _ a pain in the ass and he knew Wanda was doing her best to try helping him solve this.

“Wanda, she doesn’t want me.” Steve said, defeated. “It’s hard for her to accept this.”

“Steve, you have to try. She is as miserable as you are. And clearly, this separation isn’t making anything better for either of you.”

“She has to come to me. That is the only way I will know that she really wants to be with me.”

“You stupid ass.”

“Shut up,” Steve mumbled. She was right again but he wouldn’t let her know that.

“I’m taking Midnight to Natasha. Hopefully, it will do them both some good.”

Then Steve’s eyes widened. He realized that he could use his alpha power to see everything through Midnight’s eyes. It was a way for Steve to keep his eyes on her, the idea giving him comfort because now he could look out for her anytime. 

“Sure, take him to her.”

“Don’t do anything creepy, Steve. You’ve already learned that lesson the hard way,” Wanda warned, letting him know that she knew what he was thinking. 

“Damn you and your power, Wanda,” Steve groaned. “I just want to keep my eyes on her the whole time, okay? At least then I can stop worrying, if I see that she’s safe and Midnight is guarding her.”

Wanda agreed about Natasha’s safety. And the wolf pup was more than capable in protecting her. Midnight had grown so much in the past couple months. Steve had taught it well how to hunt and kill.

Steve kissed the wolf’s forehead and told it to protect Natasha at all costs. The wolf pup barked and nuzzled his face on Steve.

“Are you sure you can be alone tonight without this fluff ball?”

“Yeah, why not?”

“I don’t know. And I’m tired of reading your mind.”

He chuckled, trying to act like normal. “That’s a first.”

Wanda laughed before she left with a very excited Midnight. Steve was relieved that at least his wolf pup would feel better after this. He ordered his men to take Midnight’s stuff with Wanda if Natasha wanted the pup to stay with her. 

His mood could affect Midnight and that wasn’t good at all. Everyone should stay clear of him.

Steve sat down on the couch, taking a deep breath before focusing his alpha power of telepathic connection with animal with Midnight. He slowly entered the pup’s mind and saw everything. 

Midnight seemed startled at first but then it felt the presence of its master so it calmed down and settled back. Wanda continually stroked its fur. She too felt Steve inside the pup’s mind.

They arrived at Natasha’s hotel room. Nat opened the door to find Midnight and she squealed in delight, kneeling down to hug the wolf before letting them both in. Midnight’s tail wiggled high with happiness and his smile never faded from his face.

“I missed you so much,” Nat said to the wolf who quickly licked her face in reply.

The girl settled in and Wanda brought them breakfast. Little did Natasha know that Steve saw everything. Even from very far away, he could still feel the softness of her skin from Midnight’s paw or smelled her intoxicating scent. He missed her so much and being near her, even with a proxy, was enough to make him feel a tiny bit better. Like she was back in his life again

Wanda told Nat that Midnight could stay with her for as long as she wanted. There would be someone who will feed and clean the pup for her so she didn’t have to worry. Nat thought it would lift her spirits a little if this cute fur ball was with her, that it might help keep the loneliness away.

After the show, she came back to find Midnight waiting at the door with a smile on its face. She headed to the bathroom to clean up before climbing back to her bed. The pup stood beside her bed, looking at her like it was asking permission.

“Alright, jump in,” she said and the wolf jumped on her bed, nestling it body against her, purring in content. Natasha wrapped her arm around it, stroking its soft fur, feeling safe because Midnight was there to guard her.

Then thoughts of Steve tugged into her mind. The memory of them together wasn’t really easy to forget. She felt him somewhere, physically, but after sitting up and looking around, she dismissed this feeling. She was just being paranoid. Midnight nuzzled against her side.

She finally closed her eyes and let go of Steve in her mind. Midnight turned so it could look at her, blue eyes turned red as it fixed on the woman.

Steve took full control of the pup. He needed to feel everything in the room, her heart beat, her steady breath, and every slight shift of her body. It was calming and Steve too let the feeling of her in and leaned back on the couch, closing his eyes.

It happened like that every night. Days turned into weeks. Midnight came back to him for two days before he spent the rest of the week with Natasha. Weeks turned into a month, but Steve still actively avoiding Natasha. Wanda tried to manipulate him into doing meeting her but Steve was a stubborn pain in the ass.

As soon as he stepped outside his building for the first time, the media caught him and it was all over the newspapers. The secretive billionaire had finally come back into town. Natasha read this and Wanda couldn’t lie about it anymore.

Nat could only wonder when he would come to her. Or if she was even ready enough to face him. She could feel that he was close, like he was watching her, but she didn’t see him. It was a thought that should have made her feel crazier, and yet... 

Oddly enough, she let herself believe that he was protecting her from afar and that thought made her feel better.

 

* * *

 

Steve was at the airport, trying to blend in with the crowd. He didn’t want to come out of his house but he had to pick up a friend. A very important friend he hadn’t seen in a long time.

She texted him when she landed and it took her almost half an hour to clear everything, JFK being the busiest airport in the world. When he spotted a brunette with curvaceous body, her lips that trademark red, he held up a sign said ‘Peggy.’

The woman smiled when she noticed him among the crowd. Steve gave her a big hug and said they could talk after they were inside his car. His bodyguard took her suitcase and the driver brought his limo around.

But the paparazzi caught them getting in the car together. Even just one shot was enough, Steve thought with chagrin. The whole city would wonder who she was.

“How was your flight, Peg?” he asked. The fondness in his voice was something he reserved for a limited number of people. She was one of them.

“I can’t complain. The first class ticket you sent was very lovely. But the immigration process was a total bummer.”

“I know. I’m glad you’re here.”

“How can I say no to tickets the greatest ballet?” She shrugged.

“I was hoping that Daniel and my niece would tag along too.”

“Oh, Daniel wanted to come but Jenny just too young. I don’t want her to be to far away from home.”

“I understand,” Steve replied.

Daniel Sousa was an omega of the Carter pack and Peggy’s mate. He was a good man and Steve couldn’t be happier to see that his friend had found someone that she loved. They had one lovely daughter, just turned two, and he knew they were in the process of trying for another one.

Steve once thought she would be his mate, when they were young, when she still in New York. She’d moved back to London with the rest of her family. But their friendship still remained the same. Now that Peggy was on her way to becoming the leader of the pack, her father stepping down in the following year, it was a good time for him to strengthen this friendship.

Peggy would stay at his guest quarter on the lower floor but he gave her full access to come to his penthouse anytime she wished. But once Peggy stepped inside his penthouse, she noticed something and she couldn’t stop herself from asking.

“Who is she?” the brunette asked, nose sniffling . “Her scent is all over the place. And there is a wolf? Did you get a wolf as a pet?”

Steve chuckled. He’d forgotten how observant she was. It was almost annoying how she could pick up almost everything in one sniff.

“She’s my true mate,” he replied, the sadness in his voice noticeable. “And yes, I have a wolf pet. But he’s with my mate now.”

“What happened between the two of you?”

“It’s complicated. In short, I hurt her and we decided to spend some time away. She needs to think.”

“You are so stupid, Steve,” Peggy shook her head. “There’s no running away from your mate, even how hard you try. Your soul and her soul will call out for each other. You can’t resist that call.”

Steve knew it was true. He wanted her every second of the day.

“Whatever problem it is, it’s better if you two work it out.”

“I know. I will.”

Peggy stopped asking about his mate. She was happy that Steve had finally found someone. But she was also sad for him, that he had to be separated from her.

“Do you want to have dinner with James, Wanda, Maria, and Sam tonight?”

“Sure, that would be great.”

“Then tomorrow we can go see the ballet I was talking about.”

“Of course.”

Steve sent text messages to the group to invite everyone. They were eager to see Peggy again because it had been a long time. Wanda said she would bring Midnight back to the penthouse so he could meet Peggy too.

It was a nice dinner. Steve and Wanda cooked their best dishes while Sam, Maria and James caught up with the Englishwoman. Steve hadn’t had this kind of dinner for a long time and it helped him stop thinking about Natasha for a while.

* * *

 

Steve personally took Peggy Carter to the theater to see the Bolshoi perform. Peggy was excited, of course, but what she didn’t expect was the hoard of paparazzi waiting for them in front of the theater.

They all wanted to know who she was but Steve and Peggy stayed quiet,  not saying a word to them or making any attempts to correct any assumptions. Steve’s bodyguards pushed the reporters away to make way for the pair to get inside. Steve introduced Peggy to the wealthiest and most powerful people in New York City, hoping to open up some business opportunities for her.

Finally they made their way to his private box, followed by Wanda, James, and Sam. Maria was somewhere backstage, overseeing everything.

“Did you hear that Steve Rogers is here tonight?” one of the ballerina gossiped with her friend. “And that he has new lady on his arm?”

“Oh, really? Who is she?”

“Heard that she’s some British lady. Like really rich! Ugh, it’s no wonder why he stopped seeing Natalia. I would go for someone with the same status.”

Nat was quietly standing in the dark, listening to the gossip going on around her. She had, up to this point, become familiar with all this noise surrounding her. She learned not to let them get under her skin. 

But her curiosity got the better of her. She wanted to see him and his apparent ‘new girlfriend’.

Nat went to the curtain and looked out through the crack. She looked around and found Steve in his personal box. Next to him was a beautiful brunette with red lips and bright smile on her face, laughing at something Steve said. Sadness hit her to see him happy with someone else.

It was insult to injury that this was the first time he had come to theater after disappearing.

“Natalia, time to get in your position,” the stageman told her. 

“Sure.”

She looked away, trying to get Steve off her mind. She had a ballet to perform and people who had come to see the best performance of their lives. Nat took a deep breath.

The show must go on.

 

* * *

 

After the show was over, Natasha received a standing ovation as usual. When she looked up to the box where Steve sat, he and the woman were gone. There was only James and Wanda. 

Where did they go?

Nat shook it off her mind as she walked back to her dressing room to get changed. Wanda sent her a message to invite her for a little dinner but Nat turned her down, saying she needed some rest and was a bit tired. When she walked out of the building, the driver was waiting for her.

“Back to your hotel, Miss Romanov?”

“Not yet. You can go home now, Luke. I think I will walk back to the hotel to clear my head a bit.”

“Of course, ma’am. See you tomorrow.” 

Luke left and Nat started walking back to her hotel. The street was still a bit busy with people hurrying back to their home as the darkest night fell over New York. But the darkness didn't scare her. It was just the night that the moon didn’t shine.

She hadn’t noticed anything going on, hadn’t realized how she’d just taken the wrong turn into an empty dark alley. When she heard the sound of tires squeal, it was too late. The van parked next to her and two huge men dragged her inside the car. Natasha tried to scream but one man put a piece of cloth in her mouth. She tried to kick them but another man tied her legs and hands quickly.

She couldn’t fight and then she realized they had coated that piece of cloth with an anesthetic. She felt her consciousness began to slip and the only thing she could think of was Steve.

That he might actually come and save her.

* * *

 

Steve and Peggy needed to leave early because of there was a businessman he wanted Peggy to meet. As soon as they could leave their seats, Steve led Peggy to Derek Bishop, a powerful businessman and philanthropist. 

Mr. Bishop invited them for dinner at The Restaurant at the Mark. He’d seemed surprised when he was ambushed by Steve who insisted he would want to hear what Peggy had for him.

The dinner went nicely and Mr. Bishop expressed his interest in investing with the Carters. Throughout the meeting, Steve noticed that Maria had called him for three times. It seemed urgent, as though she wouldn’t stop until he answered his phone.

“Excuse me for a minute. I have to take this call,” Steve said before walking away from the table. “What’s up, Maria? Some kind of emergency?” He said this jokingly, not expecting a panicked Maria on the other line.

“Natasha is missing. She hasn’t come back to her room and we cannot locate her anywhere.”

“What?”

“The driver said she wanted to walk back to the hotel by herself.”

“Get everyone in the pack. Meet me at the theater in five minutes.”

“Yes, boss.”

Steve hung up and hurried back to the table to inform Mr. Bishop and Peggy that he had an urgent matter to attend to and that he would leave his driver with Peggy to take her back to his penthouse. Steve hurried out, feeling anger surge within him. The animalistic side slowly taking over. The darkest night of the month gave the Alpha unlimited power.  He couldn't help worry for her, every worst case scenario hitting his mind. That she was lost or hurt. That someone had hurt her or taken her. At the thought of this last possibility, his animal side snarled, slowly taking over. The darkest night of the month gave the Alpha seemingly unlimited power. Anyone who hurt Natasha had chosen the wrong night to act.

His eyes turned red and he moved at superhuman speed until he reached to theater. He found everyone in the clan inside one empty room. When Sam hacked into the surveillance camera to confirm that someone had in fact kidnapped her,  Steve’s red alpha eyes burned.

“Go out and find her. Do whatever you have to do. Kill everyone if you need to.” He gave out the orders. “Keep one alive for questioning.”

“Yes, sir.”

The members of his pack spread out. Steve told Maria and Wanda to stay at his penthouse and he called Django to send his men to protect his daughter and his friend. Sam was sent to escort Peggy to her room. And then it was up to him and James to hunt the kidnappers down by themselves. 

Steve picked up Natasha’s scent outside the theater and the two alphas followed her footsteps, tracing it to the dark alley where the scent disappeared. James sniffed out a burned tire while Steve caught a very unique grease. Then he smelled something else that made his blood boil. Every instinct he had called for him to murder everyone.

Natasha’s blood.

It wasn’t hard for them to track the van down, even though the driver had circled around the block in a pathetic attempt to derail them. When the two alphas hit the highway upstate, they both transformed. A giant golden wolf and a grey wolf, both running so fast no human could see them. 

They ran, following the trace until they found an abandoned barn off the main road. They hid under the forest shadow and scooped out the scene before they made their attack.

_ Steve. _

Her distressed voice called for him and it was enough to make him turn to the last stage of his werewolf form.

* * *

 

She called for him so many times, hoping he would magically appeared and rescued her. She shouldn’t call for him but she couldn’t stop herself. Natasha knew he was the only one who could save her now.

The men who had kidnapped her were speaking in Gaelic. She didn’t understand a word but from the way they were eyed her, she knew what they meant. Nat tugged her knees, trying shield herself away from the man who approached her.

“No wonder that rich dude is head over heels for you,” he said as he grabbed her chin to force her to look at him. “Such a beauty...sorry I have to kill you.”

Natasha’s eyes widened. Kill her? What had she ever done to them? She tried to shriek away from his touch, not liking anyone other than Steve to touch her.

“Why don’t we have some fun first?” he continued. His hands touched her thighs. “With all three of us, since you are bound like this?”

“Fuck off,” Nat spat on the guy, a brave action that was quickly met with a slap on her face, hard enough to bruise and draw blood from the corner of her lips.

“You want it rough, don’t you?” he gripped her face a bit tighter. “I can do that too, sweetheart.”

He began to pull her clothes off. Nat tried to fight and get his hands off her. His friends stalked closer and undid his pants. Nat looked away while at the same time trying to stop the guy from taking off her clothes.

She screamed as loud as she could, hoping that someone would hear her. Steve. Master, who’d been there all along, who’d always been there.

“You should have stayed away from him,” The man said to her. 

What? Stay away from Steve?

The guy took his shirt off, revealing a bear pelt Celtic tattoo on his chest. Nat tried to get away from them but her hand and legs were tied. 

Suddenly, the wind blew the barn door open. Wind strong enough to blow the fire out, leaving all of them in the dark. Then lightning struck down, creating enough light for them to see. A shadowy figure standing in the doorway. The only thing they could see was its blood red eyes.

Natasha thought she recognized those eyes immediately.

“Steve…” she called out.

The creature turned to her and growled with rage. It's shiny fangs flashed out and the creature jumped at one man, ripping his head off with one swift move. At the horrifying sight, Natasha to close her eyes. She heard men scream. There was no way for them to fight whatever creature was there. She heard gunshots and clothes being ripped apart. Then there was the sound of two more animalistic growls.

Her kidnappers were werewolves, just like Steve.

She opened her eyes to see two dark-furred werewolves circled around another shadowy figure. She could see only bright red eyes though she smelled blood. One of the werewolves jumped at the Steve’s torso while the other bit his leg. It made her heart ache to hear Steve groan in pain. She opened her eyes again to see the creature she convinced was Steve, fighting hard to get the two wolves of his back and legs.

Steve threw the one that bit his legs away and grabbed the other’s neck, throwing him on the ground. His fangs sunk into the neck of the kidnapper, holding it down to quickly break its neck. Steve stood up and the lighting stuck again. Natasha saw a huge werewolf, standing on two feet with his body covering in golden fur. He looked both majestic and terrifying.

_ This is just a dream _ , she thought, trying to convince herself that there was no such thing as werewolves. It couldn’t be real, she was just hallucinating because she was tired, dehydrated or whatever the reason was.

And that was all her mind could comprehend before she passed out.

In his werewolf form, Steve stood still, bracing for his attacker, but the guy was smart enough not to attack him directly. Instead, he moved in the shadows, hoping the alpha will not detect him or at least to slow the alpha down. 

But the alpha was still the Alpha. This made him unbeatable, especially when coupled with his heightened senses and super strength. Natasha’s kidnapper was just a beta so he stood no chance against a superior being like Steve. Steve closed his eyes, inhaling the scent, listening to the sound of his surroundings. And with a sudden move, the Alpha grabbed hold of the beta’s neck. Snarling furiously, he thrust his sharp claws into the beta’s chest and ripped out his heart.

When all the threats were gone, his animal instinct crawled back, retreating. He returned to his normal self and his blue eyes searched for Natasha. He rushed to her side once he found her on lying on the ground, unconscious.

“Natasha,” he called her as he gathered her into his arms. He lowered his head and listened to the sound of her breathing and heart. She was still breathing but he smelled blood and noticed cuts and bruises. 

“I’m here now. I will get you out of here.”

He picked her up and then realized someone else was approaching the barn.

“Steve, are you alright?” Bucky slowly stepped inside the barn with a torch in his hand.

“Yeah,” Steve replied. “Get someone to clean up this mess and bring my chopper.”

“Sure.”

His helicopter arrived ten minutes later with a druid/doctor Bruce Banner, sent by Wanda. Steve let the doctor inspect and treat Natasha’s cuts and bruises right away. The Druids were the only group of mythical people that were neutral. They existed only for helping every kind of creature and for keeping the balance. The only group of people that werewolves allowed to treat their mate.

Steve watched the man closely as he crushed herbs and applied them to her cuts. Then he moved on to apply them on the bruises. The Druid said there was nothing serious and that she would recover soon, at least physically. What he was more concerned was her mental state. Steve understood why. Bruce said it would take time to heal and Steve should be patient.

Once they landed on the helipad of his building, Steve carried her into his penthouse where all of his men stood guard outside. Maria, Wanda, and Peggy were waiting anxiously in the living room. Men in black suits stood at every corner, windows, and doors. Steve noticed that there were members of Sokovian clan too.

Everyone looked worried when they saw an injured Steve with an unconscious Natasha. Steve carried her upstairs to his bedroom before calling for Wanda and Maria to help clean her up. Bruce told Steve to sit down so he could inspect his wound and began the treatment. 

There was nothing serious in Steve’s injuries. With his Alpha power, a beta’s bite wouldn’t do much harm to him, he would heal by morning. The men stepped outside so the women could help change Natasha into Steve’s shirt before putting her in his bed. Bruce mixed up a combination of herbs to help her sleep better and induce good dreams.

Steve had Midnight guard her inside the room while Dum Dum and Gabe guarded the door from the outside. When Steve, Wanda, and Maria came downstairs, they found Nick Fury and Django Maximoff waiting for them. Django said he would send more men to help guard the building and told Wanda to stay inside this tower until everything was resolved. Wanda wanted to protest but Steve and James said the same thing. Maria would have an army of bodyguards to escort her from there to the theater.

Everyone would be highly protected and Steve will leave no chances for anything like this to happen again. Bucky and Sam were ordered to investigate and find out who was behind all of this. He also ordered Sam to check on everyone who worked for them. He feared that it might be insiders spying on him for his enemy.

He let everyone rest because it had been a long night. Steve took a shower before he going to his bedroom to see Natasha. She was still sleeping, looking peaceful and calm.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered as his hand brushed her hair away from her beautiful face. “I’m sorry this happened to you.”

He bent down to kiss her forehead, whispering how much he loved her. Natasha mumbled something and smiled. It lifted the weight in Steve’s heart for a little when he saw that sleepy smile of hers. 

He wanted to stay but his better judgement told him to keep away from her until she was ready to see him.

* * *

 

Nat didn’t know when she fall asleep but when she woke up, she was in a very familiar room, feeling a familiar bedsheet under her skin. Soft fur curling next to her. She opened her eyes to see that she was in Steve’s room, in his penthouse, with Midnight sleeping next to her. It gave her a soft purr before nuzzling its head against her body.

How did she get there? And where was Steve?

She tried to remember what had happened the night before as she stroked Midnight’s fur. Then she remembered the kidnappers and their attempt to take her life, before the creature of the night, a golden werewolf appeared.  She couldn’t remember anything else.

Was he there to save her?

Nat slowly got out of bed then, feeling the pain coming from her wrists and her legs. She looked down and saw bandages. Midnight jumped down to walk beside her as Natasha headed out. She opened the door to find two serious looking guys guarding the bedroom. They gave her a polite nod before gesturing toward the living room. So Nat assumed he probably there.

The first thing she noticed was the nice smell of food but also the seriousness on everyone face when she walked into the kitchen. Two bodyguards nodded at her before returning to their position. She saw Wanda and James at the kitchen counter, preparing food. Maria was sitting at dining table with Sam, apparently discussing work.

Then her eyes met with dark blue orbs from across the room. She forgot how to breath and her heart stopped beating for a couple seconds. Steve looked scruffier with his beard covering his jaws but still looked handsome as ever. His eyes never left hers for a second. She noticed the bandage on his arm. She wanted to ask so badly if it was from last night.

Steve stood where he was, not saying a word. Then Midnight barked and everyone turned their attention to them. Wanda greeted Nat with a warm hug while James just smiled. Nat looked at Steve again and found him still staring at her while sipping his coffee. Sam pulled a chair out for her to sit. Maria quickly poured a glass of juice for the prima ballerina.

“Did you have a good night’s sleep?” Wanda asked.

“Yes,” the redhead replied. “I don’t actually know when I fell asleep though.”

“You’re safe now and we will not let anyone harm you again.”

Nat doubted that but when she looked up and saw how determined Steve’s eyes were, she knew he would kill again to protect her.

She took a deep breath. “Can I speak with him in private?” Natasha used all of her courage to get that question out.

“Sure,” Wanda replied and pulled her husband out of the kitchen.

Sam and Maria gathered their things before following Bucky and Wanda out. The room was left to Natasha and Steve in a completely awkward silence. 

Nat gathered her courage and spoke up first, knowing he would not say anything to her. “Last night…” she began, “I was kidnapped. It was you who came and rescued me from those men?”

“Yes.”

“And...you turned into…”

“Yes, a werewolf.”

Nat sucked in breath, like she was trying to cope with that idea again. 

“Are you hurt?”

“Just a minor injury. Nothing to worry about.”

“Where were you the past couple weeks?”

“I’ve been here in New York.”

“Don’t lie.”

“I’m not lying. There will be only truth from me now,” Steve replied. He was too calm and she just wanted to yell at him.

“Why are you avoiding me?”

“I wanted to give you space to think without me interfering or manipulating you. You have to come to me so I know that you really want to be with me. It’s a complicated world, Natasha. I will not ask you to be in it nor force you.”

This was met with dead air. Nat knew he was right, even though it pained him to say it. She saw it in his eyes, all of his emotion. How much he wanted to be close to her, to hold her, kiss her until she was breathless. She wanted that too. 

“I love you so much, Natasha. But I want you to have the chance to make the decision by yourself. You know where to find me when you decide you really want me, want this life with me.”

With that said, he sat down his coffee mug and left the kitchen. Nat wanted to call after him, wanting him to hold her and make all the misery go with his lips and his touch.

 

* * *

 

Steve left with a note telling her there was a set of  new clothes and a driver standing by for her if she wanted to go anywhere. Nat didn’t know why he was so dead set at on avoiding her. It was not going to help them solve things. If anything, the avoidance hurt more, confusing her. She hadn’t done anything wrong but she started second-guessing herself and wondering if she’d pushed him away. 

When he left, she felt his absence deeper than she would have ever thought possible. That was silly, she thought logically, because she barely knew him. Her intellectual mind said that they’d known each other only months. (He’d been there. He’d been there when Master had abused her, been there to pick up the pieces. And he loved her, she felt loved in a way that was magical because it didn’t make sense in words. It was love in a way that felt like it was part of her, written into her skin, something cellular and so clear and she knew he felt it because she felt it too.)

_ (But she knew him. Had dreamed of him since she was so little. He would pull her pigtails and…) _

When he left, she’ tried to live and function but she couldn’t because she’d been changed. Seeing him at breakfast had made that even clearer. She rubbed at the spot where Master had… No, where  _ Steve _ had bit her and scolded herself for not being able to sleep or concentrate on anything else. Even the trauma of being abducted, of being assaulted, and the fear felt when she’d seen the wolves- even this was colored hopelessly by her preoccupation and even  _ craving _ for Steve.

The truth was that she was starting to feel… bound to him. Her heart raced when she let herself remember the fear, the eyes of the men in the barn. She’d never felt so terrified, not even when Master was touching her, and yet, part of her had known that he might hear her. That he’d come for her because he’d always come. Because she was his. It had been curiously instinctive, calling out for him and what was the most curious was that she hadn’t called for Master. She’d called out for  _ Steve _ . 

He had always been Master. Master _ was _ Steve. That made her head spin because she loved him but in the end, it was all a lie. 

“I can't control that part of me,” he’d said when he’d let her see him that night long ago, his voice pleading and she hadn't known what to think. She still didn't know what to think. What was more insane, after all? A man who claimed to be a werewolf. An actual werewolf, holy fuck, as if their lives were  _ movies.  _ A man who seemed so split. Light and dark. Kind and cruel. Evil and yet…

Was that insane? Or was it insane that she believed him. That her heart ached for him. That her heart ached for all of him, even the parts that terrified her.

He had been part of her for as long as she could remember. The kind part. The  _ Steve _ part, the one who visited her as a girl and played chess with her in her dreams and listened to all of her silly girl problems. The one who said she was his and who seemed to be waiting for her.  _ My true mate. You are my true mate. _

She hugged her pillow and tried to fit all of the confusing pieces together. It was consuming in a way that felt dangerous. Steve. Master. He was there,  _ they  _ were there, she could feel both sides of him, hooked firm into her and she missed him. She missed them. 

When she finally dreamed of him, her heart nearly burst with the gratitude of it. When she opened her eyes and looked toward the window, open and drapes billowing in the wind, she want to weep.  _ Master. Steve. Here. _

She sat and hugged her chest, cold and maybe protective even, her eyes scanning for proof he’d come back. He had left to give her space and she’d agreed like a fool, so naive to the hold he... _ they _ ...had on her. 

“Master,” she whispered, uncertain. She tried again. “Steve.”

She heard him, the sound of his breath, his heart. And she braced herself first for Master, who would take and take and she would give even if it killed her. She sat up, heart pounding, and scanned the room for him.

“Natasha,” he said her name and she wanted to cry. Steve. It was Steve who had come, just like before. She fixed her eyes toward the doorway where the voice had come and her heart leapt to see him.

“Steve,” she cried and got on her knees so that she could crawl to the foot of the bed and to him. “You’re here.”

“It's just a dream,” he said softly and it felt like he was trying to convince himself. Natasha shook her head because she wanted to believe in the magic, to believe it was real, at least in part. In the moonlight, he looked haunted. Darker, a trick of the light. For the first time, she wondered the time away from her had been time for Master to take over just a bit more. She wondered if every time the wolf came out, he lost a bit more of his humanity. She saw it in how he looked at her, in the way he stood, like he was in pain not to take her.

When he touched the side of her face, it felt real enough. She clutched the side of her nightgown, feeling the silk and wishing she wasn’t so hungry for it. Wishing that the feel of him, the feel of his eyes on her didn’t affect her so acutely. She ached, wet and already writhing. It was wrong, so fucked up to want him even after all that had happened. Even knowing he could snap, that Master could take over and she’d be powerless. 

“Can you love me?” he whispered. He sounded so lost, so broken, a little boy who couldn't believe he was worthy. It ripped at her heart and she thought about how he must have lived, all those years alone and hiding the madness. “All of me?” 

Her thoughts raced around the question and she nodded because that answer was instinctive.  _ Yes. Yes. Yes. All. Both. Everything.  _

When he finally kissed her, she thought she tasted tears. His hands buried into her hair as he kissed her and she grabbed his shirt because fuck it, it was a dream after all and she could afford some boldness. He pushed against her as they kissed, leaning her back toward her bed and she hoped he felt how much she loved him, her compliance a message that she loved him even with his secrets and lies.

“You are so beautiful,” he murmured, laying her down and moving between her legs. His hand moved to her thigh, moved between her so that he could press himself against her and she arched her back to get closer. He was so gentle and she’d missed it, she’d missed the care and the way he touched every part of her with reverence. Her hands traveled to his belt and she fumbled, impatient to be filled.

It would hurt. She nearly stopped breathing when she thought about it, when her body remembered the pain, and she bucked her hips because she didn’t care. Steve and Master were the same and she loved him and she loved even the pain. 

“All of me?” he asked again, those blue eyes studying her, those stormy eyes she loved and could get lost in. And this time when she nodded, her validation was met with a gentle hand moved to her throat, thumb so lightly to her windpipe, caressing it even as his lips pressed to hers. A reminder that even with his kindness, the threat lurked still below the surface.

It was then that she felt the heaviness of another body pressed against her. Her heart sped up for the feel of the intruder and she swallowed, body stiff against Steve. Just as quick as she had stiffened, she relaxed as she realized who the other was. 

“Master,” she moaned, her body confused, pressing back against his firm frame yet still bucking into Steve. When she looked back, she saw him, saw him for who he was. He was him. 

He was him. 

Him was he. He was…

The same man kissing her, the same one who seemed to be begging her to love him. That same man, only different. This one smirking, eyes glowing and possessive over her.  She felt a hand slip under her gown, fingers going right between her legs like they knew exactly what she wanted. When she turned back to Steve, she had to shut her eyes because it made her dizzy.

Steve with his hand around her throat and his body against hers as his lips swallowed her every breath. 

Master smirking into her hair as fingers slid between her thighs and started the slow tease. 

It didn’t make sense and she reminded herself that it was a dream, even though she could smell them, could hear them and taste and she was dripping onto Master’s skilled fingers even as she heard him chuckle into her ear. 

“Both of us? All of us?” he whispered. “Oh, Pet…”

“Yes,” she promised and Steve growled. It was the answer he needed, she guessed. She meant to say something more but Master had turned her head so that he could steal her mouth, so that he could have his turn. He tasted the same but he kissed differently, arrogantly. Steve’s kisses were questions, he left room for her to set pace. Master just took and when his free hand moved, burying itself under her hair, she opened her mouth and surrendered. 

She closed her eyes and let herself be taken, the sound of her breath echoing as if she was underwater. They traded kisses until she felt like maybe she  _ was _ drowning, Master grabbing her hair into his fist that hurt  _ just so _ , and Steve’s hand never leaving her throat, both of them boxing her in until she was gasping for air. 

“If you love all of me,” Steve said into her ear, reaching for her hand, lacing her fingers together with his. She moaned, the heaviness from his hand on her throat felt lacking when he moved but Master must have known because she felt his hot mouth over her pulse, felt teeth that grazed at skin and she tipped her head to offer him more. She was an offering, she felt like an offering. Steve squeezed her hand and she squeezed back. “If you love all of me, Natasha…”

“We are gonna hafta learn to share you,” Master growled into her skin. He grabbed her other hand, gripped her wrist tightly. Her heart raced when he did, the danger loud and clear and yet despite her own intellectualizing, she moaned, felt her body go lax between them. Between the two halves of the same fucking person. The only reason it made any sense at all...it made no sense…

It was because she was dreaming. She reminded herself, resolute. It was a dream. 

Steve's mouth trailed kisses along the tops of her breasts and she writhed, feeling pulled in each direction by them both, neither one loosening his grip on her. Someone- _who was it?_ _was it Steve? it must have been Steve_ \- tugged on the thin spaghetti strap to her gown until it ripped, the only thing keeping her covered. And then he did the same thing to the other side and Master laughed, reaching around to cup her, to squeeze her exposed breasts, and she shivered even as she was pressing her ass back against him.  

It felt like a competition, as if she was a prize. Steve's persistent mouth, tongue teasing her nipples, breath blessing every skin cell. Master sucking and nipping at her throat, his rough hand again between her legs. She spread them, moved so as to give him more and he rewarded her by slipping fingers past where she was wet to where she was dripping. Preparation, she thought briefly, just as before t _ hough preparation for who _ ? Natasha didn't know, didn't know if she could ask that question, least of all when he was pressing fingers to her clit and drawing out a tight coil of desire that was  _ almost, almost, almost. _

“She wants it, she’s ready,” Master said, his voice stern though she could feel how hard he was. 

“No, she needs more… she deserves more…” Steve argued, just as strongly and she smiled to herself because she was in the room and they were quite rude, weren't they? Talking about her when she was right there. She let go of Steve's hand so that she could reach out, she wanted to touch him and tell him something. 

“What are you doing, my Omega?” Master asked. He grabbed her other wrist and she struggled weakly, feeling petulant. This amused Master, who held her wrists together behind her back with one large hand, the other one hiking her gown up. “You are mine to take, Natasha.”

“Mine,” Steve snapped and she gasped, head spinning. 

“Not likely if you keep fucking around,” Master huffed. 

Steve growled again, his answer the way he parted her thighs, spreading her wide open so that he could press his tongue flat against her clit without warning. She jumped and Master moved so that she was laying between his thighs, wrists still bound and his legs cleverly draped over her knees.  A position that served the dual purpose of opening her wide and preventing her from moving. 

“She needs more preparation,” Steve repeated again before returning to his place buried in her cunt. Natasha whined, aching and on fire, his mouth and his tongue lapping up her arousal.  _ Preparation for what, for who?  _ she thought wildly even as Steve stroked her, his fingers pumping in and out as he hummed against her clit. When his fingers tapped gently on her asshole, she yelped and tried to move, to shut her legs on instinct. 

Master laughed again and brought his fingers to her mouth, an order to suck. When she did, she was his good, sweet Pet.

“You are mine, Natasha. All of you,” Master promised, moving spit slick fingers to the entrance Steve had only just teased. 

“Yes,” she moaned, even as she was physically shaking her head  _ no.  _ She was his but she was afraid. Of the madness and the chaos and the loss of control to him, the loss of herself. 

“Mine,” Steve protested and she heard his belt buckle as it clanged, her chest heaving. She was wet and aching for him, for them. The bed squeaked and Master turned her head to kiss her right as she felt Steve press against her, his mouth demanding every moan as Steve entered her. Master mercifully let her arms go and she brought them to Steve’s chest on reflex. His arms covered her and she wanted to sob, instead pushing his shirt up so that she could feel the skin, instead digging her nails into his shoulders and his lower back when he’d lifted his shirt up and over his head. “You are mine, Natasha, I’ve waited my whole life for you,” he murmured, voice full of love and gratitude and control as he pushed so deep inside her, as he bottomed out and she adjusted to the feel of him. 

“Mine,” Master reminded her, his fingers still tracing circles around her other entrance, so slow that she’d been able to let the feeling fade, background noise against Steve’s cock. He pushed one finger in and she cried out, Steve covered her mouth with his hand and pressed his forehead to hers then, anchoring her with whispers about how much he loved her, how much they were meant to be. 

One finger and then two. Stretching skin and muscle that shouldn’t be stretched and even in spite of that, she was bucking her hips against Steve. Master called her a good girl, his good pet, so good and so sweet for him, a hand gripping the ring of nightgown that had bunched up around her waist like reins and then gripping her ass so tight as he worked her open. 

“She’s tight,” Master grunted and she thought to apologize but Steve pulled out and dipped his fingers inside her instead. 

“She’s scared,” he defended, his fingers soaked and moving over Master’s, two hands opening her then, the slick helping a bit, just a bit. “Go slow.” 

“I can’t,” she whimpered when hands lifted her up, when she felt Master’s cock press to her asshole. “I can’t do this, I can’t…” Because no matter how distracting, no matter how good Steve felt, it still burned and she couldn’t imagine being stretched apart that way. 

Steve kissed her lips gently, hands on either side of her face. “You can, Natasha. It’s a dream and you can.”

“You can because you have no choice,” Master added, but she thought the end came out as a whine. As if he was as desperate, even he was as needy for it. Like an animal, she thought and laughed to herself. Steve wiped away her tears, his hands on her ass, steady and helping her down. 

The pain was all-encompassing and she stopped breathing, stopped seeing. Master cursed but it sounded like an approval and she leaned back so that her head could hit his shoulder, trying not to let her heart soar. Every inch was a battle between resistance and bravery, Steve’s lips on hers a buffer and when Master was fully inside. Master kissed his favorite spot on her shoulder blade and she panted, stretched, impaled, her hair sticking to her face and her brain saying this wasn't going to work. 

“Are you just gonna sit there and stare?” Master asked, a question directed to Steve, who had been in fact staring, kneeling between her legs with his eyes open wide in awe. He met her eyes, signaling again the same question.  _ Love me? Love all of me? _

Natasha nodded, lip between her teeth because Master was rolling a nipple between his fingers, the action causing her whole body to clench, making him groan. Yes, she loved him, yes…

“Have you knotted her, Steve? You've fucked her, you know how she feels, but have you knotted her, filled her that way?” 

She felt the throb of Master inside her and whimpered, the memories of making love to Steve hitting her then. Steve moved close, cockhead pressing just into her folds and she thought she’d burn up from the anticipation and the fear and the want and the need. 

“I've held her, in ways you are too  _ wolf  _ to ever,” he answered, his gentle hands stroking her skin, chasing goosebumps. Natasha remembered making love to him, remembered making love in his apartment and remembered how it felt. She wondered why he was so vague then, why he didn't outright admit it. “In that way, she is all mine.” 

She didn't think it would work but it did, somehow, because then she was in the middle and full, so full, between the two of them and stretched so thin. The air was so heavy and she was so full, she thought she might be choking. It was so much,  _ too much, _ and yet…

“My good girl,” someone murmured. Steve. Master. She couldn’t say who was speaking anymore, couldn’t hardly say anything because they’d started moving, a subtle shift of hips, a calculated stroke of her skin. She couldn’t say anything but she existed in words.  Words. 

_ Hot.  _

 

_ Full.  _

 

_ More.  _

 

_ Yes.  _

 

_ Yours _ . 

 

“Ours,” they said, a blur of the same voice and the same lips on her skin and she felt his heart beat in her ears even as he throbbed inside her. 

“Yours,” she promised, feeling lighter than her body, her body that was just a shell because she was so much more, meant for so much more than every lie she’d believed about life and what it meant. She was theirs, she was Steve’s, he was her Master and she’d always known she was meant for him. All of him. His true mate. 

_ I am my beloved’s… _

Hands drew circles around her clit, hands on her belly and pressing down so gently, a reminder of how full and she wanted to weep because of the pressure, her release just around the corner, whispers into her skin about how good she was,  _ (what a good kitten, my good omega, I love you, you are mine).  _ They shifted when she was close and again she whimpered that she couldn’t do it, that it was too much,  _ (yes, you can. You are, Natasha. Let go, surrender and let go.) _

She was afraid to let go, so afraid. But Master turned her so that he could kiss her quiet as Steve pressed his lips to her shoulder blade, as Steve sank his teeth into her skin, into that mark, and she saw white, was sure that she was screaming.

She let go.

She let go, overcome and drowning, the evidence a gush of fluid as the heat of orgasm stole every thought and breath and hesitation. She was a good girl, their good girl and she didn't have time to feel shame because Steve was still latched and Master was running fingers through her come, tasting her, telling her that she was the perfect omega, the sweetest omega...

_ I am my beloved’s and my beloved’s is mine… _

She shuddered, an electric current through her and right as she was gasping for air, she felt them grow, locking her down as if she could have gone anywhere in the state she was in anyway. She fell forward a little, her cheek on Steve's chest, her mind not working anymore as hands held her hips and cupped her breasts and someone grabbed her by the cheeks, their tongue in her mouth. Her tongue fought back lazily, she was in the limbo between exhausted and on fire then, when Master gripped her by the hair and groaned. When Steve burrowed his head against her bruised throat and quietly shook against her.    
  
"Fuck," Master drawled out slowly, his release filling her, not a drop leaking out as if by miracle. "Mine, all mine."   
  
"Natasha, Natasha, Natasha," Steve murmured wetly into her skin as he poured himself into her. He moved his hips slightly, intentionally and she moaned like an animal. "Mine, Natasha. Thank you."

She wasn’t sure how long she stayed there, how long they stayed, fit so tightly together like puzzle pieces. She was so unbearably full, in her heart as much as anything and she thought they’d unlocked something inside her. How strange, she thought as hands held her, played with her fingers and stroked her hair. How strange to love someone so much, to love two people so much. Not two people, the same person. The light and the dark, the same key unlocking her heart. Not two keys, the same key. One person. 

Steve. 

 

Master. 

 

“My Pet,” he said, moving gently, helping her curl back onto her bed. “My sweet and lovely Pet.” 

_ Steve, _ she thought with a smile as her eyes focused on him. He smiled back and kissed her lips softly. She blinked and water was at her lips, a hand on her hair, and she drank because she was parched but also because he’d told her to. He was the same, but different and she couldn’t say where he ended and where the dark part of him began, but she loved him all the same. 

 

“Master,” she murmured, sleepy and weak as he ran a wet cloth along her body, trailing the rag with tender kisses. 

“Yes,” Steve confirmed. He seemed sad then, though when she furrowed her brow, his eyes crinkled and he kissed her again as if that might reassure her. 

“Master, stay,” she asked, closing her eyes because she was really just asking out of habit, knew there was no way to be his and be more than used for whatever the purpose was in being Master’s pet, his omega.  He surprised her then, moving so that he was curled around her, his body a warm shield that blanketed her and protected her as she fell back asleep. 

When the morning alarm went off and she opened her eyes, she had no reason to think it wasn’t real , that it didn’t happen. Her body ached in every place and she groaned, reaching back for his hips so that she could kiss him good morning. She reached back and when she felt the cold of the bedsheets, she started crying, tears falling down even before she’d realized it. It had been real, it had really happened, she thought stubbornly, reaching up to finger a very intact strap, her nightgown soaked in sweat and arousal but not ruined at all. 

Nat buried her face in the pillow and cried her heart out. She’d thought it was real. She’d thought that she finally had both of them back in her arms. Both of them. The same person. Light and Dark that she learned to love.

She needed them both.

_ ‘ _ _ You have to come to me so I know that you really want to be with me.’ _

She didn’t why the loneliness from being apart from him was too much. It wasn’t like this when she’d broken up with her previous boyfriends. Sure she was sad but nothing could compare to this soul crushing misery.

Maybe it was time for her to accept the truth. Maybe it was time for her to accept her destiny.

 

* * *

 

Seeing Natasha again after a long time turned Steve into a wreck. All he ever wanted was her. He just wanted to have her in his arms, making love to her, kissing her breathlessly in the way that his soul yearned for every night and day.

James and Wanda watched as Steve stood at the window, staring out aimlessly. They knew he was sad but there was nothing they could do to fix it.

“What should we do?” James asked.

“We don’t have to do anything. His soul already did that for us. Whether he knows it or not, every fiber of his being is calling out to her. It’s only a matter of time before they gave in.”

“I don’t want them to suffer like this.”

“It will end soon, James.”

Bucky chose to believe in what his wife said. He just wanted both of them to be happy and finally accept their destiny. The couple left Steve alone with Midnight, who looked sad seeing how his master was drowning in misery. It tried to cheer Steve up, rubbing its body against Steve to make him feel love. Steve looked down to the pup and smiled gently, rubbing its head.

“I love you too,” he replied before sitting down on the floor with his wolf pet.

The whole day was spent quietly with Steve trying to distract himself from thinking about Natasha. He blamed himself for letting her go the other day. He was so close to having her, so close that he could feel the warmth from her body, could hear her heartbeat.

Every instinct in him told him to take her right there in the kitchen but he suppressed them. 

Now all he could think about was going to her and breaking every promise he’d given, just so he could have her back in his arms.

When night time came, it was still in the duration of the darkest nights of the month. Steve felt the urge to mate with an omega or to kill someone or something. Now that he’d merged with his dark side, he could control that urge better and he promised himself he would not sleep with anyone again except Natasha, his true mate.

He was so busy preparing food for Midnight that he didn’t notice someone inside his apartment. When he noticed the presence, he turned around to see Natasha standing in his living room, wearing what he realized that was his shirt and a pair of well-worn jeans. 

“Natasha…” he called her, couldn’t believe that she was really there.

“Steve, I want to be with you.” She quickly said the thing she’d come to say before all of her bravery was gone. “I can’t take any moment longer. I don’t want to be apart from you. I know what you will say to me. I’m ready for what may come our way.”

Natasha had made her decision and it was now Steve’s turn to make his. Whether he would let them go or take her as his so that they could be with each other forever.

Steve didn’t say anything. He still couldn't believe that she was really there. Not to mention the fact that she wanted to be with him. Some part of him still felt like he didn’t deserve her in any way so he remained still, not saying a word or moving an inch.

Nat could see the hesitation and the resistance in his eyes so she decided it was up to her to do this. She walked closer to him until they were barely inches away from each other. Steve looked down to meet her eyes and she met his.

“Steve…I need both parts of you,” she whispered. “I need you. I love you.”

“Natasha, this is not an easy life or any easy world to live in.”

She cupped his face, making him focus on her. “I want to know. I want you to teach me all of it. I want to be with you. I want all you. I want to see who you really are.” 

His eyes got darker when she said that. She swore she saw a flash of red in his eyes. The same shade of red in Master’s eyes. She needed both of them, dark and light. She loved both even she if didn’t know anything about him and his world.

His hands wrapped around her wrists, a little rougher than the usual Steve would touch her. When she looked in his eyes, it turned back to red again but nothing about that made her scared. The presence that she felt was still  _ her _ Steve.

“You want to see who I really am?” His voice sounded like a plea, unsure. “It isn’t pretty and it might hurt you. I don’t want to hurt you again.”

“Yes, I want to see all of you,” she said again, closing the proximity with her embrace. “And you will not hurt me.”

She leaned up to kiss him before he said anything else. “I love you. I trust you.”

This time Steve was the one who initiated the kiss, kissing her with all the love and passion he had for her. His heart and his soul howled with joy to have her back in his arms like this. Steve lifted her up and her legs wrapped around his waist. He carried her to his bedroom and gently placed Natasha on the bed.

He stood still, watching his true mate lay on his bed. Her hair sprawled on his white bed sheet. Her green eyes looked at him with love in a way that lifted his soul and made his heart ache. She was so beautiful and he was so lucky that she loved him.

“Steve…” she called, urging for him to join her in bed.

He complied, climbing on top of her before kissing her deeply. Some said the Alpha didn’t have to submit to anyone. He knew now that the statement was wrong. His heart and his soul submitted to his true mate, his omega. She was the only one who could bring him to his knees. 

Natasha’s hands started to tug on his shirt, trying to get it off him. He was wearing too many pieces of clothes. She wanted to feel his flesh on hers, to feel the warmth of his body. The time spent apart was too much, it had taken too great a toll on them both.  Their soul and mind wore out, thinking about one another.

But now they were back together, the way they were supposed to be and everything felt right with the world again.

“I love you,” he whispered against her lips. “Please forgive me for everything I’ve done to you.”

“I forgive you,” she replied without hesitation. “I love you too.”

Steve smiled at her with happiness for the first time. He took off his clothes. Nat was about to follow suit but her lover took care of it for her. Every move and touch was nothing but gentle even as his eyes burned red. Something told her that he had finally merged with Master, becoming one and accepting who he was.

When she was finally naked, Steve quickly put his mouth on her neck, kissing and sucking the soft skin until it turned purple. Natasha opened her legs wide, feeling his thickening cock pressed against her folds. His thick member was hot, rubbing against her thighs. She was so very wet and they were just getting started. She bucked her hips up impatiently, trying to get him to put his cock inside her right now. She missed him, all of him, and prolonging this would only torture her more.

“Steve…”

“I know. Be patient, my love.” 

Natasha whined, grinding her wet pussy against the head of his hard cock. Steve had to still her with his big hand before continuing to kiss his way down her throat to her breast, where his mouth closed on one of her nipples while his fingers pinched the other. Natasha let out a moan from the dual stimulation. His mouth and tongue were hot while his fingers were cold. She closed her eyes and savored all the pleasure Steve was giving her.

Her hands threaded in his hair, trying to give him a sign that he needed to keep moving along. Steve noticed and traveled his kisses down to her toned stomach. He couldn’t help but thinking about the time when she was in heat and he would give her his pups. Or when her stomach grew, carrying life inside her. She would be a wonderful mother. He couldn’t wait for that day to come.

Steve finally reached her pussy. Natasha spread her legs wide, inviting him in. The alpha inhaled her intoxicating scent before lowering his head to her folds. Nat moaned when she felt his tongue lap up her sweet nectar, drinking her in like a thirsty man. Her body went light when his long fingers thrust inside her pussy, exploring every sensitive part inside while his tongue licked vigorously on her clit. Her back arched high as she moaned out his name.

“Alpha…” she called him, as if without thought, as if somehow she knew instinctively that was what he needed to hear. The word only made him hard and made him want to fuck her right there. Steve groaned with lust, the vibrations passing through her sensitive clit, almost making Natasha come. His hands kneaded her breasts as his tongue danced across her slit, tracing her lips before gently sliding over her clit again and again. Her heart beat erratically, blazing with the unquenchable fire of lust. Her core was leaking with wetness. His fingers slowly thrusting in and out, making sure to drag them against her walls.

“Steve…Alpha, I can’t…Agh!!” she screamed and came on his face as he licked her clit one too many times. Steve drank up all her sweet juices before Natasha pulled him up so she could kiss him and taste herself on his lips.  _ Mine _ , she thought possessively.  _ All mine _ .

“All yours,” he whispered against her lips as if he could read her mind. 

Steve saw tears form in her eyes. Tears of happiness. Their mouths working furiously together, arms and legs intertwined. He pulled away for a moment and she whimpered, didn’t want him to be too far away from her. She needed to feel all of him against her.

“Fuck me.” Her voice sounded like a plea and even the strongest alpha couldn’t resist his mate. Whatever she wanted she would get, from here on until forever.

Steve pulled away until he sat on his heels, putting pillows under her hips for a better angle. He guided his cock to her folds, using the head to rub up and down, spreading her wetness on his hot massive shaft, causing another lustful moan from Natasha. Steve gently pushed into her tight passage, being careful even as instincts inside him told him another thing. A soft sob escaped her lips as she felt the swollen length press into her folds and split her down the centre. For the first time in months, the aching yearning she had felt in her loins was fulfilled, the emptiness and the longing to be filled satisfied. Steve groaned, her pussy so warm and tight.

Natasha was breathing hard she could barely say anything. The pleasing burn of his slow thrust sending pleasure to every nerve in her system, setting her body on fire. “Do it. I can take you, my true mate,” she breathed out, unable to wait a moment longer. His strength, his need, his big alpha cock, they all brought out the woman, the submissive, and the omega side within her. 

Steve groaned when he heard her calling him that. It unlocked something deep and dark within him, the animal side that wanted to claim her completely and make her forever his. His red eyes met her green ones. Her touch was so gentle and he could see how much she trusted him, how much she loved him. 

“Let go, my love. Claim me.” She whispered and that was all it took to make Steve lose control. Her body was flushed with desire, burning up with a sexual craving that was no longer controllable. She needed him, all of him, both of him.

Without another word the wolf plunged into Nat as she laid under him, causing her to scream even as she moved her hips up to meet his. Steve howled with joy when his cock was all the way inside her, touching her deepest part. The head of his cock was nudging against her cervix. Natasha pulled him down so she could hold him and kiss him. Her tight pussy wrapped around his cock, squeezing him so hard that it almost hurt as she moved her hips up to his and writhed beneath him.

Steve felt all the power rushing through him. It felt as if this was the first time they would lay together as true mates. When both of them accepted who they were and that they belonged together. The mere thought would make his cock bigger and harder than it had ever been. He couldn't think of anything else, wanting to fuck her hard forever, to claim her, to feel her squeezing him so hard he howled. Her juices ran over his huge pulsing cock. He thrust and drove himself into her, making her scream his name. 

Natasha cried out again and again as her mate’s massive cock impaled her, creating a wild ecstasy of delight. Steve groaned with pleasure when he ramming into her and felt Natasha’s walls squeezed his cock, her legs wrapped around his body pulling him in deeper than he'd ever thought he could go into a woman. The knot at the base of his huge cock filled her, causing her to scream louder for more. She liked this feeling of being split wide open.

“Cum, baby... I want you to fill me.” 

She began to scream as she came, her pussy tightening, completely out of control as he had been angling his shaft as to give her all the pleasure she could get from it. He pulled her against him, pressing against his cock hard until her felt it pressed against her cervix. Her chest was heaving and the muscles of his body were tense. At her whimpers, his strong fingers tightened possessively, digging into the soft skin of her hips.

She felt a huge amount of hot cum being emptied inside her as he exhaled forcefully in ecstasy. His lust and the primal feeling inside him wanted to knot her until she was overfilled with his semen and his only. It made her think of  _ babies _ and being  _ bred,  _ a thought as crazy as it was unexpectedly erotic, and then she just wanted  _ more _ . His hands took hold of her hips. That sensation of being filled took her over the edge again and she squirmed on his bed, her eyes closed in perfect bliss as they rode their orgasm together.

Even when he stopped coming, the knot on his cock still filled her so full that she thought no cum would leak out of her. His fingers began to rub at her clit, stimulating another wave of orgasm for her. Her nails dug into his skin and she had to bite on his shoulders to keep herself from screaming. Steve’s lips pressed against the bite mark on her shoulder, the one that Master had left on her. He kissed it gently before whispering in her ear.

“Awaken for me, my omega. Awaken for me my mate. You are mine as I am yours. Our souls are forever bonded as our lives will eternally intertwined. My life is yours, my heart is yours.”

His teeth bit into her skin and Natasha screamed, coming on his cock as the pain and pleasure attack all her senses at the same time. She felt like her soul was forever bound to him. 

“Yours,” She replied. “All yours”

Steve pulled away from her shoulder and licked at the mark to clean it up and help it seal back. Then he proceeded to make a cut on his chest, as if his nails were sharp claws. Nat’s eyes widened when she saw blood seeping out of the opening. Steve gently cradled her head up to the cut, telling her to drink his blood so it would complete their bond and awaken her wolf blood.

She did as he told, not really understanding but feeling  _ compelled,  _ as if her better consciousness had been thrown out the window. Once his blood was inside her body, she felt something inside her began to change. Tingling sensations coursing through her, something waking up inside her. She knew Steve hadn't forced her or anything. It was her who ready to comply. 

She drank his blood,  _ savoring  _ the metal taste on her tongue and her whole body  _ alive,  _ until he told her to stop. Nat did as he told and watched, eyes widened, as his wound healed almost instantly. Steve cupped her face and kissed her bloodily lips.

“You’re one of us now,” he whispered. Natasha didn't yet know what he meant by that but she nodded anyway, dizzy and drunk on the ceremony of what they’d just done.

They kissed until the knot at his cock was gone and Natasha pulled him out, pushing Steve away so she could got on all fours. She looked back, hand reached out for him, pulling him in until she felt his cock pressed against her ass.

“Please…Please, I need it…” The whine in her voice made Nat feel like a bitch in heat as she felt the cock sliding up and down her slit from behind. “You can keep going. I know you want to.”

“Shh..” Steve kissed her shoulder. “We can do it tomorrow. I want you to get some rest first.”

She whined but Steve had already flipped her on her back. He kissed her deeply again.

“Don’t leave me,” she said, hand clutching his arms.

“I promise,” he vowed. “Don’t run away from me either.”

“I won’t.”

“I love you.”

“Me too.”

Steve laid down next to Natasha and she immediately nestled against his body with her head on his chest. Steve held her tightly before they began to drift off, feeling safe, feeling love, and whole again.

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not yet beta read or fixing any grammar.

**Chapter 7**

  
  


Natasha couldn’t remember the last time she had a full sleep like this. She couldn’t remember the last time she felt safe and at peace during night. She slowly opened her eyes, feeling how her body deliciously sore, feeling the warm radiating from the man next to her.

Her mate. Her Alpha. Her Steve.

After spending time apart, they were finally back together, where they belonged, in each other’s arms. Steve finally accepted both part of him and Natasha finally submitted herself to him and surrendered to the call of her wolf blood.

Steve’s strong arms wrapped around her body, locking her in close while her chin rest on his chest, watching it rise and fall steadily. Natasha sighed in content before snuggled closer to his body. Finally, she was whole. She was completed. She found her other half.

 

“Why are you up so early?” Steve’s voice mumbled against her hair.

 

“I have a full, long sleep for the first time in many weeks.” She replied, looking up to watch her mate opened his blue eyes. It was a magnificent sight to see every morning. She could get used to this.

 

He smiled and sleepily smiled. “Me too.”

 

His hand gently traced her cheek. His eyes was nothing but love and adoration. It was like it was his first time staring at the sun after eternal darkness in his life. When he kissed her, Natasha felt like whole again. Her soul reached out for him and felt the presence of him enveloped her.

She was waiting for this her whole life and she finally at the place where she belonged.

 

“I love you.” He whispered. “Love of my life.”

 

Steve got on top of her. His hands was all over her body, waking up all the sensation. They couldn’t deny the most primal needs and Natasha spread her legs wide and let Steve inside of her. They made love for how long they couldn’t remember but it seemed like never end. Waves after waves of pleasure kept hitting them and when it all ended, leaving the couple with nothing but a joyful heart of being together.

 

“We should get out of bed for real.” She said. “We can’t keep doing this.”

 

“I say we stay here and keep making out.” He countered her offer. “We deserved this.”

 

“I know...but tonight’s show.”

 

“I will call Maria so she can make a few adjustment.” 

 

Natasha knew she couldn’t argue with him. A part of her want it too so she didn’t need any more persuasion. She never saw him smile this way before and it never faded from his face. They made out a little more before he decided to carry her out off their bed and headed for the bathroom.

Steve’s lips never left her skin and kept sending wave of pleasure after one another through her body. His hands roamed all over her, igniting sensation and desire in her. His body towering her from behind, making Natasha feel so small in his arms.

 

“Steve…” Natasha moaned, feeling his cock getting harder again.

 

“Damn you, woman. What have you done to me?” He growled, possessively, primarily. Hand groping at her breast and reached down between her thighs. His long fingers pried her pussy lips and touched her clit, gently rubbing it and made Nat moaned. He tilted her head for another kiss. They moved their tongues into each other’s mouths.  She moaned as we kissed, clearly getting more and more turned on. His cock rubbed between her ass, while his hand squeezed her breast and played with her nipple and rubbed her clit frantically.

 

“Steve...I need you…” She panted as the sensation was too overwhelming and she couldn’t take it any longer.

 

“Yes, my love.” 

 

Steve pressed her against the marble tiles of his shower stall before slowly pushed his achingly hard cock into her. Nat was trembled at the sensation washing through her entire body. Every Time he fucked her it was their first time. He growled into her ear as he prowled his way in and out with all his alpha strenght, like last night didn’t wear him out. 

He fucked her for how long she didn’t ever know. Only remembered the pleasure he gave her, the happiness of being join together, to connect and belong to someone. He whispered how much he love her and how grateful he was. 

Natasha came on his cock for a couple time now but he alpha was nowhere near finish. Her walls convulsing on to his cock, contracting wildly making him moaned in her ear. 

 

“Seed me, my alpha.” The redhead moaned, trying to coax him into his orgasm.

 

Steve growled as his hands grabbed her ass and frantically rammed into her, igniting another wave of orgasm for her but this time, the base of his cock began to swell, knotting her. He thrust in one last time. The head of his cock was at her cervix as his shaft completely locked inside her. The knot fully inflated and Nat whimpered painfully. 

Steve kissed her to wash away the pain and he came inside of her. Spurt after spurt of his seed flowing into the deepest part of her. Only if she was in heat, she will be pregnant with his pup in no time.

 

“I love you.” He said again and Nat kissed him.

 

Steve waited until the knot was gone and proceeded to cleaning them. Once they got out of the shower stall, he went to find clothes for her. She had some clothes left in his house.

Natasha was standing in front of the vanity mirror, trying to do her hair, pulling it into a bun. Steve kissed her exposed neck when he approached her from behind.

 

“Natasha Romanov, will you marry me?” He whispered. 

 

The ballerina’s eyes widened and she saw the red velvet box with a ring inside of him through the reflection in the mirror. 

 

“It’s the ring that my father gave to my mother. It’s been in our family for centuries.” He told her. “Our bond was completed last night. That was the only ceremony the wolf needed to bind with his mate. But we can have a wedding to make this world a bit more normal to you.”

 

“Natasha Romanov, will you marry me?” He asked again.

 

“Yes.” She replied. Voice trembled as tear formed in her eyes.

 

He smiled and put the ring in her finger before Natasha turned around to give him a kiss. When she broke away, he noticed the worriness in her eyes.

 

“What is it?” He asked.

 

“Steve, I have one thing to ask from you.”

 

“Anything for you my love.”

 

“Can our wedding wait until I finished this run with the ballet company? After I’m retired, I’m all yours.”

 

“Of course, my love.”

 

* * *

 

“Where is Steve?” Maria asked as she barged into the living room where James and Wanda were lounging around. The couple looked up at her who seemed to be super furious. “He didn’t answer my call and Natasha was nowhere to be found.”

 

“Relax, Maria.” Wanda said. “They are upstairs together right now.”

 

“They are getting back together?” 

 

“Yes, they are. Since last night.” James replied.

 

“How do you two even know?” Maria frowned and then she realized something. “Nevermind, your wife can read everyone’s mind.”

 

Maria sat down and wait with James and Wanda who were playing with Midnight. Then they heard steps coming down from upstairs and Midnight ran to his masters. 

 

“Morning guys.” Steve greeted his friends.

 

“I call you for like a thousand times!” Maria yelled at him before used her calm, normal voice with Natasha. “And Natasha, do you want a night off? Ivan wanted me to ask you if I see you.”

 

“Yes, I will have a night off tonight and sorry that I didn’t pick up your phone.” Nat said.

 

“Why the hell you have to yell with me and then you used your sweet voice with her?” Steve frowned. 

 

“Because you’re the biggest pain in my ass.” Maria replied. “And I have papers for you to sign.”

 

Steve kissed Nat’s forehead and left with Maria to the study room where they could discuss work in private. It was the first time Natasha felt like she didn’t want to let him go.

 

“Your mind can reach out for him once the connection is stronger than this.” Wanda spoke up. “And it will be like he’s in the back of your mind all the time.”

 

“Is that what happening with you two?”

 

“Well, it helps when my wife can read my mind. We forged the connection faster than any werewolf couple.” Bucky explained.

 

Nat closed her eyes and thought of her mate. She still didn’t know how to do it, maybe Steve can teach her later. Hell, she didn’t even have any werewolf ability. Nat wondered what kind of power she will have in the future.

Wanda kept reading Nat’s mind and smiled at that thought. Well, most of werewolf had normal ability like super strength, healing, supersense, etc. But not many people have the special kind of ability like Steve and her. She had her magic and mind reading. Steve had super strength that far beyond normal werewolf level, photographic memory, and animal’s mind control.

Steve came out of the room with Maria who was talking on the phone with Ivan. The alpha quickly sat down next to his mate and kiss her. Midnight jumped on his laps and curled itself there.

 

“Boy, you’re not that small anymore.” Steve said lovingly.

 

“Are you two going to tell us what’s up with that big rock on Natasha’s hand?” Bucky asked.

 

“Natasha and I will get marry after she finished with this ballet run.” Steve announced.

 

Wanda squealed and went to hug Natasha. Bucky also gave Steve and Natasha a hug. Maria congratulated them and said that they needed to celebrate this so Sam would know of this too. Steve and Nat agreed to this and the alpha said he will cook to night.

  
  
  


* * *

 

The dinner was nothing short of happiness and laughter. Sam pretended to be mad that everyone knew of the news before him. Steve’s food was delicious and the surprise for everyone was that Natasha cooked homemade Russian food for them. 

After the meal, they stayed up late and drinking vintage wine of Steve, having nice conversation. Steve watched as the love of his life and his closest friends spending time together and he found himself the happiest place on earth. He was just getting back from the wine cellar with two bottles of his finest wine.

He wanted this to last forever. 

Anyway, he still needed to inform the Irish Council of this. It was a law for the clan leader to do so. Outdated law that gave the council a power to object to his choice of mate. Steve made it clear for everyone he didn’t need their permission and their approval.

They could challenge him if they wanted to. He wouldn’t killing people who wanted to take him from his true mate.

 

_ It will not come to that _ . Wanda’s voice sounded in his head.  _ They all knew they will likely die a painful death if they dare to challenge you. _

 

_ I hope you’re right, Wanda. _ Steve replied.

 

He needed to talk to James and Sam to prepare for whatever comes next. They had to prepare for the worst and the recent event of Natasha’s kidnapping was a proof that danger always lurking in every corner.

 

Steve hid his worried once he came back to the group. Natasha felt the change in his emotion but she wasn’t sure.

 

“Is everything okay?” She decided to ask.

 

“Just something that I need to do tomorrow at work.” Steve told her half the truth. “You don’t need to worry there is nothing I can’t fix.”

 

Natasha smiled. “You mean nothing your money can’t fix.”

 

“Love, it’s more like my alpha power can solve everything.”

 

That was how Natasha knew Steve was talking about the werewolf business. She wondered what his world must be like. He will have to educate her now that she became part of it. 

That night, they made love again until they couldn’t move anymore. It made them feel like they didn’t want to leave this bed ever again. Natasha had half a mind to tell Ivan that she will not get on stage anymore. Every time Steve kissed made it hard for Natasha to be away from him.

When morning came, she left their bed and got ready to go to her rehearsal. Steve was still sleeping peacefully so she left a kiss on his cheek with red lipstick mark. She wrote a note telling him to come see her play tonight. Maria already arranged a car to pick her up at his building. 

 

* * *

 

Steve woke up and found an empty bed. The alpha frowned and let his superb sense took over. His nose inhaled scents while his ears listening to the littlest sound. Natasha was already taking shower and the trail of scent stop at the elevator door.

Then he found a note she left on the vanity table and his heart was put at ease. He told Maria to double the security and made sure to place a couple of trusted alpha member of their pack to watch over Natasha in case there was another attempt on her again.

He wanted to get more sleep but he had a Council meeting in a couple hours. Steve hate this old tradition but it was the tradition that his family created it long before the main branch of the clan moved to the US. His great grandfather ruled this kingdom since the beginning of this country. Father said he lived for two hundred years before stepping down and let Steve’s grandfather take the reign. Michael Rogers was the one who adjusted old rules to make it more up to the current situation.

Maybe it was probably a time he needed to do the same.

So there he was, sitting at the head of the table in an old mansion where the council meeting happened for generations. He was here early and patiently wait for everyone to arrive. It wasn’t the usual kind of tactic he used to play with these old stubborn ass werewolves, normally he would make them wait until they realized how slightly important they were.

But this time they walked in and met with piercing red alpha eyes and cowered in fear at the sight of the Clan Leader. The last member to arrive was Alexander Pierce.

 

“You are early.” He said.

 

“Yea, I am.” Steve replied. “And you’re late.”

 

The old man quickly sat down and everyone waited for Steve to speak.

 

“Welcome, everyone.” Steve spoke up once Pierce sat down. “I summoned everyone here today to inform you that I have bonded with my true mate two nights ago. I have spoke the ancient word and binded my soul with her. We drink each other’s blood. I asked her to marry me the next morning and the wedding will happen two months from now after she retired from her ballet career.”

 

“Ballet career?” Pierce asked.

 

Steve ignored the old man continued. “Everyone here and their pack are invited to the wedding. But if anyone wanted to cause a scene, you might as well stayed home and there will be no hard feeling.”

 

“You’re going to marry that Russian bitch?!” Brock stood up and yelled at Steve.

 

The alpha remained in his seat, keeping calm but his red eyes stared at the man like he was going to rip out his throat.

 

“You knew the law, Rumlow. No one can stop a werewolf to bond with his true mate. It is an absolute law. And I tell everyone of you so many times that she’s not a Russian. She’s an American. She borned here just like the rest of us.”

 

“Don’t try to twist this.” Pierce too was fumed with anger. “You knew what we meant by Russian. Russian blood runs through her vein just like Pietr Romanov and you brought him into our clan!”

 

Midnight growled in warning. The wolf didn’t like Pierce’s gesture toward its master. 

 

“You are a disgrace of an alpha.” Brock spit out. “You don’t deserve to be our leader…”

 

Before Brock could finish his sentence or before anyone could react, with his alpha speed, Steve went to the man and grabbed his throat. Every inch of his skin radiated nothing but danger, power, and killing. The Alpha lifted up the man with ease, choking Brock who, in spite of having alpha power, couldn’t fight with Steve.

 

“I never teach anyone of you a lesson of your insolence before. But that’s not mean I’m going to let this transgression slight.” 

 

Nick Fury wanted to warn Steve against this. It was true that Steve is the most powerful alpha to ever walk this earth. His wealth and army of Roger’s loyalists made him strong all around. But the Rumlows was one of the oldest member in the pack and now that Brock was married to Pierce’s daughter, made him one of the powerful member now.

 

But Steve always did as he wanted and Nick will stand behind the Rogers as his family always did. The alpha let go of Rumlow who fell to the floor and coughed violently.

 

“You are all invited to my wedding. The time and place will be informed on the invitation.”

  
  


* * *

 

A week after they got back together and Natasha received Steve’s alpha blood, she didn’t know the meaning of it until she noticed the change in her body. Steve said she had werewolf blood dormant inside of her and he only awakened it so she could become one of them.

The transformation was exhilarating and she never felt so powerful up until this very moment. It was like she was born to this.

One day during the rehearsal, Alexei missed the jumping que and couldn’t catch Natasha. It probably caused her a major injury if her instinct, reflex, and agility weren’t enhanced. She landed gracefully on her feet, to everyone surprise.

Natasha began to adjust to the new change and tried not to get anyone suspicious of her. But Alexei somehow noticed it. He intentionally missed catch her jumps to see if she could recover as better as last time. Of course, Nat could do it with ease and he confronted her one night.

 

“What the hell is going on with you, Natalie?” He asked and cornered Natasha.

 

“There’s nothing going on, Alexei. Except you slow ass couldn’t catch my jump. Are you trying to get me out of this business or what?”

 

“There is something wrong with you.” He accused.

 

“You’re not making any sense.” Nat said and tried to push him away. “I’m done talking to you.”

 

But he didn’t let her go so Nat did as her instinct told her to do. She punched him in the face as hard as she could. His face turned and Nat saw a couple of teeth knocked off his mouth, breaking his jaws in process.

 

“You fucking bitch!” He cursed.

 

Nat smiled at him before leaving Alexei to deal with the agonizing pain alone. She left the building, feeling wonderful with her new power. She will ask Steve about this when they were home.

 

“What’s with the smile on your face?” Steve asked once he saw her. Her man was waiting next to his limo. Steve hugged her and she threw herself into the warm of his embrace.

 

“I just broke a man’s jaws today.” She said proudly.

 

And the reaction on Steve’s face added the boldness into Natasha when he smiled at her fondly and kissed her temple.

 

“That’s my wife.” 

 

“I’m not your wife yet.” She corrected. “Not in about two months.”

 

“According to the wolf’s law, you are already my wife.” He replied. “You are my wife since last week.”

 

Nat laughed. “You have a lot to teach me about your world, Steve. I know nothing of it.” 

 

“I will. But some of it you may have to ask Wanda or Maria. They knew more about betas and omegas than me.”

 

“What? The mighty alpha doesn’t know everything?”

 

Steve chuckled. “I was raised an alpha. My father and mother did not exactly teach me of how beta and omega are. They told me of what they were and what they can serve an alpha. That’s all.”

 

“Aww, I don’t believe that one bit.” She said.

 

“It’s true.” Steve confirmed. “I only know what they are but I never knew what they have to go through.”

 

They reached Steve’s penthouse and Midnight greeted them by tackled them to the floor and licked their face. Wanda was cooking dinner in the kitchen. Everyone in Steve’s pack still stayed at his building as per Steve’s order. The alpha feared that someone might get hurt again after Natasha’s abduction.

Steve, Sam, and Bucky were trying to find who was behind all of this. They had some suspicion but there was no evidence that could prove that those people were guilty. 

They had a nice dinner. Everything felt so peaceful and domestic. Steve wished he could have this for the rest of his life. He knew it was just a dream. There was war and bloodshed await them in the near future. All he wanted to do was to keep everyone on this table safe.

Then Natasha reached her hand and held his. Warmth rushed all over his body. All he could feel was unconditional love. He turned to look at his mate and smiled at her, leaning in and gave a kiss.

Natasha was the center of calmness inside of him. Oh how the one true mate could have so much power over the alpha.

Everyone retreated to their room after the meal except Steve and Natasha who remained on the couch, cuddling in front of the fireplace. She asked him to tell her more about the life of werewolves that await her.

And thus began her first lesson.

He told her that after his alpha blood awaken her werewolf blood, her body will began the transformation process. It could take a week or a year to complete the process. She could feel the change in her body at the beginning like the newfound super strength. 

 

“Even an omega, we are stronger than most human being so you have to be careful of how to use your strength. One tiny mistake can result in death or serious injury.” He explained. “That probably why you broke Alexei’s jaw with one punch.”

 

“Yeah. That could be a reason. I will be more careful next time.”

 

“Then your sense could be heightened which comes with agility, reflexes, and durability. If any of those occurred to you, please tell me right away. I can help with the overwhelming sense and teach you how to control it.”

 

“You mean, I can share those feeling with you?” She frowned, confused with how all of this work.

 

“Yes, now that we completed our bond. We can share everything but it needed a bit of practice before we can be like James and Wanda.”

 

“What will happened after that?”

 

“After you acquired all those ordinary werewolf power, if you’re really special, you will get your third or maybe fourth ability. Like Wanda, for example, she got her mind reading and her magic ability after this.” He explained. “The abilities were various, mostly depend on the blood of your clan. The Sokovina clan has something to do with magic, mind reading, and future sight. My Irish clan has something to do with our superb physical strength and hunting and tracking abilities.”

 

“I wonder what would be my abilities.” Nat pondered on the thought that she might have some cool abilities like Wanda.”

 

Steve laughed a kiss her forehead.

 

“Oh, Love, you have the greatest superpower of all. You have the power over the strongest alpha of all.”

 

One thing that Steve didn’t tell her. Once the transformation was completed, she will live as long as he would. It could be a hundred years or a thousand years more.

He guessed she wouldn’t mind that.

  
  


* * *

 

Even Natasha got some explanation from Steve, she still asked around. Steve had Wanda explained everything about an omega for Natasha. The Sokovian girl gave Natasha all the detail and Nat began to understand his world and what will come next between her and her alpha.

Natasha began to feel the change in her body except from the first surge of super strength. Two weeks later, she looked at the mirror and found how flawless her skin was. Every little scar disappeared. Her body too turned into a perfect definition of human being. Steve explained to her that all the transformation was too attract their prey with their incredible physical appearance. 

Natasha started to feel like she was one of them now. Like she was meant for this. This was destined for her.

Steve and Sam began the combat training for Natasha. The Alpha said they needed to be ready for everything and Natasha was now having the biggest target on her back as Steve’s mate. Everyone will target her now to hurt her to get everything they wanted from Steve.

Even for Steve, it was hard for him to catch her. She was fast and agile that she could dodge and land a hit at the same time. The alpha was very proud of his mate.

From hand to hand combat training turned into weapon training and how to use her werewolf advantage. Then Steve thought her of the weakness and strength of their kind. How wolfbanes could immobilize them or with high doses, it could kill them. Silver could be use to harm them but not as lethal as they exaggerate in the movie. The trick was if they were wounded, tried not to get capture and hide until the wounds sealed.

One weekend Steve took her out of town and upstate to the forest area where no one would find them. He told he it was for a practice so that she could use her heightened sense.

 

“Close your eyes.” He said. “Try to feel the surrounding. Don’t worry. I’m here and Midnight is circling the area for us.”

 

“What’s next?”

 

“Focus and listen…” 

 

Nat did as he told her. First thing she heard was his heartbeat then she could hear Midnight's footsteps. A waterfall was somewhere in the north. Natasha took a whiff and she could smell the scent of water hitting the soil. There was a couple of deer nearby. She could hear their heartbeat and the scent of her preys.

 

“I see you used all your senses.” 

 

Steve’s voices startled her and she lose her focus. Nat opened her eyes and saw her mate sitting on the rock.

 

“How does it feel?”

 

“I feel...weird.” She replied. “I can hear and smell everything. I feel like...wolf.”

 

“Ahh...you used your hunting sense.” He explained. “But we’re not going to do any hunting today until you can turn into a wolf.”

 

“I can actually turn into a wolf?” She asked, couldn’t hide the excitement in her voice.

 

“Yes, you can. And I hope you will gain that ability after our wedding to avoid any mess that may happen in the theater.”

 

“Sure…”

 

They took a long walk in the forest after that with Midnight walking alongside them. He taught her how to track and basic method of hunting because Nat relentlessly asked him. All in all it was a fun day and it ended up with Steve carrying her out of the woods and back to the cabin they rented.

  
  


* * *

 

They came back on Monday morning and Steve had to drop her off at the theater for a practice. Natasha couldn’t wait for this ballet run to end so she could finally live her own life, with Steve.

 

The Alpha came back to his penthouse and found Wanda in the living room. Midnight ran to her and received a biggest hug from the Sokovian omega. 

 

“How was your weekend in the woods with Natasha?” Wanda asked as she sat down on the carpet and let Midnight sat on her laps.

 

“I believe you read my mind on the way in.”

 

Wanda smiled mischievously. “You know me too well. But I have to warn you to be prepare for what will come next.”

 

“What is it?” 

 

“Well, Natasha almost has her first heat…”

 

“How do you even know?” Steve frowned. “Nevermind, you Sokovian clan and your magic power.”

 

“Not my magic or foreseeing. I’m an omega and she’s an omega. I just know, Steve.”

 

“Is this mean she completed her transformation?”

 

Wanda shrugged. “Could be. But we can’t be sure. I never turn anyone.”

 

“The one I turn many years ago hadn’t complete his transformation either. He chose to resist.”

 

“Natasha doesn’t resist. Wait...isn’t the one you turn is her grandfather?”

 

Steve frowned. “Yeah, he is.”

 

“Aww, do you plan to tell her yet? It’s not a good idea to keep this secret from her.”

 

“I know. I know. I will figure out how to tell her.”

  
  


* * *

 

Steve ordered Maria to keep close eyes on Natasha after Wanda warned him of her heat. He afraid she might draw unwanted attention. Especially those alphas/clan leader who might not know that she was his, not to mention that she was nearly her heat cycle.

Natasha announced to the whole ballet crew that she will retire after this run was over. Ivan tried to convince her to stay a bit longer but Natasha declined, telling him that Yelena was ready to take her place as the prima ballerina.

And Steve told them that he will hold a retirement party and everyone was invited. He added that they were engaged and she will live in New York after the show ended.

Every member congratulated them except for Alexei who looked like he wanted to say something bad about Natasha. But he kept it in because he still remembered the last time Steve Rogers threatened him.

On the day of the her retirement party at one of his hotel, many uninvited and unexpected companies attended the event and out of courtesy, Steve couldn’t throw them out. First one was Tony Stark of the Stark Clan who has reputation of bedding every single available omega. Steve didn’t like him but he was a powerful man and had potential to be a valuable ally. 

Second and third alphas who attended this party were Thor and Loki from Scandinavian Clan. Steve had a good friendship with Thor but he hate Loki who attempted to seduce Wanda every time he got a chance. Steve didn’t know his intention but Loki seemed to want nothing more than chaos.

 

Steve groaned and turned to Maria who stood next to him. “Is this going to end?”

 

“Apparently not.” She replied. “They didn’t know that she was unavailable and they didn’t know that she was yours.”

 

Steve growled and stomped off. More guests came to the party and most of them were powerful leaders of the packs. T’challa, son and heir of the leader of Wakandan clan, Brian Braddock who was the leader of the Otherworld Clan, Victor von Doom of the Latverian clan, Helmut Zemo of the German Clan. The list went on and Steve had enough of it.

Maria signaled James and Sam to go after Steve and calmed him down. Bucky rolled his eyes but ran after Steve anyway.

He headed upstairs where Natasha and Wanda was getting ready. It was the only way to get rid of his irritation. There were too many alpha in one place and he needed to do something to make them know who she belonged to.

 

“Steve!” James called him. “Where are you heading, buddy?”

 

“I’m going to Natasha’s room.”

 

“Do you need me to throw them out?”

 

“No, you don’t have to do that. They will know that she is mine.”

 

“Hey...don’t hurt her, okay?”

 

“I’m not going to hurt my mate.” Steve gave his words. “I’m just going to leave my scent all over her to scare everyone off.”

 

Bucky rolled his eyes again and left Steve to whatever he was going to do. Wanda came out of the room and joined her husband.

 

“Hey, just a head up. Loki is here.” Steve warned.

 

Wanda rolled her eyes and groaned. “James can you get rid of him for me.”

 

Bucky cracked his knuckles. “With pleasure, love.”

 

“I mean throw him out of here, not killing him! What is wrong with you alpha wolves?”

 

Steve laughed and proceeded to go to Natasha’s room. He opened the door only to find the room filled with candles and aromatic scent everywhere.  _ Oh, dear god _ , those scent was specifically mating scent for the wolves. He didn’t know that this was all Wanda’s doing or Natasha just happened to pick all the right scent candle.

He picked up her scent and found his mate in her white satin robe, putting on makeup sitting in front of the vanity desk. Her long red locks pulling back into a messy bun. Steve felt himself losing control as the alpha in him screamed for him to take her right now, making everyone knew that she was his.

 

“Hey…” She greeted him. “What are you doing up here?”

 

Their eyes met in the mirror and she saw how red his eyes was as he slowly approached her. That red eyes brought back the memories of Master and how he treated her. Steve noticed that she was shivered and he could smell fear. 

But as Steve stood behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders and gently kissed her neck. Nat leaned back against his warm body and relished in his touch.

 

“What is it?” She asked, turning around to face him but met with his lips harshly claimed hers. Her fear was gone the moment she reached out and touched his soul. He was still her Steve but she could sensed that there was something bothering him.

 

As his kiss deepened, his hands pulled away her robe, sliding it off her shoulders. Once her shoulders exposed, his mouth claimed the soft skin, sucking, nibbling, eliciting moans from Natasha. Steve playfully bit on the scar on her shoulder.

 

“You’re mine.” 

 

Everytime he said those words, it filled with domination and confidence. But this time it was different. He sounded so heartbroken and it strike Natasha to her soul. She broke away from him and stood up to confront the man she loved. Delicate hands cupped his handsome face.

 

“Love, what is it?”

 

“They needed to know that you are mine.” He said. Voice sounded desperate. He wished he could let the alpha instinct took control of him but he was still who he was. He didn’t want to hurt her. Especially when he was on edge like this.

Nat knew he needed this to calm whatever conflict he had inside him. In her mind, she reached out to Wanda and asked for help. Her friend apparently picked this thought up and showed her various face of men downstairs. All too inhumanly beautiful people that she thought they must be their kind.

 

“Take me.” She whispered in his ear. “Show the world that I’m yours.”

 

This time Natasha was the one who initiated the kiss and pressed herself against his hard body. Steve quickly lifted her up and headed for the nearby couch. Placing her down, he removed his clothes and got on top of his mate.

 

“You’re going to be late for your party.” He said.

 

“They can wait. If they can’t wait, they can leave.”

 

Steve smiled and proceeded to put his scent all over her in every way imaginable.

 

* * *

 

The host and the retired ballerina arrived at the part one hour late. The first thing Natasha noticed was how James uncontrollably chuckled that Wanda had to elbow him. Then she noticed how awkward those alphas were.

But for Steve, he couldn’t stop himself from showing off his right over her as if his scent and the scent of their sex were not enough. There was no attempt from anyone and Steve was pleased with the result.

Around midnight, Steve announced their engagement to the guests and everyone congratulated him. It was a perfect night and the couple spent time talking and drinking. Most of the all came to them and congratulated Steve on finding his mate. 

 

“Hey, Natasha, can I borrow Steve for a moment?” James asked. “Wanda will keep you company.”

 

“Sure. Just don’t take him away for too long.”

 

“Yes, ma’am.”

 

Bucky pulled Steve to a side and gave Steve a hilarious look.

 

“Dude, is it a bit too much?”

 

“What’s too much? There is no such thing as too much.”

 

“You know what I mean. And you make everyone of our kind uncomfortable with all those scents.”

 

“I’m a possessive man, Buck. I’m not good at sharing.”

 

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Anyway, I will get to the point now. T’Challa interested in having a meeting with us at his place and Thor’s father sent his regard to us and wished to continue on this good relationship we share.”

 

“Unless Loki ruined it.”

 

“Well, he had his own ‘betrothed’ now so he can’t hit on Wanda or Natasha anymore.”

 

“Yikes, I can’t imagine anyone would want to be with that guy.”

 

“Her name is Sigyn. That’s all I know.”

 

“All right, I accepted the invitation of T’Challa and we both should make time for Lord Odin as well.”

 

“Sure, I will arrange a meeting.”

 

Steve went back to his mate. Only to find Tony Stark was talking to Wanda and Natasha. He frowned and briskly walked toward them.

 

“Stark.” Steve interrupted. Red eyes glowed as a sign of warning. The alpha stood next to his mate and wrapped his arm around her.

 

“Rogers. I see you abandon the bachelor life before me.” Tony didn’t sure any sign of fear and continued talking. “You’re a lucky man. Miss Maximoff told me she is your true mate.”

 

“Yes, she is.” Steve replied. “What do you want, Stark?”

 

“Nothing from you at the moment.” Then Tony turned to Natasha and kissed her hand. “A pleasure to meet you.”

 

Steve growled in warning but Tony Stark slapped his shoulder playfully before leaning and said, “you don’t to do all of that with her, my friend. Marking all of her like that. I never pegged you for an alpha who cum marking all of his things…”

 

“She is not a thing and she is my true mate.” Steve slapped Tony’s hand away and pushed Natasha and Wanda away from him.

 

Before anything could get out of hand, James and Sam intervened. Sam took Tony to meet an unbonded omega from their clan while James rushed to his wife’s side.

 

“Let’s get out of her before you kill someone.” Natasha suggested.

 

“I agree.”

  
  


* * *

 

 

Finally, the ballet run came to a close. It was a wonderful and eventful six months. Last performance of Natasha earned a standing ovation and thunderous applause. Steve was there with his friends, sitting at his private box. He couldn’t be more proud of her.

 

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Steve asked when she came inside her dressing room. “Now that your ballet life is come to an end.”

 

“I’m ready for my new life.” She replied with a smile. She walked toward him and folded into his arms. 

 

“Love, there will be no turning back now. This is your last chance.”

 

“Oh, I’m not turning back. I want this with you.”

 

Steve kissed her and held his mate in his arms. They left the theater and went back to their home. Steve cooked them dinner and enjoyed her freedom. Now the next question was, what is she going to do with her life now?

 

“What should we do next?” Nat asked.

 

“We have to prepare for our wedding. Meanwhile, you are not yet complete your transformation.”

 

“I thought I am one of you now.”

 

“Yes, you are one of us now but you’re not yet completely turned. It’s a long process, Love. Don’t worry. I will guide you the best I can.”

 

Steve could see the uncertainty in her eyes so her reached his hand out to touch hers.

 

“Hey, it’s going to be okay.”

 

For some reason, Nat felt her fear faded away.

 

* * *

 

 

Natasha went to the airport and saw her ballet friends off. It was probably the last time she will see them so it was a farewell filled with long hugs and bittersweet goodbye. The Bolshoi was the only life she knew and now she was saying farewell to them.

Ivan made his last attempt to persuade her to stay with them but there was nothing in the world that would take her away from Steve now. He was her home. The place that she had been looking for her whole life.

The place where she belonged was by his side. 

Steve stood quietly next to her as her friends made their way onto the airplane. 

 

“We can go visit them in Moscow anytime, my love.” He said. “My private jet is available for you anytime.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Anything for you.”

 

When they headed back, Natasha completely forgot about her ballet life. She was greeted by Midnight who jumped on her and almost knocked her over. The wolf licked her face and snuggled up with her. Wanda was laughing at the sight while James and Sam was arguing in the kitchen. Maria Hill was busy as ever, trying to run Steve’s kingdom.

_ This was her home. _

Steve said that he now had to go back and took his responsibility back from Maria. She had been helping him for six months. Nat realized he avoided his responsibility just to pay his full attention on the ballet show.

 

“You can stay here or if you went outside, please took Wanda or any guards with you too. Enjoy your time off until you are ready for the next thing or decided what you want to do next.”

 

Wanda was a good company when Steve was working. Their bond greatly developed and quickly became best friend. They always went outside together even with a horde of security tailing behind them. Of course, they would attract attentions but the guards kept them away before anyone could bother them.

 

“I should teach you how to control your power?”

 

“Control? Like fighting or…”

 

“No, no. That is Steve and Sam’s job to do it. I will simply teach you how you use your appearance and more subtle ability. Human will always attract to us. We have a scent that they couldn’t resist and we can ‘seduce’ them to our bidding.”

 

“I don’t think I want to seduce anyone.”

 

“It might come in handy when you need something. You can try using it on Steve if you like.”

 

Wanda knew she pushed the right button. 

 

“Fine.”

 

“Okay, do you see the guy over at the bar. Walk up to him and try to steal his attention from the girl he’s with.”

 

“How?”

 

“Just walk to him and I will communicate with you in my mind.”

 

When Nat got up and walked away from the table, the guards followed her but they stopped as Wanda signaled them.

 

‘ _ Okay, use your scent by walking pass him. He will notice it.’ _

 

_ ‘What if he don’t?’ _

 

_ ‘Just do it!’ _

 

Nat slowly walked passed the guy and made sure to linger near him enough to get his attention.

 

_ ‘When you got his attention, walk away, and look back, throwing a look. Just a look is enough to make him come after you.’ _

 

Nat decided to trust Wanda and walked away when the guy turned to look at her. Nat felt his eyes on her so she did as Wanda said. It was all too easy when you have this power. The guy got up and left his date to come after her. Natasha stopped in the hallway to the restroom and the guy stopped her.

 

“Hey…” That was all he could say after he met her hypnotic green eyes.

 

_ ‘Now, use your eyes to captivate him. Focus on him, the more he stare into your eyes the more you can control him.’ _

 

Nat focused at the guy and let her instinct took control. She leaned a little closer and touched his arm. 

 

‘ _ Pickpocket him. _ ’

 

Nat reached into his jacket while the guy was focus entirely on her to notice that his wallet was gone.

 

“You are unlike anything I ever seen.” He said dreamingly.

 

“Because I’m not just anyone.” She replied with a surprisingly deep, rich, seducing tone. “And you better go back to your date, handsome.”

 

“Right…”

 

“Go away now.”

 

He did as she told and Natasha quickly got back to Wanda, only to find Steve towering over Wanda. It looked like they were arguing.

 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Nat asked.

Steve turned to her with a seriousness on his face “Are you hurt?” 

“No, I’m fine. What’s going on? I thought you are at work.”

“Steve, I say we are fine. I’m just trying to teach her how to use her power.” Wanda explained. “And please sit down before someone noticed us.”

Steve huffed but sat down as Wanda told.

“We can train her somewhere else, Wanda. More discreet than this.”

“What is better than a real world where the real threats are?”

“Do I get a say in any of this?” Nat chimed in.

“Teaching her how to seducing a man is not something you have to teach her.” Steve continued to argue with Wanda.

“Correction, I teach her how to maximize the use of her new appearance and power that come with it. She can lure a man and kill them.”

Steve rolled his eyes and turned to his mate. “We are going home now. You too, Wanda. We need to discuss this more privately.”

  
  


* * *

 

 

Steve and Wanda argued the whole way back to Steve’s penthouse. They came to a conclusion that Wanda can continue teaching Natasha but no more seducing men. Of course, she will do it behind his back but yet again, there was so many thing she needed to teach Natasha.

But one morning, Natasha woke up and felt the horrible cramp in her stomach. She thought it might be her period but there was nothing. She reached out for Steve who was sleeping next to her but he wasn’t there. He must have left for work.

“Damn it…” Natasha groaned. 

Where is Steve? She needed him. She couldn’t think of anything else but him and sex they had. The way his muscle body pressed against her and claimed her in every way imaginable.

What the hell was this?

Last night she dreamed about a heated sex they had. Her alpha was claiming her, marked her, fucked her into the mattress and make her scream. She thought it was nothing because she dreamed about them having sex for too many times. But none of them left her waking up with an arch between her legs like this. 

Natasha flopped down on the floor and began to cry. She felt a rush of heat causing to her body. She didn’t know what this was. Then she heard the door open, Wanda rushed in as if she heard her cry for help.

Wanda stood at the door as something hit her nose. The Sokovian knew right away what Natasha was having. She turned around and order everyone to leave the penthouse. Wanda closed the door behind her and went to Natasha.

“Hey, it’s okay, darling.” Wanda held Nat in her arms.

“What is this, Wanda? I need Steve right now.”

“It’s called heat. Omega like us will have a period like this once a month. It’s a mating period and you will have a higher chance to get pregnant.”

“What?”

“I will get Steve for you, alright? I will help you get ready.”

Nat nodded as Wanda helped her up from the floor. Natasha got into the bathtub and Wanda filled it with warm water and scented bubble liquid soup. Then she headed out of the room and called Steve right away.

“Steve, get your ass over here! Natasha is in heat now and tell James to stay away from the penthouse.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO BETA DON"T COMMENT ABOUT GETTING BETA. DON'T COMMENT ABOUT HOW BAD MY GRAMMAR IS (elcapitain-rogers)
> 
> Anyway it's been a long time since I update. Sorry to everyone who is waiting. My life was a bit hectic with new promotion and stuff and depression and lack of inspiration and lack of motivation after keep receiving comment about how bad my grammar is. Sorry English is not my first language.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for keep you guys waiting for too long. 
> 
> Please don't ask me when i'm going to update this again because it's gonna be super long time.

Steve rushed back to his house. He found Wanda packed bags for them. And from the scent in the room, it was enough to cause him to go crazy.

“Wanda, you should leave too.”

“Fine but be gentle, okay? It’s her first time. I don’t want her to panic.” Wanda said. “Guide her through this.”

“I will.”

Wanda quickly left and made sure that no one enter the top floor of the penthouse to give the couple some privacy. Steve headed inside the bathroom to see Natasha putting a white robe over her naked body.

“Steve…” Nat whimpered the moment she noticed him from the mirror.

Steve’s eyes flashed red with need and lust. In a flash, he went to her and held her in his arms. Natasha moaned when she felt his hard body pressed up against her. Steve growled and his control started to loose.

“We need to get out of here.” He said. “Far away from everyone where can I have you all to myself.”

Natasha couldn’t control herself and began to glide up and down on his body. Her hands wandered on his arm and chest. “Steve...I need you now. Please…”

“I want it too, Love. But this is your first time. It has to be perfect.”

He swept her up in his arms and headed out, telling her to dress up. He carried their bags and headed up for the helicopter pad. The chopper was waiting for them and Steve told the destination to the pilot.

It was an upstate New York forest. Steve told her he built a cabin in the forest for them, right after he met her because he knew she was the one. The driver dropped them at a large cabin in the woods and left immediately.

Steve carried her inside the house. It had a comfy decoration of furniture. He also prepare lots of fur carpet and blanket for her. Everything was stocked and well-prepared.

Natasha was impressed.

“We’re going to be here for awhile. I hope it’s comfortable for you, my omega.” 

“It’s wonderful, Steve.”

She walked toward him before leaning up to give him a kiss. Steve kissed back with equal passion and locking her in his arms. Her hands wandered his body and tried to pull his shirt off. She couldn’t wait to have him inside her.

But Steve stopped her.  _ What? Why is he denying this? _ The arch between her legs was too much. Natasha’s mind started to panic.

“Love, we need to get you ready first.” He said. “Thing can get a little bit rough and it’s gonna be really long session.”

Nat moaned with anticipation. “Steve, I’m ready. I need you, my alpha.”

Steve kissed her, inhaling her delicious mating scent and realizing he made a mistake of prolonging this. Not when she pressed up against him, rubbing herself all over his body.  _ God, only a true mate would have this effect on him _ . There was only one thing in his mind right now.

“Fuck it.” He groaned and lifted Natasha up, wrapping her legs around his waist and headed for the nearest fur carpet. He gently placed her on the soft fur while they still locked lips passionately. Her nimble hands pulled his shirt off, revealing those muscle body. Steve pulled away and knelt between her legs, trying to unbuckle his belt. Natasha watched and enjoyed the show. His hypnotic ruby eyes never left her.

Finally he was naked before her eyes. Steve was as magnificent as the first day they met. Her eyes roamed from his chest, to his strong arms, delicious abs and...his long, thick cock with precum dripping from its head. She licked her lips and crawled toward her lover. Steve watched her every move but closed his eyes the moment her lips touched the swollen head. 

“My omega…” He moaned, voice filled with lust. His hand carded through her soft red hair. Her tongue darted out and licked up the precum from the slit, causing Steve to groan and fist her hair a little rougher. Natasha panted as lust fully consumed her. She took his cock in her mouth, making Steve moan at the sensation of her hot mouth. Her head bobbing his length in and out, slowly taking inch by inch until Steve felt she took the full lenght of him in her mouth.

“God…” Steve groaned. His ruby eyes stared down at Natasha, seeing how she handled his member to the point of almost worshipping.

Nat worked on his cock, trying to please her alpha as best as she could. Her hand went to his balls and messaging in. She felt his cock started to swell in her mouth. Steve had to stop her before she made him come in her mouth.

“I would rather cum inside your cunt, love.” He said. 

Steve pulled her up on her feet and kissed her again. His hands wandered all over her small body and he couldn’t get enough of her. Natasha pulled away and started to strip for her alpha. She let the white shirt slide off her body before removing her pants and stepped out of, leaving it in a heap on the floor. Steve watched her every move intensely. Kicking off her shoes, she was ready. Almost naked with brand new red underwear from Victoria's Secret that she knew Steve will love to rip it off her. Her beautiful long hair hanging loose to the mid of her back. She hoped all of these would please her alpha.

And the way Steve looked at her was enough.

“You are the most beautiful thing I ever seen.” His voice deep with lust as his red eyes burning bright with insatiable hunger.

With one swift move, Natasha was on her back again, feeling his hard muscled body pressed against her was enough to make her arched with need.

“Fuck me…” She moaned when his lips nibbling at the soft skin of her neck.

He complied to her urge and positioned his cock at her tight opening. He groaned when he felt the hot wetness at her entrance. She lubricated herself nicely and Steve slowly pushed himself inside.

It was that initial stretch, that feeling of being opened that turns Natasha on so much, feeling the burn and friction of the first thrust as her alpha claimed her. It was the thought of it that made her pussy dripped in anticipation. And she knew his cock will leave ache for more once she filled with his cum.

Finally, every inch of his long thick cock was inside of her. She felt so full, so completed as she held on to her soulmate. Steve slowly moved in and out of her, making sure to withdraw his cock almost all the way before slammed back inside of her. She gasped and almost cried out when the pain shot through her insides despite being lubricated, after all Steve was still a very large man.

Natasha closed her eyes tight, trying not to whimper, but failed. Steve kissed her, trying to make her feel less pain. Despite the discomfort however, his huge cock felt good inside her pussy and the whimper slowly changed into a moan.

“Don’t keep it in, my omega.” He whispered against her lips. “There’s only us here.”

Steve picked up the pace and Nat felt her entire body shook at the force. Her fingernails dug into his shoulder and back, leaving some kind of marks in her own way. Her own trembling legs locked at his waist as Steve fucked her. The pumping became more intensified. His red alpha eyes burned with lust, making Natasha shivered as he stared deeply into her soul. 

She felt his cock getting bigger and tightened. His grunt became more and more animalistic. Natasha could feel his fang scraping her collarbone to her beast, making her shiver all over.

The redhead screamed as she felt his fang sunk into her shoulder, the same place he marked her. The pain, the pleasure, they were all overwhelming and she came hard as she felt him pushed all the way inside one last time. The knot inflated at the base of his cock, locking them in together as he spurted thick hot seed inside of her.

“My omega, my love.” Steve whispered lovingly and licked her shoulder clean, healed the bite in process with the special power in his saliva. 

Nat cupped his face and pulling him in for a kiss, moaning desperately as their tongue dancing in each other’s mouth. They remained lip-locked until long after he unloaded his hot sperm into her pussy. Finally, the knot deflated and Steve pulled out of her. Natasha laid back, feeling sated and satisfied.

“Get some rest, love.” Steve told before kissing her forehead and laid down next to her.

Natasha would love to protest but exhaustion took over her. Steve’s gentle fingers still stroking her hair to sooth her to sleep. She finally gave in and nestled herself in her lover’s arms.

 

* * *

 

 

Nat felt the ache between her legs was subsided after their long mating session (in Steve’s word.) But wow, this was another level of horny. Her body reacted to it differently after she turned. 

And when the thought of them fucking was enough to bring that a painful ache back. She needed him again. Wanda told her it called heat and it was normal for them to have this kind of reaction. 

Once Wanda and James going at it for a week until her heat was gone so Natasha expected that Steve and her would do the same thing.

“Steve…” The redhead called her mate and tried to reach out for him, expecting to find his large frame sleeping next to her. But he was nowhere to be found.

“Steve…” She called him again but still no answer. Natasha got up, using a brown fur carpet to wrap her naked body. She pad around the house, trying to find her lover. But there was no sign of him.

Natasha closed her eyes and trying to reach out to her alpha via their telepathic connection. She hoped that their bond was strong enough to communicate with one another.

_ Love, where are you? _ She asked him in her mind as she sat down on the stairs of the front porch. 

Then she saw a flash of his ruby eyes and a flash of beautiful forest. And then she saw a wolf with golden fur.  _ Was that Steve? _ She saw him hunt down animals, killing his preys with strength and accuracy. The displays of immense strength and blood dripping down his fur weirdly turned Natasha on and she was wet that instant.  _ Oh, how she fantasize having sex with him in this form _ . It was just so erotic and twisted. Something out of her darkest fantasy.

_ Steve...my love _ . She called him again.  _ I need you _ .

The wolf stopped and turned its head toward her, dropping the prey in its mouth.  _ I’m heading back to you, my love _ . His voice sounded in her mind.

Finally, a golden wolf she saw in her mind appeared from the forest and Natasha moaned at the sight. The wolf eyes was red as blood dripping down its fur. Natasha stood up and tightened the fur blanket around her body. Her eyes didn’t leave the wolf as it turned back into her Steve, naked and blood dripping down from his neck to his chest. The image that burned her mind and like it was coming from her wildest fantasy. 

His eyes remained red as blood as he watched her walked toward him and began kissing his bloodily lips. Steve pushed her down on the ground. Her mating scent from the heat was making him crazy. Steve let out an animalistic grunt before claiming her lips once more. His hand quickly unwrapped the blanket, making sure she was on it to avoid any discomfort.

Natasha looked up at her alpha and moaned for him to claim her. She saw precum dripping down his thick cock. Steve pushed his fingers in to make sure that she was truly ready. The omega arched her back, purred his name once again.

“Take me, my alpha.”

Steve growled and thrust swiftly all the way in. She screamed at the invasion and sudden pain but it was quickly turned into pleasure beyond word. Nat knew this was going to be a long night and it would take a long time to suppress her heat and insatiable lust for him.

Steve claimed her over and over again and Natasha loved every minute of it as they made love out in the open and under millions stars.

  
  
  


* * *

 

 

_ Wow _ . That was the only word that came into Natasha’s mind when she woke up. Last night was beyond any word and it left her incredibly sore all over. This new experience was unlike anything she ever encountered. Steve was still sleeping next to her, holding her in his arms. They were sleeping naked under the fur blanket on the front porch.

It was magical.

She shifted and turned to face his otherworldly beautiful face. Steve was one hell of a magnificent creature. She couldn’t believe that she found him. That he was her true soulmate. Nat leaned up to kiss him.

She got up and pulled one of the blankets to cover her naked body. Their cabin was in a remote place that she was sure no one would find them. She walked over to the skirt of the forest near the cabin and saw small animals like squirrels and rabbits walking toward her. She lowered herself down and pet one of the rabbits. It gave her a satisfied purr before hopping away.

_ Wait, don’t go. _ She said it in her mind and, miraculously, the rabbit stopped and turned back to her. Other animals slowly came and gravitate around her in the strangest way one could imagine.

_ What if this is one of her power? _

That was when she began to try on her ‘power’. She focused on the little bird and told it to bring flower to her. And surprisingly, the little bird flew away and came back with wildflowers which it put them on her ear. Then she gave another command and these animals did as she told. 

Nat laughed and thought that of all the superpower she might have, she got this. She kind of wish she would have awesome superpower like Wanda’s magic and mindreading or Steve’s super strength, or James hunting ability.

_ Everyone has their own unique power, love. _ A voice echoed in her mind. She turned around to find Steve, wearing only his jeans, standing at the front porch.  _ And yours is extremely unique. _

She reached her hand out, signaling for him to come to her. The small animals shivered and backed away from Natasha when Steve came close. She turned to them and calmed them down.

_ This is my mate and he will not harm any of you _ .

And the animals stopped fearing of him. Steve held her in his arms. His eyes filled with pride as his mate got her unique ability. The alpha kissed her and relished the feeling of her pressing up against him. For so many years of violence, he finally found peace and love. 

The only light in this dark world.

 

* * *

 

 

They spent the whole week in the cabin together. The heat lasted longer than both of them thought. But neither of them minded. Natasha rarely put her clothes on, knowing that there was no one around and Steve would rip them off her again.

Steve took a really good care of her both normal need and sexual need. Her heat tripled her sexual urge. His alpha strength enabled him to fuck her for long hours and satisfied her. 

One night he made her present to him the way an omega would do, stripped naked and got on all four, face down, ass up while he filled her from behind. She also noticed how he could go for a long period and cum more than normal. 

She would do this more when they got home so she could please him better.

Every inch of the cabin was put to a better use as Steve took her everywhere as if to mark his territory. Natasha was sure that the scent of their intercourse alone would drive every man and animal away. 

They could only hope that she will get pregnant by the time they went back to New York.

Other than all the sex they had, Steve took her into the woods and taught her the basic hunting lesson. He taught her how to track animals and how to read the trail. He also helped her with some survival skills like building fire and foraging for food.

It was a good distraction until her heat came back and they were in for another round of love making. This time he took her by the water creek under the moonlight before he carried her home.

It had been going like that for a week and Natasha never get tired of it.

  
  


* * *

 

 

After spending the entire week alone at the cabin together, finally Natasha’s heat period had passed. The couple came back to New York only to meet with an unexpected surprise.

“Welcome back!!”

Everyone shouted at the them when the elevator door opened. The couple got showered with tons of confetti. Nat jumped in surprise but Steve held her in his arms.

Midnight ran toward them and greeted them with a bark. Nat knelt down and hugged the wolf. Steve frowned when he saw the gifts from his friends on the coffee table.

“What is that?” The alpha asked. 

“Well, we thought we might have to welcome our niece or nephew…” James said. “And since you two were gone for a week, we thought our dear Natasha might actually get pregnant.”

“Eww, you two reek of sex.” Sam faked a disgusting face.

“Are we going to have our little nephew or niece?” Wanda looked over excited about this.

“We don’t know yet, okay? You guys can just chill.” Nat said. 

“No, we’re definitely not going to chill, Romanov.” Wanda replied. “Just think about it...little Natasha or little Steve running around the house.”

“I will call Dr. Banner.” Maria chimed in. “So we can know for sure if Nat is pregnant or not.”

The couple couldn’t say anything to change their friends’ mind. Nat moved to sit on the couch and Midnight followed her. The wolf was now too big it could overwhelm Natasha easily. Midnight rested it head on her lap and refused to go anywhere. 

Maria said Dr. Banner will arrive in one hour. Nat turned to Steve and ask who he was. Steve said he was a doctor for the supernatural being. They called the Druid who remained neutral and treated every kind of supernatural beings.

“You can say that they are a wizard of some kind. The Druids are well respected and we turn to them when we needed answer or knowledge. He actually treated you once after we rescued you from the kidnappers.”

Nat was excited to meet the doctor. He was a man with calm demeanor and spoke softly. Steve led them to his room so Bruce could begin the inspection privately. The alpha wished she would get pregnant with his pup. He would love to have a little girl with red hair and green eyes just like her mother.

The doctor opened the door and let Steve in after a quick check up.

“How was it?”

“Unfortunately, she isn’t pregnant yet.” The druid told. “I guess her body hasn’t fully change or adapt to the wolf nature yet. Maybe you two can try again in the next couple of months.”

“We will keep trying.” Steve said as he reached his hand out to hold hers. 

Nat looked at her mate and smiled. “Yeah, we can try again.”

  
  


* * *

 

 

A week went by so slowly for Natasha. After the ballet, she had nothing to do except planning her wedding with Wanda who took control of everything anyway. Wanda said, despite the wedding Natasha and Steve wanted was a simple one, but the preparation was the trickiest part. Steve, being the leader of the clan, had to invite all member and their family. The ceremony must took place at the Irish Clan sacred ground.

“Where is this place exactly?” Natasha asked.

“It’s in one of the Rogers’ land.” Wanda explained. “The land covered with miles of woods. No one was there or  _ allowed _ to be there except for the members of the clan.”

“Sound mysterious.” Nat said.  _ Well, there goes her dream wedding in Central Park _ .

“It’s not that mysterious, really. It just a beautiful piece of land.” The brunette replied. “I can take you there if you want so you can see how beautiful it is. Central Park got nothing on it.”

“Sure, I would love to.” Nat agreed. “What is so special about the place though?”

Before Wanda could reply, a voice came from behind both of them. “Before the Irish Clan united, we were at war with each other. Our history was long and bloody one.” The two women turned to the source of the voice to find Steve leaning against the door frame, looking as handsome and sexy as usual. Natasha smiled at her mate and gestured for him to join them. “The war threatened to extinct all of us and the Irish High Druid called for a truce between each pack on the sacred ground that was now the land we will hold our marriage ceremony. Back then it was a neutral ground belonged to no one.”

“What happened next?” Nat asked, excited to hear the history of Steve’s people. She never thought it would be a long history of werewolves kind.

“Every pack answered the call of the High Druid and had a peaceful meeting. We were asked to settle down our differences but the only way to end the dispute was a fight between clan leaders and the victorious will rule the Gaelic wolves as one. My ancestor won that fight and the treaty was made under the eyes of Morrighan.”

“Morrighan?” Nat frowned.

Steve laughed. “We believe in your ‘religion’ to blend in. But we, the Gaelic werewolves, are the sons and daughters of Goddess Morrighan, since the beginning of time. She is the only thing we believe in.” He explained. “At the sacred ground, under the great oak tree, the High Druid craved the treaty under the moonlight and put the spell on it. It will remain there until the end of time and the written word could be read under the moonlight. This is why we keep it as our sacred ground. Each pack has their volunteers to patrol the ground and keep the human out. They were called ‘the watcher’ and they belongs to no pack but served the clan as a whole.”

“I would love to see this sacred ground. It would be amazing.”

Steve smiled and kissed her forehead. “You will get to see it on your wedding day.” He replied. “It is also the land you will make your first hunt with the clan after you are fully transform.” The blond alpha added. “Making you an official member of the clan.”

Natasha frowned. “Hmm? Married to the clan leader and being his one true mate isn’t enough to make me qualified as clan member?”

Both Wanda and Steve chuckled. “You have a great deal to learn about our custom, my love.” Steve said. “Wanda and I will tell you everything you need to know.”

* * *

 

 

Steve told Nat that he had a big surprise waiting for her. She could call it a wedding present if she wanted to. When she asked what it was, he only replied with a warm smile and said the gift would make her happy. They took a car ride out of town to a nursing home for elderly people.

“Mr. Rogers.” The receptionist greeted him.

“Good morning, Rita.” Steve replied. “We are here to see Mr. Romanov.”

Nat smiled broke off. “You found my grandfather?”

“Yes, one of my men found him here. I don’t know how he got here.” Steve lied. He wasn’t ready for Natasha to know the truth. He will tell her on day, she deserved to know the truth.

But it was not today. The truth might tear them apart and he couldn’t bear living without her again after he lose her before.

One of the caretakers took them to Pietr. Natasha held Steve’s hand tightly as they walked along the corridor to the west wing of the elderly center. She knocked on the door, telling Pietr that there was someone here to meet him.

Natasha stepped inside first and Pietr’s eyes widened in disbelief. He never thought he would see his granddaughter again. But then a tall figure followed her in, revealing the man who was the source of his nightmare. The old man almost had a heart attack but he didn’t fail to notice the intimacy between his granddaughter and the man who turned him.

“Deduska!” Nat rushed to her grandfather and hugged him tightly. “I was worried about you. I thought I will never get a chance to see you again. When mom and dad called, I fear the worst thing will happen to you.”

“I am alright, my sweet child.” Pietr said. “I guess I should have tell your parents first.”

Natasha wiped tears from her eyes. “You should.”

“I guess I want to spend the last moment of my life where I was born.” He told her. “Sorry for all the trouble, Natalie. But my mind isn’t the same. I can forget even the slightest of memories.”

“If you want to come here, why don’t you say so? I’m sure mother and father would love to take you here. You can see me do ballet too.” The redhead was overly excited to notice the fear in her grandfather’s eyes as he looked wearily at the monster who turned him.

Steve shook his head, signaling Pietr not to tell her anything.

“Who is this young man, Natalie?”

Nat went to Steve and pulled him toward her grandfather to make an introduction. “Deduska, this is Steve Rogers, the owner of the theater I performed and he is also my fiance.”

Pietr was visibly horrified and Steve smiled was nothing short of a predator revealed its fangs to its prey.

“How?” The old man stammered.

“We met. We got close. We fell in love.” Natasha explained as she snuggled close to her man. “We have been through a lot and I don’t want to be with anyone but him.”

“Natalie, would you be a dear and let me speak to this young man, privately?” Pietr asked. “I think it is time for me to interrogate the man who owns my granddaughter’s heart.”

Nat smiled. “Sure, grandpa. Steve, I will wait outside.” She pressed a soft kiss on Pietr’s forehead before leaving the room to give them some privacy. Once the door was close, Pietr turned to the man who turned him.

“You say you will leave my family alone!” The old man said.

“That deal is null the moment I realized she’s my soulmate, Pietr.” Steve replied nonchalantly. He never paid any attention to the old man’s concern anyway. “She is mine and nothing you say will change it.”

“You can’t do this…” Pietr plead. “She doesn’t belong in the werewolves world. She’s too pure for your world.”

“I bound my soul with her and only death can do us apart, old man.” 

“Are you going to tell her the whole truth or should I?” 

Steve roared angrily. His eyes turned red and fear rose in Pietr’s gut. Oh how well he could remember the same fear when he first got bitten by the alpha.

 

* * *

 

 

_ The wolf snarled and leaped onto Pietr, sinking its teeth into his arm mercilessly. The golden wolf with red eyes toppled the young boy to the ground as Pietr screamed from the top of his lung. _

_ When the young boy opened his eyes, feeling the pain tripled when the wolf let go of his arm before it retreated back to the shadow and disappeared. Pietr rushed back to his home, and told his mother that he got bitten by a dog. His mother would never believe that it was the wolf that bitten him. _

_ His mother brought him to the doctor and made sure his wound wasn’t infect or anything.  _

_ They came home and the pain began to subside. Pietr went to bed with hope that everything will be fine by tomorrow. _

_ But that was the only beginning of the series of pain. _

_ A week later, suddenly his wound began to feel like fire and the sting was too much. The next day, a blonde man appeared at his school demanded to speak to him and that was how he knew Steve Rogers. Pietr tried to deny everything as Steve warned that he will begin to turn after Pietr got bitten. _

_ “You’re under my protection now, boy.” Rogers said. “Once the transformation is complete, you will join my pack.” _

_ But Pietr never understood what that meant. He was just bitten by a wolf...wait...did this mean he was actually bitten by a werewolf. The boy looked at the blond man with utter shock. _

_ “You cannot escape your destiny, Pietr.” The werewolf said. _

_ Pietr tried to stay away from the man but it was futile. Soon, the change in his body came and Pietr wanted to fight it off. He didn’t want to change. He didn’t want his whole world to turn upside down. _

_ So he ran. He moved to another state where he could live a normal life and the wolf seemed to let him go. There was no change occur to him anymore. _

_ He thought that would be the end of it so he came back to New York, settling down with a beautiful lady, having children and a life he always wanted. He watched his daughter and son grew up and having their own children. His daughter moved to California while his son remained in New York. His son had a beautiful granddaughter for him. _

_ Natalie was the dearest. Pietr loved his granddaughter with all his heart. She was a gentle, kind, and sweet little girl. He only wanted what was best for the girl. Everything was fine for the Romanov. _

_ Until Steve Rogers appeared at his door one night. Pietr almost had a heart attack when he saw the man who hadn’t age a day. The werewolf came to remind him that he was still bound, still a part of his pack. _

_ That was made Pietr uprooted the whole family again and moved them back to Russia, hoping that they would be safe from this dangerous man. _

 

* * *

 

 

Apparently, he failed again. His family couldn’t escape this fate and now Natalie was bound to this dangerous man.

“You have to tell her.” Pietr urged. “She deserves to know the whole truth. Please.”

Steve wasn’t sure that he wanted to tell Natasha of this. He didn’t want her to know that it was him who did all this to her grandfather, did all of this to her family, causing them so much pain.

“I will.”

“Please tell her before you marry her. She should be able to make up her own mind.”

And for once, Steve decided to do as Pietr plead him to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta. the mistake is all mine.


End file.
